Pecados
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Es una historia de enredos, humor, romance, monjas, y relaciones incestosas muajajajaja! a que ya les dió curiosidad muajajajajaja! Los personajes principales: Haruka y Michiru, no diré más jijijijijijiji...
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola! Aunque parezca increíble… he volvido! Y lo más importante, la inspiración vuelvió a mi! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! No de la clase de inspiración que yo quisiera verdad… pero al menos la suficiente para volver a escribir

Este es un fanfic de mi pareja favorita de sailormoon: Haruka y Michiru, así que si alguien tiene problemas con esa relación, tons no les va a gustar…

Bueno, esta historia está escrita con algunos tintes cómicos, románticos, dramáticos… bueno, de todo un poco, como creo que debería ser la vida jejejejeje…. Espero les guste…. Ya los dejo empezar a leer ji…..

PD. Sailormoon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de un chorro de gente, creo que hasta Disney o.Ò , por supuesto de la mejor: Naoko Takeuchi, y un resto más que no sabo quienes son. No me demanden, no estoy lucrando, nomás divirtiéndome escribiendo.

---- PECADOS ---

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, la campana del cambio de clase acababa de sonar y las chicas habían entrado a sus respectivos salones rápidamente. Todo parecía que sería uno de esos días tranquilos, el ambiente daba a entender que nada podría romper esa paz que caracterizaba al honorable colegio de "Nuestra Señora María". De pronto, unas pisadas rápidas se escucharon, seguidas de unos gritos.

-¡Detente!- el grito llamó la atención de las jovencitas dentro de los salones -¡Ya verás cuando te atrape pequeño truhán!- las puertas de los salones se abrieron, las niñas comenzaron a asomarse para ver qué era lo que ocurría, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a un joven rubio, vestido en un uniforme negro con el saco desabrochado y mal puesto, corriendo por los pasillos perseguido por una de las monjas, quien para poder alcanzarlo corría levantándose las enaguas. Cuando pasaba, el muchacho les sonreía a las niñas que encontraba a su paso, y estas se ruborizaban apenadas como buenas alumnas de colegio católico.

-¡Michiru!- una chica de cabello castaño, lacio, hasta los hombros y lentes, corrió desde la puerta hasta un asiento junto a la ventana ocupado por una chica de cabello aguamarina, ondulado quien veía con gran interés la fuente del jardín central. –De nuevo está en apuros, ¿qué vas a hacer?- dijo la niña juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. Michiru dio un suspiro ligero y volteó a ver a la otra joven.

-¿No crees que es un día tan lindo como para estar aquí encerradas escuchando la interesantísima clase de sor Inés?- preguntó la chica de cabello aguamarina con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de su amiga.

-¿No te interesa lo que le pueda pasar?- preguntó la niña intrigada y un tanto preocupada.

-Por los gritos de Sor Rose puedo jurar que lo reprenderán fuertemente… seguramente tendrá que hacer doble turno en el servicio comunitario- dijo Michiru llevándose un dedo a la barbilla pensativa.

-O tal vez sea salvado por una hermosa sirena que se encargará de esconderlo- escucharon una voz grave viniendo de la puerta. Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron al joven rubio, cerrar la puerta tras de él, después de pasar.

-A no, no voy a salvarte esta vez- dijo Michiru en un tono un tanto molesto –Siempre que te ayudo termino castigada.

-Por favor- dijo el muchacho con una mirada de súplica y juntando las manos en señal de plegaria. Su amiga dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien…- dijo resignada –Sólo espero que esto no termine tan mal como siempre- la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para ver si habían moros en la costa. Su amiga se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó la chica de cabello castaño a su amiga – No tienes que pagar por los platos rotos de otros.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven quien se encontraba tras las chicas.

-Sabes Shiori, aquí está el que rompió los platos- dijo el muchacho haciendo notar a la joven que el comentario no había sido nada grato para él.

-Lo sé, por eso lo dije- respondió Shiori en un tono cínico y con una sonrisa malévola. Una gota de sudor más grande apareció en la frente del joven.

-Creo que podemos salir- dijo Michiru haciendo una señal al joven para que la siguiera.

-Suerte- dijo la niña de cabello castaño despidiéndose moviendo la mano de un lado a otro –La van a necesitar.

El joven la vio con una mirada que podía haberla atravesado y antes de replicar algo, sintió que lo jalaban de la mano.

-Apúrate y guarda silencio- dijo Michiru guiando al muchacho por el pasillo lleno de gente, tratando de confundirse entre la población estudiantil, algo un poco complejo cuando son chicas vestidas en uniformes negros, con calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y el que huye es un joven desaliñado, vestido en pantalón y saco. Michiru iba atenta hasta delante, viendo que no hubiera ningún problema hasta que vislumbró a una de las monjas acercarse desde el fondo del pasillo.

- ¿A dónde vam… - el joven dijo cuando sintió cómo un par de brazos lo empujaban hacia dentro de un salón y le cerraban la puerta en la nariz. –Ouuuu… - se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cara con la palma de su mano.

La monja se acercó a la chica de cabello acuamarina que estaba parada junto a la puerta.

-Buen día Michiru- dijo la monja sonriéndole a la chica.

-Emm… buen día Sor Sara- respondió la chica tratando de recuperar la compostura. La monja asintió ligeramente y se marchó. Michiru dio un gran suspiro de alivio, al haber mantenido nerviosamente la respiración y abrió la puerta.

-Te voy a cobrar la cirugía de nariz- dijo el joven señalando su nariz que apenas tenía un tono rosita por el golpe.

-Eres un quejumbroso, todavía que estoy ayudándote a escapar- respondió la chica cruzando los brazos – Pero si no quieres mi ayuda puedo llamar a sor Rose… SOR RO…- la chica iba a gritar cuando el joven puso una mano sobre su boca para callarla.

-SSSSHHHH!- hizo el muchacho llevándose el dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio. –Está bien, está bien…. Gracis por ayudarme.

Michiru sonrió triunfal.

-Bueno, entonces mejor hay que darnos prisa- dijo la chica tomando a su compañero de la mano, asomándose antes de salir del salón. Corrieron hasta el final del pasillo donde había una vuelta y a unos pasos más, las escaleras que llevaban directo a la entrada principal. Se quedaron en la esquina para revisar si alguien se acercaba y el joven se asomó, mientras Michiru esperaba la señal detrás de él.

- ¡Genial!- dijo triunfal del muchacho –Esta vez el pingüino no me va a atrapar- rió ligeramente mientras tomaba la mano de la persona tras de él y daba un paso que se interrumpió al no sentir que lo seguía. –Vamos Michiru, faltan unos cuantos escalones para ser libres- volteó y sus ojos se abrieron al límite al igual que su boca.

-¡TENOH HARUKA!- el grito de su nombre lo hizo dar un paso torpe hacia atrás, lo que provocó que cayera de sentón.

-Sor Rose…- dijo el joven tragando saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pingüino no te iba a atrapar?- dijo la hermana colocando sus manos sobre sus anchas caderas.

-Este… creo que ya todo está resuelto aquí, así que me voy a mi clase…- dijo Michiru haciéndose la inocente y dando la media vuelta para salir de ahí corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Un momento señorita Kaioh- dijo sor Rose echándole una mirada que la dejó helada. La hermana se acercó a Haruka y jalándole la oreja lo paró. –Los dos van conmigo a ver a la madre superiora- dijo la monja llevando al muchacho de la oreja y seguida de una Michiru cabizbaja.

¿Què tal? Bueno, malo, regular, gracioso, simpaticón, horrendo, fatal, denme un tiro? Jejejejejejeje…. Ustedes díganme qué les parece por favor apretando ese botoncito de ahí que dice reviews jijijiji, se los agradeceré mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

Me tardé un poquito en terminar este capítulo porque realmente lo leía y lo leía y no me gustaba nadita, aún no me agrada del todo, pero… bueno… jejejejejeje… prometo que en los próximos se pondrá mejorcito, " y si no… pues… este… algo tendré que hacer jajajajajajaja!

Ya los dejo leer….

La oficina era muy amplia, con grandes libreros a los costados repletos de libros de todos tamaños, algunas pinturas barrocas que daban una sensación de solemnidad y hasta el fondo, un escritorio de madera muy pesado y un ventanal cuya vista abarcaba todos los edificios de la escuela. Cada vez que entraba a ese lugar, Haruka sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

-Vaya vaya, nuevamente recibo su visita- escucharon una voz desde el escritorio. Haruka se acercó un par de pasos, lentamente, y se detuvo unos segundos, dudoso, antes de levantar el rostro y ver a la mujer que le hablaba. Era una mujer mayor, con las facciones delicadas pero la mirada penetrante, se notaba que tenía una gran experiencia y un carácter muy fuerte.

-Si, jejeje… ya ve cómo la extraño- respondió el joven rubio llevándose una mano a la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Michiru, quien se encontraba a un paso detrás de él subió la mirada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Haruka alcanzó a verla al extremo de su ojo y esta reacción le indicaba que había metido la pata.

-Por eso te encanta meterte en problemas- dijo la madre superiora acomodándose los lentes. –¿Ahora qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó volteando a ver a la hermana que estaba detrás de los chicos.

-Se metió al edificio de las chicas de nuevo- respondió Sor Rose con una expresión un tanto molesta –Interrumpió las clases, alborotó y molestó a las chicas y….

-Oiga, no es para tanto, si me sigue echando tierra me va a ahogar- dijo Haruka interrumpiendo a la hermana.

-… y es un majadero contestón que me dijo ¡pingüino!- alzó la voz sor Rose poniéndose roja del coraje. La madre superiora no se esperaba la parte final de la respuesta y, primero, se sorprendió, y después trató con todas sus fuerzas de no carcajearse frente a ellos, acción que logró disimular bien, pues ninguno lo notó.

-Ya basta- dijo la madre superiora alzando la voz. Los tres presentes voltearon a verla y agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. –Bueno, que el señor Tenoh se meta en problemas ya es pan de cada día, pero usted señorita Kaioh….- volteó a ver a Michiru quien bajó más la mirada –Entiendo…- dijo la madre superiora dando un fuerte suspiro –Siempre los problemas por los que apareces en mi oficina están relacionados con el pésimo comportamiento de tu hermano- la directora volteó a ver a Haruka quien hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Señora directora, todo es mi culpa… yo me llevé a Michiru a la fuerza, ella no tuvo nada que ver. Si quiere castigar a alguien que sea sólo a mi…- suplicaba Haruka.

-De que tienes la culpa, no lo dudo Haruka- dijo la madre superiora en un tono serio.

–Ahí está, entonces no tiene que castigarla – dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, tratando de convencerla.

-Yo lo estaba ayudando a escapar- dijo la chica de forma inexpresiva –Haruka no me obligó, yo lo hice porque quise… porque no quería que lo volvieran a regañar- su rostro ahora se tornó triste, realmente no le gustaba que se metiera en tantos problemas. La madre superiora negó ligeramente con la cabeza y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Comprendo, pero, Michiru, aunque sea tu hermano y quieras protegerlo, es el momento de que se haga responsable de sus acciones y madure- dijo la mujer mayor en un tono calmado, tratando de animar a la chica. –Y antes de que rezongues, Tenoh, ya tengo el castigo perfecto para esta ocasión- Haruka se quedó con la boca a medio abrir, realmente le cortó la inspiración. –Como te gusta tanto hacer ejercicio y, últimamente haz perdido un poco de respeto a las normas de este colegio y a todo lo que estudiar aquí implica…- el joven aguantó la respiración nervioso de escuchar el castigo que le venía –tendrás que limpiar el altar y lavar las bancas de la Iglesia- dijo finalmente la madre superiora.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ!- el rubio se quedó con la boca abierta – ¡¡¡pero si son como mil!

-Pero no te preocupes, como a tu hermana le gusta apoyarte y se preocupa tanto por ti, no creo que le importe compartir el castigo contigo- dijo con una sonrisa la madre superiora volteando a ver a Michiru, quien abrió los ojos a su máximo, pero aceptó su culpa y se quedó callada. Los dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver y con un gesto de arrepentimiento y culpa, dieron un gran suspiro y al dar media vuelta para salir de la oficina –Por cierto Michiru- dijo la madre superiora antes de que se fueran.

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica un tanto inexpresiva.

-Por favor trata de enseñar a tu hermano a vestirse. No sé por qué siempre que aparece en esta oficina llega todo desaliñado y despeinado- Haruka estaba a punto de replicar algo pero Michiru lo empujó fuera.

-Si señora, no se preocupe, yo me encargo de eso- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa ligera, se despidió con una reverencia y después salió del lugar dando un suspiro enorme.

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, recostado sobre su cama, cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta. Bajó unos milímetros el libro para ver sobre él a quien lo interrumpió.

-Vaya, por el azotón puedo afirmar que te cacharon y te dieron un buen castigo- dijo el joven viendo como el recién llegado aventaba su mochila sobre la cama junto a la suya.

-Ahora si la regué…- dijo el otro joven aventándose a la cama de espaldas.

-Bieeeeen Haruka- dijo el otro en un tono sarcástico –nada más dime, ¿cuándo no la riegas?- bajó el libro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada fija en el otro joven, quien ya se había acomodado con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos.

-Involucré a Michiru- dijo Haruka en un tono algo molesto.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó el joven de cabello negro en un tono entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Seguramente ahora si no me va a volver a hablar- dijo el rubio dando un fuerte suspiro.

-No lo creo, tu hermana es la chica más buena, linda, sensata, comprensiva, hermosa….

-¡Oye!- gritó Haruka algo exaltado -¡Tranquilo Takuma, estás hablando de mi hermana!- se paró de la cama y se puso frente a su compañero con una expresión amenazante.

-Calma, calma, sólo te lo decía para que te des cuenta de que te va a perdonar, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo Takuma levantando las manos para calmar a su amigo, quien terminó sentándose de la cama. –Dios, pero qué carácter.

-Nos tocó limpiar, prácticamente, ¡toda la Iglesia!- dijo Haruka echándose hacia atrás. Su compañero lo vio levantando una ceja.

-Creo que tienes razón… Michiru no te va a volver a hablar nunca más- dijo el joven asintiendo con la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa burlona. El rubio volteó a verlo con una mirada que lo podía atravesar y negó con la cabeza volviendo a recostarse.

Miércoles 2 de agosto de 2006

Ahí ta, cómo lo miran…. Jejeje…. Por favor dejen algún comentario, si les gustó o si no, para ver qué se le puede hacer a esto "


	3. Chapter 3

El día había llegado, Haruka se encontraba en la puerta de la Iglesia preparado con un trapeador en la mano y un trapo en el hombro. Se encontraba esperando a que Michiru llegara, se sentía muy nervioso pues no había cruzado palabra con ella desde hacía dos días y temía que estuviera furiosa con él. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro.

-Manos a la obra- Michiru caminó frente a él sin decir nada más. El rubio quería decir algo pero ella siguió adelante y prefirió seguirla sin decir nada. Llegaron frente al altar, Haruka volteó y vio las largas filas de bancas que aguardaban su trapo.

-¡Moriremos!- pensó Haruka con una expresión de sufrimiento que no trató de disimular.

-Es tu culpa, así que te aguantas- dijo Michiru como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, acción que hacía muy seguido cuando se trataba de Haruka, misteriosamente siempre sabía lo que pensaba y contestaba como si lo hubiera expresado. Era uno de los tantos misterios que al rubio enigmaba sobre su hermana. Cada uno agarró un instrumento de limpieza y comenzó una actividad. Haruka empezó trapeando el piso, mientras Michiru tomó un trapo y la cubeta con agua para limpiar las bancas. La tarea era realizada en total silencio, apenas se escuchaba uno que otro rechinido de los zapatos. El rubio constantemente volteaba a ver a la chica quien ya iba en la tercera fila. Haruka se detuvo y se paró junto a la banca donde se encontraba Michiru limpiando.

-Michiru, yo debería ser quien…- comenzó a hablar un poco tímido, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-No digas nada- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza mientras seguía realizando su tarea.

-Pero…- insistió el rubio.

-Nada….- lo volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez volteó a verlo inexpresiva. Haruka se sintió infinitamente culpable, agachó la mirada y volvió a su actividad.

-Lo siento…- dijo el joven en una voz queda, mientras seguía trapeando. Michiru se dio cuenta, se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-Oye, no te disculpes… yo también tengo algo de responsabilidad- dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco mal por el trato que le dio anteriormente –Fui yo quien decidió ayudarte- sonrió ligeramente. Haruka volteó a verla y sonrió de la misma manera.

-Gesto que se te agradece bastante- dijo el rubio deteniéndose en su labor –Pero también tengo que dejar de abusar de tu amabilidad- dio un fuerte suspiro –Siempre te estoy metiendo en este tipo de problemas.

-Pero… la verdad… es muy divertido- confesó la chica con una gran sonrisa. El rubio se sorprendió por la respuesta y su rostro no lo disimuló, abrió los ojos enormes. –Ver la cara de sor Rose cuando le dices pingüino no tiene precio- comenzó a reír la chica de cabello aguamarina y el joven a su lado se contagió de esta.

–Creo, que aunque uno debe volverse responsable y serio, también hay que arriesgarse un poco y no ser tan rígido- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa comenzando nuevamente a trapear. Michiru asintió con la cabeza y tomó el trapo para volver a su actividad de limpieza.

Haruka terminó de trapear y se dirigió a ayudar a su hermana a limpiar las bancas. Se hincó junto a ella e introdujo su trapo a la cubeta con agua.

-Sabes cuál es el único problema que le veo a todo esto- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a la chica junto a él, quien volteó a verlo con una expresión de "no sé" –Pues, que seguramente la madre superiora le va a hablar a nuestros padres.

-Lo único que espero es que mamá no se entere- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina un poco preocupada.

-Si se entera seguramente me echará la culpa- dijo Haruka tallando fuertemente una mancha que se rehusaba a salir. –Por alguna extraña razón, motivo o circunstancia, siempre sospecha de mí.

-¡Pero si tu tienes la culpa!- respondió Michiru exaltada. El rubio se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, hizo un gesto pensativo por unos segundos.

-Mmmmm… si, tienes toda la razón, fue mi culpa- dijo con una sonrisa cínica. La niña de cabello aguamarina negó con la cabeza y sonrió. –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu eres su nena preciosa y siempre te excusa, mientras que a mi me encierra en el calabozo tirando la llave por la ventana, claro, después del respectivo sermón.

-Que exagerado eres- dijo la chica –Mamá no es tan mala, nunca te ha encerrado en ningún lado.

-Bueno… no… pero sé que le gustaría- dijo con una expresión segura.

-Si… pobre de ti- respondió Michiru en un tono sarcástico.

-Soy un ser incomprendido por la sociedad- dijo el joven llevándose una mano al rostro, haciendo la mímica de que estaba llorando. La chica rodó las pupilas hacia arriba haciendo una expresión de "Dios mío, qué hice para merecer esto" y el joven comenzó a reír. Así siguieron con sus labores, platicaban de algo y uno de los dos terminaba siendo humillado por el otro con algún comentario sarcástico. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, prácticamente ya eran inmunes a sus ataques y bromas.

-Por cierto- dijo Michiru deteniéndose por un momento y volteando a ver al joven a su lado –estoy limpiando miles de bancas y aún no sé realmente por qué- dijo con una expresión curiosa. Haruka la vio levantando una ceja, no entendía bien lo que quería decir. –Aún no me dices por qué te metiste al edificio de mujeres- dijo la chica acercándose un poco al joven quien, lo pensó por un segundo, y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón.

-Pues…- se llevó la mano a la nuca –Fui por ti- dijo sencillamente.

-¿Por mi?- preguntó la chica incrédula.

-Pues si… Era un día muy bonito, demasiado como para desperdiciarlo escuchando la aburrida clase de sor Inés- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, él sabía que su hermana odiaba esa clase y adoraba los días soleados como ese. Él haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, aún si eso representaba tener que limpiar una iglesia o escuchar miles de sermones y regaños. La chica de cabello aguamarina se quedó sin habla, sorprendida de la respuesta. –Y cuando me infiltré sor Rose me cachó, me agarró del saco y me desabotoné para safarme, pero cuando se dio cuenta me soltó…- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de la chica quien se imaginó la escena. Haruka rió ligeramente mientras seguía limpiando con el trapo. Michiru sonrió y, tomando por sorpresa al rubio, se aventó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Como no lo esperaba, al recibir a su hermana, el joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó llevándose a la chica con él.

La madre superiora, sor Rose y sor Inés entraron a la Iglesia caminando por el centro. Iban a inspeccionar el trabajo de los jóvenes castigados, voltearon a todos lados y no vieron a nadie. Siguieron caminando y se asustaron al escuchar un alarido de dolor en la tercera fila. Sor Rose brincó detrás de la madre superiora, y sor Inés detrás de Sor Rose. La monja mayor caminó despacio hacia el origen de los ruidos y se detuvo al sentir algo extraño en el piso, se levantó un poquito el batón y se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado, había un gran charco en el piso.

-Ay… - escucharon las monjas una voz ronca provenir de entre las bancas. Sor Rose y Sor Inés tomaron sus crucifijos y empezaron a rezar. -Ahora si me dolió el azotón.

La madre superiora reconoció la voz y rápidamente se dirigió a la fila. Se detuvo en seco al ver una escena nada grata.

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo!- preguntó la monja exaltada al ver a Michiru encima de Haruka, quien le había servido de colchón para no golpearse al caer. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se observaron por unos segundos, después la chica se sentó rápidamente poniéndose toda roja como un tomate bien maduro. El joven volteó a ver a la madre superiora quien lo veía con una mirada que lo pudo calcinar. -¿Y bien?- preguntó la monja insistente.

-Este… es que… yo… - Haruka empezó a tartamudear mientras las monjas lo acribillaban con sus miradas.

-Me tropecé y para evitar que me golpeara, Haruka me sujetó pero terminamos los dos en el piso- dijo Michiru un poco apenada, viendo al piso. La madre superiora comprendió que fue un accidente.

-Está bien, sólo les pido que se apuren en limpiar este desastre- dijo la madre superiora parando la cubeta que había sido empujada cuando Haruka cayó. –Y espero que lo hagan sin ningún otro contratiempo- ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse y se apenaron. Después de esto las monjas se retiraron dejando a los chicos trapeando el reguero de agua. Haruka se puso a trapear el pasillo, dando la espalda a Michiru. La chica, al verlo sonrió recordando el momento en que se cayeron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el par de ojos azules intensos que se encontró al abrir los suyos después de recobrarse de la caída.

El rubio volteó al instante en que Michiru comenzó a limpiar la banca. Sonrió al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos y concentrada en su tarea. Estaba como hipnotizado, sintió algo extraño que lo descontroló y rápidamente tomó el trapeador y empezó a secar el piso muy rápido como para terminar el trabajo lo más aprisa posible.

Otro capítulo, otro enredo jejejejejeje… ahora no me tardé tanto, la inspiración se vio benevolente " … Espero les haya gustado. Y para los que me han hecho preguntas… todo se aclarará si siguen leyendo jajajajajjajaja! Soy un wampiro malvado muajajajajajajajajajajaja!


	4. Chapter 4

Takuma se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro cuando escuchó la perilla de la puerta abrirse. Sin tener que voltear sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y en qué condición llegaba.

-Espero que esta lección te enseñe a no romper las preciadas reglas de nuestra honorabilísima institución- dijo el joven de cabello negro en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el otro joven antes de aventarse bocabajo en su cama.

-No es mi culpa que te castigaran, mi estimado Haruka- respondió Takuma cambiando de hoja.

-Estoy muerto…- dijo el rubio en un tono pesado. El otro muchacho levantó una ceja al ver el estado vegetativo de su amigo. Haruka cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un librazo en la espalda.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- se levantó furioso volteando a ver a su compañero de cuarto quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues yo te veo bastante vivito- respondió Takuma con una sonrisa sarcástica. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Haruka al escuchar el comentario. Sintió innecesario tratar de contestarle, pues siempre, de una u otra forma, Takuma siempre lograba ganarle en sus pleitos verbales, sobretodo ahora que no estaba en condiciones ni siquiera de pensar. Mejor se sentó en la cama recargándose en la pared, con las piernas encogidas sobre su pecho.

El joven de cabello negro regresó a su lectura, pero no podía concentrarse, no era normal que su amigo no le hiciera ningún comentario o lo molestara mientras leía, esa actividad era como algo natural en Haruka y, hasta sospechaba que era una acción fisiológica para él. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana. Ya era tarde y se podían ver algunos tintes rosados y morados del atardecer sobre las nubes. Debido a su ubicación, esta clase de espectáculo no podía verse desde los dormitorios de las mujeres.

-Te gustaría que ella lo pudiera ver, verdad- dijo Takuma con una sonrisa confidente.

-Ella es la que aprecia este tipo de cosas- dijo Haruka dando un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana -A ella le gustan los atardeceres y contar las estrellas antes de dormir- terminó con una sonrisa un poco boba. El joven de cabello negro nuevamente levantó la ceja al escuchar el comentario, vio unos momentos a su compañero y sonrió.

-Y a ti te encanta- dijo el joven con una sonrisa enorme.

-A mi me en…. ¡¿QUÉ?!- se quedó Haruka perplejo con el comentario – ¿de qué rayos hablas?- volteó a ver al joven pelinegro con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

-Por cómo te expresas cualquiera diría que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella- dijo Takuma con una gran sonrisa. El rubio le dio una mirada extraña. –Y no me veas así. Es la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, cualquier hombre se enamoraría perdidamente de ella.- dijo levantando las cejas malévolamente.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- gritó Haruka exaltado por el comentario no agradable –¡¡Estás hablando de MI HERMANA!! – se paró sobre la cama viendo a su amigo con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Y…?- preguntó el pelinegro con una expresión de incrédulo, al mismo tiempo que encogía los hombros muy quitado de la pena.

En los dormitorios de chicas, se escuchaban cuchicheos y risas provenir de una de las habitaciones.

-¿En verdad los encontraron en el suelo?- preguntó incrédula, una chica de cabello castaño lacio que se encontraba sentada en su cama -¿Y las monjas no se sulfuraron?

-No- una chica de cabello aguamarina que se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si los encontraron en una posición pecaminosa- dijo la joven de lentes llevándose la mano a la boca –Santo cielo, qué desgracia para la honra de Nuestra Señora María – dijo la chica abanicándose rápidamente con la mano, como si fuera a desmayarse.

-Eres una payasa Shiori- dijo la otra jovencita no despegando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Sabes que tengo razón Michiru, aquí son una bola de santurronas- dijo Shiori con un gesto molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, creo que… en una escuela de monjas tienen que ser así, o al menos eso tenía entendido- respondió Michiru con un tono sarcástico volteando a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa ligera.

- Bueno… y dime ¿qué se siente que te abrace el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela?- preguntó Shiori con una sonrisa enorme. La chica de cabello aguamarina levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-Pues… en primer lugar, no es el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela, y, en segundo lugar…- Michiru dio un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar –es MI HERMANO, me ha abrazado muchas veces, no tiene nada de ESPECIAL- dijo un poco exasperada por tantos comentarios sin sentido de su amiga.

-Es especial cuando te gusta la persona- dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa malévola –y yo creo que para ti fue muuuuuuy especial.

-Contigo no se puede- dijo la otra chica levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta. Detrás de ella iba su amiga riendo ligeramente, confiada de que le había tocado una fibra sensible.

Haruka y Takuma caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al comedor. Ese y la sala de estudios, eran los únicos lugares donde podían compartir chicos y chicas. Todas las demás áreas de la escuela estaban separadas. Ambos amigos iban platicando muy entrados en la conversación.

-Tienes que admitir que Michiru es hermosa- dijo Takuma con una sonrisa enorme.

-No, definitivamente no lo puedo negar- respondió Haruka encogiendo los hombros un poco –pero no puedo decir que es horrible cuando no lo es.

-Claro, claro- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente- ahora resulta que no puedes mentir- sonrió confidente y le dio un codazo a su amigo. –No me digas que no te encantaría andar con ella.

-¡Estás loco!- respondió el rubio exaltado -¿qué parte de es mi HERMANA, no comprendes?- preguntó el muchacho haciendo hincapié en la palabra hermana.

-Pero ese no es problema- dijo Takuma con una mirada malévola y moviendo las cejas rápidamente. Haruka giró los ojos hacia el cielo sintiéndose frustrado de no lograr nada con su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, un par de chicas iban platicando mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-Yo digo que si.

-Claro que no, Shiori- decía la chica de cabello aguamarina con un gesto incrédulo.-Es una locura.

-¿Por qué no Michiru? Digo… es increíblemente atento contigo, te carga los libros, siempre busca la forma de verte, sabe todo lo que te gusta y lo que no, te va a ver a todos tus recitales, besa el camino que pisas y…

-Para tu tren amiga- dijo Michiru parándose en seco- ¿la palabra hermano no te dice nada?- preguntó sarcásticamente la chica –aparte, Haruka siempre me mete en líos, sólo piensa en él y NO besa nada- terminó la joven cruzándose de manos.

-Ay si, ahora resulta- dijo Shiori con una sonrisita que no gustó nada a la otra chica –Mi hermano, mi hermano- repetía con un tono entre sarcástico y burlón –No te hagas tonta, ese es un pretexto muy barato y bien lo sabes.

-De cuando acá adulas y defiendes tanto a Haruka- preguntó Michiru un poco incrédula de la actitud caritativa de su amiga para su hermano.

-Me repatea su arrogante ser, y nos odiamos mutuamente, pero no estoy ciega- respondió la otra chica negando con el dedo índice –Haruka está buenísimo- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto perversa, lo que provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Michiru.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes seguían con su discusión por el pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos del comedor.

-Vamos, eres el más popular de todos. Todas las chicas andan tras de ti. Todas harían lo que fuera por que voltearas a verlas- dijo Takuma muy seguro. Tres chicas se encontraban platicando en voz queda mientras veían pasar a los dos amigos, Haruka volteó a verlas, les sonrió y guiñó el ojo, acción que provocó que las niñas rieran nerviosamente –¡Ves! Eres todo un casanova- reafirmó el joven de cabello negro señalando a las jovencitas que seguían ruborizadas. –Si te lo propusieras conquistarías a cualquier niña del instituto…- de pronto el chico se quedó pensativo - bueno, menos a mi querida Shiori- dijo Takuma con una sonrisa confidente y llevándose una mano a la barbilla, haciendo un gesto de galán de telenovela barata –ella sólo tiene ojos para mi- dijo el joven muy seguro de sí mismo. De pronto, frente a ellos aparecieron Shiori y Michiru, quienes se veían muy entradas en su plática.

-Pero si Haruka es el más guapo, atractivo, fuerte, atlético, simpático, listo y genial chico de toda la escuela- dijo Shiori con la mirada perdida en el infinito, parecía que un montón de corazoncitos flotaban alrededor suyo.

-¿Decías algo Takuma?- preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa burlona, viendo a su amigo, a quien parecía que una pequeña nube negra llovía sobre él. Las dos chicas voltearon hacia enfrente y vieron a los dos chicos, uno bastante abrumado y el otro con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya Shiori, en qué buen concepto me tienes- dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa.

-Emmm… hola- dijo Shiori un poco nerviosa –este… este… Estaba hablando de otro Haruka- aclaró la chica con una gran sonrisa nerviosa –Obviamente no me refería a ti, tu estás bien feo- dijo haciéndole un gesto de desprecio.

-Por supuesto- contestó sarcásticamente el rubio con una sonrisa confidente. Mientras se escuchaban los lamentos de Takuma. Haruka sólo se reía.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué tan contento Haruka?- preguntó Michiru notando la sonrisa de su hermano. El rubio sólo respondió negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Takuma, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Shiori a su novio al ver su expresión de desolación. El joven no contestó siguió de largo perseguido por una nubecita tormentosa. Los otros tres jóvenes se voltearon a ver, encogieron los hombros y lo siguieron hasta el comedor.

Domingo 24 de septiembre de 2006

Lunes 5 de febrero de 2007

Me tardé un buen escribiendo esto… en realidad, lo escribí por partes, como… un párrafo cada siglo jajajajaja… lo siento, ya espero ponerme las pilas para seguirle jejejeje… gracias neko por devolverme la inspiración!! Jejeje, eres lo máximo!!


	5. Chapter 5

En el comedor de la escuela cuatro amigos se encontraban platicando mientras cenaban. Uno seguía con la nubecita sobre su cabeza y una expresión de desolación que no podía con ella por escuchar a su novia declarar su admiración por su mejor amigo.

-Ya Taku- decía Shiori abrazando el brazo de su novio – no es para tanto- dijo la chica tratando de consolarlo pero no parecía surtir ningún efecto en él. La plática continuaba hasta que de repente un grupo de chicos entraron por la puerta principal del comedor. Todos en el lugar voltearon a ver de quiénes se trataban y cuchicheos no se dejaron esperar. Un grupo de tres hermosas chicas caminaban entre las mesas, la líder, una joven pelinegra, con el cabello largo lacio perfectamente peinado, ojos verdes muy intensos, quien iba en medio, tenía una expresión de superioridad que se complementaba con cada paso firme que daba. Al pasar junto a la mesa de Haruka, Michiru y sus amigos, la chica sonrió confidentemente al intercambiar una mirada con el rubio, inmediatamente giró la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa del lado opuesto del comedor, seguida por sus amigas.

-Que miedo…- dijo Shiori temblando un poco –La princesa de hielo ha hecho su majestuosa entrada triunfal.

-Y creo que ya le echó el ojo a nuestro querido amigo- dijo Takuma dando unas palmadas sobre el hombro de Haruka, comentario que no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio.

-Hideki Emi es una de las mejores estudiantes, es presidenta del consejo estudiantil…- platicaba Michiru hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-… es la chica más popular y sus padres son inmensamente ricos- dijo Shiori un tanto frustrada, ya que la chica no le caía para nada bien. –Aunque… hay alguien que le hace la competencia directa- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a su amiga de cabello aguamarina. Michiru vio a su amiga con una mirada incrédula, y cuando comprendió a lo que se refería, negó con la cabeza.

- No me metas en tus cosas- dijo Michiru –no me interesa, ni nunca me ha interesado competir con Emi.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que ella no quiera competir contigo- dijo Takuma llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-Dejen sus paranoias a un lado- dijo Haruka frustrado de escuchar necedades -no molesten a Michiru.

-El hermano al rescate- dijo Takuma molestando a su amigo.

-Está bien, mejor cambiemos de tema, no vamos a pasarnos los únicos instantes que tenemos juntos platicando de la princesa- dijo Shiori cambiando el tema.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, una chica pelinegra observaba atentamente los movimientos de Haruka, quien al sentir la mirada volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes intensos. Emi asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió confidentemente. El rubio frunció un poco el ceño y regresó su atención a la conversación de sus amigos, la cual ya había cambiado a chistes bobos.

Era un día de clases especialmente aburrido. Haruka veía a través de la ventana las nubes grises y el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Así o más deprimente el día?- se preguntó a si mismo. De pronto, su atención fue robada por un par de figuras que se escabullían entre los árboles. –Tórtolos- dijo con un poco de desprecio –Que aburrido- negó ligeramente con la cabeza y regresó la mirada al pizarrón donde habían algunas fórmulas anotadas.

Una chica de cabello aguamarina veía a través de la ventana del salón. Su mirada estaba fija en las nubes que viajaban rápidamente, empujadas por el fuerte viento que ese día enloquecido soplaba.

-Seguramente ahorita debes estar muy aburrido en física- se dijo a si misma con un tono un poco burlón. Conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que esa clase era una total tortura para él. Sonrió ligeramente con el recuerdo de esa persona, gesto que una niña a su lado notó.

-No te preocupes, tu príncipe seguramente ya se escapó de ese salón- dijo la chica en voz baja, apenas lo escuchó la otra chica.

-Si, yo creo que… ¡¿cuál príncipe?!- dijo Michiru captando lo que le acababan de decir – No tengo ningún príncipe.

-Si, claro- respondió la amiga en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa pícara. La chica de cabello aguamarina sólo pudo girar los ojos hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

La hora de la clase de deportes había llegado para los chicos. Algunos se encontraban en las canchas de basketball, otros en las de fútbol, y todo parecía tranquilo, menos en la pista de atletismo donde había una gran concurrencia de chicas al rededor. Algunos muchachos se encontraban calentando para comenzar varias carreras de preparación. Entre ellos se encontraba la razón de la gran cantidad de niñas alrededor de la pista. Tenía cabello negro, ojos azules profundos, piel blanca y una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera. El joven se acercó a la pista, tomó su lugar, e hizo algunos movimientos de estiramiento. Viendo la gran cantidad de gente aglomerada, Shiori y Michiru se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría.

-¡wow! ¡es Nobu Ren!- gritó Shiori reconociendo al muchacho en la pista -¡Ren, hola!.

- Cálmate- dijo Michiru tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, y un poco apenada por los gritos que estaba pegando.

–Michiru, ¿que no ves? – preguntó la chica incrédula de lo nada emocionada de su amiga -¡es Ren!- dijo con una gran expresión de asombro y felicidad.

-Ok… si… es Ren…- respondió Michiru un poco asustada. El joven escuchó su nombre, dejó de realizar los ejercicios de calentamiento y volteó hacia donde se encontraban Shiori y Michiru.

-Esta carrera es por usted, señorita Michiru- dijo Ren sonriendo y guiñando un ojo hacia la chica. La castaña tomó las manos de su amiga y comenzó a brincar emocionada. Los jóvenes se comenzaron a acomodar en sus casillas de salida.

En la malla que delimitaba el área de la pista de carreras, dos figuras se encontraban viendo la escena.

-Alguien debería bajarle los humos a ese engreído- dijo un joven de cabello negro quien estaba recargado en la malla. El otro, un rubio de ojos azules intensos que se encontraba a su lado, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente comprendiendo lo que le estaba proponiendo su amigo.

Los jóvenes en la pista se encontraban en sus lugares, de repente un disparo se escuchó y salieron corriendo. En ese instante el rubio se impulsó y corrió hacia la pista. Iba tan rápido que comenzó a dejar detrás a todos los corredores, hasta alcanzar al que se encontraba en la punta, que no era otro mas que Ren. El joven de cabello negro vio sobre su hombro como una figura se acercaba peligrosamente, trató de acelerar pero fue en vano, a un par de pasos de la meta fue rebasado. Las chicas gritaban de emoción ante tal espectáculo.

-¡Haruka!- el rubio escuchó su nombre y sonrió al reconocer a los jóvenes que corrían hacia él.

-Fue increíble, no pensé que fueras a hacerlo- dijo Takuma dando unas palmadas en la cabeza de su amigo –Y ni siquiera te agitaste- Haruka empezó a reír ligeramente mientras lo felicitaban.

-Alguien tiene que enseñarles como se debe hacer- respondió el rubio con una actitud de "ya que".

-No debes de fanfarronear de esta manera- dijo Michiru negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Fanfarronear?- preguntó incrédulo Haruka –Sólo corrí- dijo inocentemente. Michiru giró los ojos hacia el cielo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. –Espera, no me digas…- el rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza –estás desilusionada porque tu "novio" no ganó- dijo burlonamente. Michiru le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Los amigos se retiraron riendo y bromeando sin darse cuenta que Ren, con la respiración acelerada, los observaba intensamente, especialmente a Haruka, a quien parecía quería fulminar con la mirada. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo le pasó una toalla, el pelinegro se la arrebató y la tiró al suelo furioso.

-Me las vas a pagar- dijo quedamente dándose la vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

Desde la ventana del edificio continuo a las canchas, tres chicas habían observado toda la escena.

-Vaya, Haruka es muy bueno- una chica de cabello plateado dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Pobre Ren, realmente debe sentirse terrible- dijo otra chica de cabello negro azulado.

-Esto es absolutamente perfecto- escucharon a la tercera mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Después la chica dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a sus amigas totalmente confundidas.

Ren echaba chispas por todos los pasillos que tomaba rumbo a su dormitorio, entró e inmediatamente azotó la puerta detrás de él, dando un gran gruñido de frustración.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, si la rompes la tienes que pagar- Ren escuchó una voz familiar, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana donde se encontraba una hermosa joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emi?- preguntó Ren molesto pero con un tono más moderado.

-¿Acaso ya no puedo visitarte?- preguntó la joven acercándose al muchacho, levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla juguetonamente. –Pensé que nos la pasábamos bien- esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-No estoy de humor- respondió sentándose de golpe sobre su cama.

-Lo sé, lo vi todo- dijo la joven sentándose sobre la cama –Vi como Haruka te humillaba en frente de todos, incluyendo a la pequeña princesa. Ren levantó la mirada hacia su acompañante. –No me veas así, yo no tengo la culpa de que Haruka sea mejor que tu.

-¡Jamás!- el joven gritó mientras se levantaba abruptamente tomando a la chica de los hombros –Ese imbécil nunca va a ser mejor que yo en nada- su voz tenía un tono amenazador. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de su abrupto y se relajó un poco –Perdón…- dijo un poco apenado soltando a la chica dándole la espalda. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Esto te tiene demasiado tenso- dijo Emi con una voz comprensiva –No es fácil aceptar que un don nadie comience a desplazarte- El muchacho frunció ligeramente el ceño –Pero te tengo la solución perfecta. Ren levantó la ceja ligeramente y volteó para recibir esa solución. -Su hermana.

-¿Michiru, ella qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó ingenuamente sin comprender el plan de su "amiga".

-Es muy sencillo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa confidente – La debilidad de Haruka es su hermana. ¿Quieres vengarte? Aléjala de él, invítala a salir, envíale flores, enamórala. Sé que no te costaría trabajo, además ella te gusta- Ren se quedó pensativo, la idea no le desagradaba pero algo no le cuadraba en la ecuación.

-¿Y tu qué sacas de todo esto?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

-Tu sabes que te quiero, no me gusta verte tan triste- respondió la chica rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos.

-Más bien creo que quieres otra cosa- respondió mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos –¿No será que quieres dejar el camino libre para quedarte con Haruka? – preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

-Está bien- dijo la chica en un tono derrotista – Tu sabes que Haruka me gusta y tengo mis suposiciones sobre él- Ren frunció el ceño al escuchar eso – pero no te preocupes a quien quiero es a ti- trató de enmendar la situación –además, he escuchado que quieren postular a Michiru como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y lo que quiero es que alguien la distraiga, la mantenga ocupada y tal vez, no sé, le cree cierta fama…

-Para evitar que te reemplace- interrumpió el pelinegro comprendiendo todo el trasfondo del plan.

-Si, algo así- dijo Emi poco feliz –Entonces, ¿esto es un trato?

-Está bien, puedo sacrificarme por ti- respondió con una sonrisa –pero antes necesito un poco de inspiración- pegó el cuerpo de su acompañante al suyo mientras la besaba fervientemente y bajaba el zipper de su falda.

Tanto tiempo sin escribir pero lo quiero retomar, todas las ideas siguen iguales desde que se concibió cada una de mis historias.

Agosto 2012


	6. Chapter 6

Era una noche tranquila, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban durmiendo con excepción de una chica de cabello aguamarina que se encontraba en la sala común, sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, con la mirada fija en el fuego que bailaba intensamente. Su mente estaba sumergida en pensamientos indescifrables hasta para ella misma, una serie de sentimientos que no comprendía, emociones confusas que no le permitían dormir con tranquilidad.

-Mi reino por saber qué estás pensando- escuchó una voz ronca familiar detrás de ella e inmediatamente una mano sobre su hombro. Sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de su acompañante.

-Nada en particular, hermano- contestó sencillamente.

-No te creo, algo te ocurre- respondió dando un brinco y sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

-No sé, no he podido dormir bien últimamente- dijo Michiru dando un ligero suspiro. Haruka la observó unos segundos, su semblante era algo triste y melancólico.

-Mmmm… ¡ya sé!- dijo el rubio en un tono triunfal –Estás triste porque tu novio perdió- dijo burlonamente con una gran sonrisa, lo que provocó que la chica también sonriera.

-Claro que no, primero no es mi novio, ya te lo había dicho, y segundo no me interesa- dijo un poco molesta por el comentario. Haruka rió ligeramente.

-¿Recuerdas su cara? No supo ni qué fue lo que pasó- comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-No te burles- Michiru le dio una palmada ligera en la pierna –Fanfarronear sólo te trae problemas, como cuando éramos niños…

-Fanfarronear, correr, jugar, creo que hasta respirar- dijo sarcásticamente –No es mi culpa ser tan bueno para todo- ella le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria –Bueno, no para todo- el rubio rió ligeramente. Michiru sonrió al verlo, realmente la hacía feliz verlo contento, era como un sentimiento de paz que no comprendía. Mientras Haruka seguía platicando ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. El rubio volteó ligeramente para verla dormida sobre su hombro lo que provocó que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía como un ángel, "de dónde salió eso" pensó desconcertado mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy volviéndome loco- se dijo a si mismo en voz muy queda para evitar que su acompañante se despertara.

Eran las siete de la mañana, el despertador sonaba intensamente mientras una mano, sin ningún éxito, manoteaba tratando de apagarlo.

-¡Ya cállate!- dijo una chica de cabello castaño gruñendo mientras lograba apagar el dichoso despertador –Así está mejor- dijo triunfal al lograr su cometido.

-¡Haruka!- gritó su compañera de habitación despertándose abruptamente, sentándose en la cama -¿dónde estoy?- preguntó despistada.

-Uuuuhhh- dijo burlonamente la otra chica -¿estabas soñando con Haruka?- preguntó maliciosamente.

-No…- respondió Michiru aún tratando de entender qué pasaba –Estaba con él en la sala y creo que me quedé dormida- dijo recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

-Ahora resulta- dijo incrédula Shiori cruzando los brazos – no me engañas, si los he visto- señaló su ojo.

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando- respondió la otra chica con una gran interrogación en el rostro. Su amiga se aventó en su cama, se hincó frente a ella y la vio fijamente.

-Ustedes más que hermanos parecen novios- dijo la chica con una mirada inquisidora –Y no me digas que no… las miraditas, los cuchicheos, sus escapadas, y puedo seguir enlistando- Michiru dio un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

-Contigo no se puede razonar- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina retirando la sábana para posteriormente levantarse. Su amiga la vio dirigirse a su closet – ¿a dónde vas?- dijo un poco sorprendida.

-A bañarme- dijo Michiru sacando su uniforme del armario.

-Me estás evadiendo- dijo Shiori molesta.

-No te evado, simplemente me ahorro la discusión porque sé que no voy a lograr hacerte entender- dijo Michiru guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la ducha. Shiori se quedó ahí sorprendida y derrotada.

Michiru, al salir de la habitación se recargó momentáneamente en la puerta que acababa de cerrar detrás de ella, abrazando la blusa que traía en las manos.

-¿Será posible?- preguntó al aire un poco preocupada pensando en lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Le tomó un par de segundos meditarlo y después negó con la cabeza –Es una locura- se incorporó y dirigió a bañarse.

El día había pasado de manera muy normal, nada fuera de lo común, las clases habituales, una que otra maestra sacada de quicio por un alumno revoltoso, si, el de siempre, el rubio incontrolable que vivía en la sala de detenciones. Como su hermano se encontraba castigado, Michiru decidió pasar la tarde leyendo en el bosque detrás de la escuela. Le gustaba ir a ese lugar tranquilo, debajo del árbol más frondoso, para alejarse un poco del mundo, poder sumergirse en un libro y fantasear sobre una vida alterna donde todo fuera más sencillo. Se visualizaba como la heroína que no necesitaba de nadie para salir avante, lo contrario de lo que todos podrían imaginar y como la visualizaban: la damisela en peligro en busca del príncipe que la rescate. Como odiaba ese estereotipo con la que la confundían, todos creían que ella era así excepto él, quien la conocía mejor que nadie, quien sabía quién era y lo que era capaz. Su mente comenzó a volar, imaginando las escenas interpretadas por ella y ese alguien especial que sabía qué decir en el momento adecuado, qué hacer y decir para hacerla sentir bien.

-Con esa intensidad parece que lo quieres devorar con los ojos- escuchó una voz ronca que la regresó a la realidad. Bajó el libro y al subir la mirada reconoció al joven delante suyo.

-Ren, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven sin pensar, con un tono exabrupto.

-Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte- contestó el joven pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Quería saber cómo estabas, pero mejor te dejo seguir con tu lectura- finalizó con una ligera sonrisa amable.

-No, perdona, es que me asustaste- dijo Michiru tratando de enmendar su descortesía –Estoy bien, muchas gracias- contestó dejando el libro a un lado -¿Por qué la preocupación?- preguntó un poco desconcertada.

-No te ví en la sala de estudios, ni con tu amiga, pensé que tal vez te ocurría algo- contestó Ren con un gesto de preocupación. Michiru sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, solamente que a veces me gusta alejarme para estar sola y leer.

-Ya veo- comentó el muchacho viendo la portada del libro junto a ella –Es un buen libro- dijo hincándose y tomando el libro para verlo más de cerca –Te gustan las historias con personajes recios.

-Algo así- contestó Michiru tratando de hacerse la interesante.

-No te veo del tipo de hadas y castillos- dijo Ren hojeando el libro.

-¿Y de qué tipo me ves entonces?- preguntó curiosa, esto era algo nuevo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto y menos de él.

-Más bien como la chica de este libro: fuerte y audaz pero a la vez sensible, que busca el amor verdadero…- terminó su frase acercando su rostro ligeramente al de ella haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, manteniendo la conexión por unos minutos hasta que Michiru reaccionó, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se levantó. Ren se levantó después de ella.

-Ya es tarde, creo que debería regresar- dijo un poco nerviosa y ruborizada –seguramente mi hermano y mis amigos deben estar buscándome- tomó el libro de las manos de su acompañante y lo pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con un brazo.

-Si, es probable.

-Este… bueno… ya me voy, nos vemos luego- dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente. Cuando iba a disponer a caminar, el muchacho la detuvo tomándola de la mano libre.

-Espera- ella volteó a verlo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa –Si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mi- terminó con una voz profunda e hipnótica que estremeció a la chica. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para posteriormente emprender su camino de regreso al edificio principal. Mientras la veía alejarse, Ren sonrió confidente –Pronto.

La puerta del salón de castigo se abrió relevando salir a un Haruka muy aburrido que se rascaba la nuca mientras bostezaba.

-El horror- dijo en un tono absolutamente aburrido.

-Eres un chico malo, por eso siempre estás castigado- escuchó una voz melodiosa junto a él. Volteó y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes profundos recargada junto a la puerta.

-¿Emi, qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el rubio. La chica se incorporó y caminó frente a él.

-Te estaba esperando- respondió simplemente.

-¿A mi por qué?- preguntó incrédulo -¿Quieres que te pase la tarea de mañana?- preguntó en tono de broma. Ella rió ligeramente.

-Eres muy simpático, además de guapo- dijo la chica con una mirada seductora –mis cualidades favoritas en un hombre- le guiñó el ojo. Ella sabía que a Haruka le encantaban esos juegos y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

-Eres una chica muy hermosa y obviamente exigente, seguramente no te iba a gusta cualquiera- dijo Haruka cruzando los brazos frente a él.

-Me gustan las almas libres como la tuya- contestó acercándose al rubio y separando sus brazos -Es una lástima que siempre te traten de contener- se acercó un poco más, levantando la cabeza para ver al muchacho directamente a los ojos. Haruka sonrió coquetamente, pero la magia del momento se cortó cuando el celular de Emi sonó.

-Es un mensaje- lo revisó –Tengo que irme guapo, el deber llama. Nos vemos luego- dijo la hermosa chica haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano. Michiru llegó justo en el momento en que se estaban despidiendo. Emi pasó junto a ella y le sonrió, la chica de cabello aguamarina la vio con una mirada sospechosa y cuando al fin se marchó se dirigió hacia su hermano.

-Tierra a Haruka, responda- dijo Michiru en un tono un poco molesto agitando su mano frente al rostro de su hermano quien seguía viendo hacia el sitio donde Emi se había desvanecido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ingenuo al notar la molestia de su hermana.

-Estás como embobado- respondió Michiru cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no- el rubio negó con la cabeza –Espera un momento… estás celosa- afirmó burlonamente. Su hermana se sorprendió por el comentario.

-Ni al caso- respondió más molesta.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojada?- preguntó curioso.

-No estoy enojada, lo que ocurre es que esa chica tiene algo que no me gusta- respondió un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, solo estábamos platicando- Haruka encogió los hombros despreocupado –Además no existe otra chica en el mundo para mi que no seas tu- dijo agachándose un poco para dejar su rostro a la altura del de su hermana y colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella se ruborizó por el comentario.

-No seas payaso- lo empujó ligeramente para alejarlo –Mejor vamos a buscar a Shiori y Taku para ir a cenar, tengo hambre.

-Está bien- respondió Haruka con una gran sonrisa triunfal, uno de sus deportes favoritos era sacar de quicio a su hermana y lo había logrado. Ambos se retiraron sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos los observaban.

-Recibiste mi mensaje- apareció Ren en el pasillo observando a los hermanos alejarse en el sentido contrario en el cual se encontraba.

-Justo a tiempo- respondió Emi con una sonrisa sosteniendo su celular.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó el muchacho pelinegro un poco curioso.

-Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

-Bien, creo que ya sé cuál será mi siguiente movimiento- respondió confiado.

-Excelente, el plan va viento en popa- dijo la joven abrazando a su acompañante, parándose de puntas para alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso que él respondió apasionadamente –Pronto caerán- dijo Emi con una sonrisa malévola. Ren solo asintió con la cabeza para confirmar el decreto de la chica.

Agosto2012


	7. Chapter 7

Los últimos días habían sido extraños, Michiru casi no había podido pasar tiempo con Haruka porque algo siempre se les interponía en sus tiempos libres, sobretodo los castigos casi diarios del rubio y la misteriosa insistencia de Ren de aparecer en el camino de la hermosa chica y acompañarla en casi cualquier actividad que tuviera oportunidad. Michiru estaba alagada con tanta atención que el joven pelinegro le prestaba, además que no le parecía indiferente, era muy guapo y galante. Esa noche Ren y Michiru se encontraban platicando en los jardines de la zona de dormitorios, sentados en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de un laberinto de flores y arbustos hermosos. Estaban pasando un buen rato, riendo, charlando, coqueteando un poco. Desde una de las ventanas que daban al jardín, un par ojos azules los veía intensamente.

-Parece que quieres calcinarlos con la mirada, Haruka- escuchó una voz melodiosa y volteó para encontrarse con Emi quien se paró junto al joven, viendo la misma escena que él.

-Ese tipo no me agrada- dijo molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No te agrada él o no te agrada que esté con ella?

-Ninguna de las dos opciones- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin apartar la mirada de los jóvenes del jardín. Emi se acercó al rubio, colocó una mano en su mejilla para voltear su rostro, con suavidad, hacia ella.

-Mejor deberías pensar en otra cosa- le dio una mirada seductora con una linda sonrisa que ningún hombre cuerdo podría rechazar, excepto Haruka quien no era una persona convencional. –Y sé qué es lo que te podría distraer- dijo la chica tomando su mano para guiarlo por los pasillos del edificio hasta salir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó curioso el joven al notar que estaban yendo hacia la parte de atrás del Instituto, donde siempre tienen prohibido ir.

-Ya verás- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. De repente se detuvieron en frente de un edificio parecido a los del Instituto pero más pequeño. La puerta principal estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Creo que no podremos entrar- dijo Haruka tratando de abrir.

-Nunca dudes de la capacidad de una mujer decidida- dijo Emi sacando de su bolsillo una llave. El rubio la vio desconcertado y asombrado –Como presidenta del consejo tengo muchos privilegios- abrió el seguro e inmediatamente de abrir la puerta prendió las luces revelando un enorme garage con autos, motocicletas, y otros tipos de vehículos terrestres, algunos antiguos de colección y otros últimos modelos. La mandíbula de Haruka casi golpea el piso de la impresión.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó asombrado, caminando lentamente entre los pasillos admirando cada vehículo que se encontraba a su paso.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfal. Haruka volteó a verla aún con un enorme gesto de asombro –Son autos y motocicletas de los alumnos, las monjas los guardan aquí para que sólo los usen como transporte cuando van de regreso a sus casas para los feriados- Emi caminó junto a un hermoso Ferrari f430 Spider negro acariciando la carrocería con una mano –Este fue un regalo de mi papá, ni siquiera lo he podido encender… - levantó la mirada para fijarla en los ansiosos ojos de su acompañante – ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

-Es una broma, verdad- respondió Haruka ansioso con los ojos fijos en el auto, observándolo como si quisiera comérselo con la mirada –sería un sueño. La joven sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su falda y se las aventó, acción que tomó un poco de sorpresa al rubio pero, con su agilidad, logró cacharlas sin problema.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Haruka asintió con la cabeza; rápidamente abrió la puerta de la pelinegra para que entrara, después dio un brinco sobre el cofre y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad porque esto se va a poner intenso- dijo el joven sonriendo al encender el motor que rugía como un león –muy intenso- repitió con un tono bajo pero peligroso. Tomó firmemente el volante y apretó el acelerador provocando que el auto saliera disparado.

En la fuente del jardín dos jóvenes platicaban animadamente, dejando que el tiempo fluyera sin ninguna preocupación hasta que fue el momento de despedirse.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde- dijo la joven de cabello aguamarina al sentir que la brisa estaba refrescando. Se abrazó para cubrirse un poco del frío, por lo cual el joven se quitó el saco del uniforme que traía puesto y lo colocó sobre sus hombros.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo Ren ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Michiru la tomó y se dirigieron al edificio. El joven la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación – Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo con un tono ligeramente frustrado viendo la puerta detrás de ella. Ella asintió tímidamente y sonrió. Ren se agachó ligeramente, acercando su rostro al de su acompañante. Michiru se puso tan nerviosa que se petrificó. Súbitamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió detrás de la chica y el joven se separó.

-Hola, no sabía que estaban aquí- dijo Shiori con una gran sonrisa volteando a ver a ambos –voy por un chocolate a la máquina, ¿alguien quiere algo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Este… no, gracias- respondió el joven un poco nervioso, aclarando su garganta. Su compañera negó con la cabeza. La chica se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la máquina de golosinas que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Ambos jóvenes dieron un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

-Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos- dijo Michiru aún un poco nerviosa.

-Si, ya es tarde y tengo que empacar todavía- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa, llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca. –Este… buenas noches- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se disponía a partir cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera, tu saco- dijo Michiru quitándose la prenda. Ren no le permitió que se lo entregara.

-Quédate con él- dijo el muchacho pelinegro con una sonrisa –Me lo regresas cuando vuelva del feriado, así tendré un pretexto para volver a verte- Michiru se ruborizó por el comentario. –Nos vemos en unos días- Ren se despidió con un ademán y se alejó rápidamente. La chica lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo sujetando el saco entre sus brazos.

-Ejem….- escuchó una voz familiar que la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Volteó y vio a su amiga parada junto a ella con una mirada inquisidora.

-Este… hola- dijo nerviosamente la chica de cabello aguamarina -¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó inocentemente y también algo inconsciente.

-Pues… yo vivo aquí- respondió la chica levantando una ceja -¿a ti qué te pasa?

-A mi… nada- respondió Michiru aún nerviosa.

-Ajá… - dijo sarcásticamente su amiga notando que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo -¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó curiosa, viendo directamente a su amiga a los ojos.

-Nada…- respondió metiéndose a su cuarto. Su compañera la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si como no, a mi no me engañas- dijo Shiori sentándose en la cama de su amiga, mientras ella se dirigía al closet para sacar un gancho. La chica curiosa observaba detenidamente a su amiga y al ver cómo colocaba con delicadeza la prenda en el gancho, como un flashazo una idea se formuló en su cabeza -Nooooo- dijo en un tono de sorpresa – ¡ya son novios!- dijo emocionada, gritando y saltando en la cama apuntando hacia el saco. Michiru se aventó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No somos nada- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina un poco molesta –y no grites que te pueden escuchar….- dijo en voz un poco más baja. Su compañera trataba de quitarse la mano de la cara pero no podía -¿Si te suelto prometes no hacer ningún escándalo?- preguntó Michiru en un tono bajo y algo amenazador. Shiori asintió con la cabeza y su amiga la soltó. La pobre chica inhaló todo el aire que pudo para recuperar el aliento, que ya estaba casi azul.

-¡Casi me matas!- dijo la chica tratando de recuperar la compostura –Pero bueno, entonces qué haces con ese saco- preguntó señalando la prenda, que ahora Michiru colgaba en un gancho que había en la parte interna de la puerta. Lo acomodaba y lo observaba.

-Sólo me lo prestó para quitarme el frío- respondió sencillamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Haruka ya lo sabe?- preguntó su amiga cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Michiru algo confundida.

-Pues que eres novia de Ren- respondió Shiori con una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo que molestaría a su compañera de cuarto.

-Y dale…- dijo Michiru frustrada –No, no lo sabe porque no es mi novio- se dirigió a la cama de su compañera, donde se encontraba la maleta que estaba haciendo, tomó una blusa que estaba sobre la cama y se la aventó –Mejor sigue haciendo tu maleta que no vas a terminar.

-Está bien, sólo porque no quiero pasarme toda la noche en vela haciéndola- se levantó de la cama de Michiru y caminó hacia la suya para continuar con su labor.

-Voy a la sala- la chica de cabello aguamarina tomó un libro de su estante –Ya termina con eso que no pienso hacerte compañía toda la noche mientras terminas- dijo burlonamente antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta. Shiori sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sonriendo, de repente volteó a ver todo lo que tenía sobre su cama.

-¡WAAAA! ¿Cómo voy a meter todo esto?- gritó desesperada al ver la ardua tarea que le venía encima.

Iba a ser una semana de vacaciones y la mayoría de los alumnos regresarían a sus casas de visita. Pocos alumnos se quedarían debido a que sus padres no estarían o no tenían permiso para salir, entre ellos se encontraban Haruka y Michiru, cuyos padres estarían en un viaje de negocios.

En la sala común entraron Haruka y Emi riendo. Se dirigieron al sillón y se dejaron caer sin dejar de reír.

-Si se enteran los pingüinos nos matan- dijo Haruka entre risas llevándose una mano al rostro. -Ya me imaginé la cara de Sor Rose… y el sermón que nos daría- siguió riendo.

-No seas malo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Las pobres se las ven negras tratando de controlarte- el joven se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo, después de meditarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente sin desaparecer su sonrisa –soy todo un dolor de cabeza- dijo con un tono algo burlón recargando la espalda sobre el respaldo. La chica se quedó viéndolo, sin decir absolutamente nada, lo que notó el rubio -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó un poco extrañado. La chica se inclinó sobre él, apoyó una mano sobre su pierna y acercó su rostro a su oído.

-Para mi no eres ningún dolor de cabeza- dijo en un tono bajo y seductor –al contrario, creo que eres muy lindo- la joven sonrió confidente y se levantó dejando a Haruka totalmente sorprendido. Emi se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo y volteó hacia su acompañante. –Espero que cuando regrese tengamos otra velada tan emocionante como la de hoy- sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. En el instante que la hermosa joven salía pasó junto a ella otra chica, intercambiaron miradas antes de que desapareciera.

-Ya deja de babear- dijo la joven acercándose al muchacho del sillón, quien al escuchar su voz regresó a la realidad.

-¡Michiru!- dijo sorprendido el rubio al ver a su hermana junto a él, -No te había visto.

-Ya me di cuenta- respondió molesta sentándose a lado de su hermano –estabas muy entretenido con tu amiguita.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó Haruka algo divertido por la reacción de su acompañante.

-¡Jamás!- respondió inmediatamente, exaltada. Haruka no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante la situación. –Sabes que no me agrada, siempre está tramando algo- dijo un poco molesta.

-Es paranoia tuya- respondió el muchacho algo despreocupado. Siguieron hablando por unos minutos cuando un grito desgarrador los interrumpió.

-¡Shiori!- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo volteándose a ver.

-Creo que no entran sus cosas en la maleta-dijo Michiru un poco preocupada. Ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la habitación de las amigas. Al entrar vieron un gran reguero de ropa por todos lados y a la pobre chica llorando a mares en medio de la habitación. Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka y le dio la mirada de "voy a ayudarla" la cual entendió perfectamente y sólo asintió la cabeza antes de retirarse. La joven se acercó a su amiga.

-Anda, te ayudo- dijo sencillamente mientras recogía algunas prendas cerca de ella. La otra chica esbozó una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a recoger también. Así pasaron la noche doblando ropa, acomodándola y platicando.

Agosto2012


	8. Chapter 8

La semana de vacaciones en el instituto no es nada divertida para los alumnos que se quedaron. Deben ayudar a las monjas e institutrices con algunas tareas como limpiar la capilla, alimentar a los caballos del equipo de equitación, barrer las canchas, limpiar la alberca, preparar alimentos en la cocina y cualquier otra cosa que les pudiera ocurrir. Había sido una mañana atareada en la cocina, las monjas estaban enseñando a las chicas a preparar galletas, y como era de esperarse el sitio quedó como campo de guerra, lleno de harina esparcida por todos lados, manchas de masa, leche, huevos, un verdadero batidillo cuya responsabilidad de limpiar recaía en la persona con mayor detenciones había tenido a lo largo de ese semestre.

-Esto no son vacaciones- dijo Haruka frustrado restregando fuertemente el trapeador sobre el piso de la cocina, parecía que quería hacerle un hoyo con el utensilio. Michiru estaba muy divertida con el enfado de su hermano, y mientras lo escuchaba quejarse metía algunas galletas en bolsas de celofán. Haruka se incorporó, dejó el trapeador reposando sobre la pared, estiró los brazos para relajarse un poco y después se acercó a la mesa central, donde se encontraba su hermana. –Esto no es justo, ustedes solo cocinan y se la pasan chismeando mientras a mi me ponen a limpiar sus desastres- dijo acercando su mano a la charola de galletas, pero antes de tomar una, Michiru le dio un ligero manotazo para evitarlo. El rubio se quejó y se sobó. –Y después de todo no puedo ni siquiera probar una galletita- dijo molesto haciendo cara de puchero.

-Si te portaras bien y dejaras de provocar tantos desastres las monjas no te castigarían tanto- dijo la chica amarrando un listón rojo para cerrar la bolsa.

-Se toman todo muy a pecho- respondió recargándose sobre la mesa –no es para que me pongan a limpiar todo esto- giró la cabeza viendo todo el trabajo que había realizado – y para colmo no me dejan probar ni las migajas- volteó a ver a la joven con ojitos de cachorro triste pero ella negó con la cabeza – ¡Vamos! No se van a dar cuenta si falta una- seguía suplicando.

-Se dan cuenta de todo, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo- respondió Michiru cruzándose de brazos levantando una ceja.

-Tienes razón- dijo Haruka en tono de rendición, dio un fuerte suspiro y se cruzó de brazos –Y a fin de cuentas ¿para qué quieren tantas galletas?- preguntó aún molesto. La joven negó con la cabeza sin saber qué contestar. – Tengo la teoría de que van a conquistar al mundo con galletas- dijo el rubio levantando un puño al aire.

-¿Y cómo podrían hacer eso?- preguntó su hermana incrédula.

-¡Es obvio!- dijo exaltado. Michiru le dio una mirada extrañada. –Llevarán las bolsitas a lugares estratégicos, ahí las abrirán todas al mismo tiempo y el aroma antojará a todo el mundo, entonces cuando todos estén buscando galletas, ellas las esconderán y pedirán que les entreguen el mundo a cambio de las bolsitas- terminó todo emocionado como un maniático.

-Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido- dijo la chica anonadada de lo que acababa de escuchar –Creo que ya deliras, mejor si te doy una- le acercó una de las charolas, el rostro del muchacho se iluminó, tomó la galleta y la vio casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto es lo más maravilloso…- dijo al comerse la galleta. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Michiru al ver lo tonto que a veces podía comportarse el rubio.

-Eres un payaso…

-Pero divertido- dijo golpeándola ligeramente con el codo, lo que provocó que la chica comenzara a reír. A veces realmente no sabía que pensar, era tan impredecible que la vida siempre era divertida y emocionante.

-Están muy contentos el día de hoy- escucharon una voz familiar que dirigió sus miradas hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Sor Inés, no la escuchamos llegar- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. La monja sonrió de regreso y se acercó a la mesa donde vio los paquetitos listos.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Michiru- dijo levantando una bolsita y observándolo de cerca. Después volteó a ver la cocina y dirigió la mirada a Haruka quien sostenía la respiración esperando su opinión –y usted….- dijo la monja un poco más seria dejando un momento en suspenso –le quedó mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo sonriendo. El muchacho soltó el aire y sonrió aliviado.

-Pensé que iba a obligarme a limpiar de nuevo- pasó su mano rápidamente sobre su frente, como quitándose el sudor con una expresión de "fiuf".

-Pues pensándolo bien…- comenzó la monja con un gesto malévolo.

-No, no, así déjelo- interrumpió rápidamente el rubio poniendo sus manos frente a la monja para detenerla. Michiru no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante la escena y lo bobo que podía ser su hermano. –Mejor cuéntenos para qué son tantas galletas- dijo curioso tratando de cambiar la conversación –verdad que son un plan malévolo para conquistar el mundo.

-¿Cómo?- Sor Inés preguntó extrañada e incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Mejor ya vámonos- dijo Michiru tomando a su hermano del brazo, sacándolo de la cocina para salvarlo de un nuevo castigo. –Nos vemos en la cena- se despidió agitando la mano, para después desaparecer. La monja quedó toda confundida ante la extraña escena que acababa de suceder.

-Bueno, yo que les iba a dar un par de bolsitas, pero ellos se las pierden- dijo a si misma abriendo la bolsa y echándose una galleta a la boca antes de dirigirse a la puerta y partir.

Esa tarde había pasado tranquila, como todos habían hecho un buen trabajo las monjas decidieron dejarlos descansar. Michiru se la había pasado en la sala, sentada en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas, leyendo un libro, mientras Haruka moría de aburrimiento, sentado en el piso, recargándose en el sillón, viendo con desinterés las llamas que consumían la leña en la chimenea.

-Muerooooooo- dijo Haruka en un alarido tratando de sacar la frustración que sentía. Michiru estaba totalmente sumergida en la historia que no le prestó atención –ejem…- el rubio aclaró su garganta –dije que MUEROOOOOOO- volvió a gritar tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana quien solo bajó ligeramente el libro para darle una mirada desinteresada y posteriormente regresar a su lectura. –Muy bien, no quieres hacerme caso- el muchacho se puso de pie –iré a ver qué se me ocurre para distraerme, haré alguna locura y será tu culpa por no haberme detenido- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Michiru vio hacia la salida y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Loco- se dijo a si misma y volvió a su libro.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, ya había anochecido y hasta la hora de la cena había pasado y no sabía nada de su hermano así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Caminaba por algunos pasillos, pero estaban vacíos, ya todos debían estar en sus habitaciones descansando.

-¿Dónde rayos estarás?- preguntó al aire un poco molesta, pues el hecho de su desaparición podía significar graves problemas, conociéndolo podía estar en cualquier lado cometiendo una insensatez. Se dirigió a su habitación, algo que realmente no tenía permiso para hacer, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie le contestó. Al no tener éxito decidió rendirse. Súbitamente sintió un gruñido provenir de su estómago y recordó que por estar tan concentrada en su libro se le pasó la hora de la cena. Así que decidió ir a la cocina por algún bocadillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba prendida y escuchó algunas risas y expresiones de emoción, entreabrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro.

-¡Vamos, apúrate!- escuchó la exclamación de una de las monjas. Las demás aplaudían y animaban al muchacho que las acompañaba.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- vio a su hermano hincado sobre una silla, agitando sus manos unidas, como si sostuviera algo entre ellas –Por favor, por favor, no le fallen a papá- dijo antes de lanzar lo que tenía entre las manos. Cayeron un par de dados sobre la mesa del centro de la cocina, donde se encontraban cuatro monjas "sentadas" alrededor con su hermano, que en realidad estaban de pie, brincando emocionadas, viendo el resultado. -¡Siete! ¡Ja!- gritó haciendo un ademán de triunfo con los brazos. Dos monjas golpearon con la palma la mesa en señal de frustración, mientras las otras negaban desilusionadas con la cabeza.

-No puede ser, otra vez- dijo Sor Rose con un gesto de frustración.

-Vamos monjitas, páguenme- dijo el rubio estirando las manos, moviendo los dedos.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- escucharon una voz familiar provenir de la puerta, todos voltearon asustados, y de la impresión Haruka se cayó.

-¡Michiru!-el rubio se sobaba la cabeza -¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con un gesto de dolor, aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó incrédula la chica -¿Qué estaban haciendo todos ustedes aquí?- preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada desaprobatoria al muchacho. Las monjas se volteaban a ver unas a otras sin saber qué contestar, cinco pares de ojos se movían de derecha a izquierda rápidamente. Haruka se apoyó en la silla para levantarse y posteriormente pararse en frente de su hermana.

-Sólo estábamos jugando- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa inocente, encogiéndose ligeramente de los hombros.

-Juegos de azar, verdad- dijo Michiru con una mueca de molestia. Las monjas se rascaban la cabeza, apenadas y sin saber qué hacer. La chica se llevó una mano a la frente, negando ligeramente.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa fingida, tratando de ganarse la simpatía de su hermana –Además mira todo mi botín- tomó una bolsa que había sobre la mesa y la abrió para mostrarle el interior.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó incrédula de lo que veía, metió la mano –Dulces, galletas, refrescos, chocolates, ¿en serio esto es lo que estaban apostando?- sacó algunos de los productos y los vio aún sin creerlo. Las monjas esbozaron una gran sonrisa nerviosa y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-No le vayas a decir a la madre superiora- dijo Sor Rose apenada –La verdad es que estábamos aburridos y a Haruka se le ocurrió este juego para que pasáramos el rato- se encogió un poco de hombros. Michiru se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa, pasó un minuto.

-Está bien, no diré nada con una condición…- dijo en un tono serio, volteando a ver a cada uno de los presentes -…la apuesta se abre con un chocolate y tres galletas a un tiro- terminó con una sonrisa. Todos se voltearon a ver aliviados y empezaron a reír. Haruka le pasó los dados mientras las monjas colocaban las apuestas al centro. –Vamos a ver cómo estoy de suerte el día de hoy- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina agitando los dados antes de aventarlos.

Ya era cerca de media noche y se escuchaban unas risas ligeras por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¡Shhhh! vamos a despertar a los demás- dijo Michiru tratando de silenciar a su hermano que seguía riéndose.

-Lo siento, es que todavía no puedo creer que despelucaste a los pingüinos- seguía riendo –creo que ellas tampoco podían creerlo, las dejaste impresionadas- se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar un poco el ruido.

-Bueno, qué esperaban- respondió la chica –Papá nos enseñó muy bien.

-De mi si lo hubieran sospechado, pero creo que de ti jamás se les hubiera ocurrido- siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en frente de la habitación de la joven.

-Sabes… hacía un tiempo que no me divertía así- dijo la chica aún sonriendo pero con una mirada un poco melancólica. El muchacho la vio y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Si, fue muy divertido- respondió riendo ligeramente al recordar los rostros de frustración de las monjas por no poder vencerlos.

-Me hizo recordar cuando éramos niños y nos juntábamos los sábados a jugar con mamá y papá- dijo la chica dando un fuerte suspiro.

-En familia- dijo el rubio completando la idea, notando la melancolía de su hermana –No te pongas así, mejor piensa en lo productivas que fueron esas tardes, ve todo lo que ganamos- el rubio levantó la bolsa y la abrió para mostrarle su gran botín –Si te portas bien dejaré que te lleves un chocolatito- dijo levantando las cejas rápidamente. Michiru rió por el comentario, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le arrebató la bolsa. – ¡Hey!- el muchacho se sorprendió por lo ocurrido.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo con esta bomba letal de azúcar, estoy segura que no sobreviviríamos la noche con tu sugar rush- la chica se escondió la bolsa en la espalda. El rostro de Haruka se tornó sombrío. –Además me la debes por desaparecerte así- dijo en un tono de regaño. El rubio hizo una mueca de descontento –y no me rezongues mentalmente.

- Le quitas la diversión a la vida- refunfuñó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé- respondió la chica parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla –por eso me quieres- y con esa frase abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, dejando a un Haruka totalmente sorprendido. Tardó unos segundos en reponerse, sonrió y rió ligeramente antes de partir a su cuarto a descansar.

Agosto 2012


	9. Chapter 9

Los días seguían pasando sin ninguna novedad realmente, dejando todo impecable para el regreso de los estudiantes. Los pocos alumnos que se quedaron no estaban tan contentos con tantas tareas de limpieza, aunque la buena noticia era que las tardes eran libres y podían hacer prácticamente lo que quisieran. Esa tarde en particular, Michiru se encontraba en el jardín, sentada en la fuente, intercambiando mensajes con su amiga Shiori quien le había escrito para saber cómo se encontraba. Aunque a veces la chica podía ser desquiciante, la extrañaba mucho, era su mejor amiga y siempre se procuraban la una a la otra.

NinjaGirl: ¿siguen sanos y salvos o el insensato de tu hermano ya explotó una bomba? :D

Michiru: Todo tranquilo… de hecho, demasiado tranquilo

NinjaGirl: Eso es realmente extraño, pensé que a estas alturas ya habría incendiado la escuela completa jajajaja!

Michiru: No, se está portando bien, supongo que ya está madurando

El mensaje se terminó de enviar cuando escuchó un grito desaforado.

-¡ATRÁPENLO!- escuchó la voz familiar de una de las monjas gritar, volteó hacia el edificio y veía entre las ventanas una figura delgada corriendo, y el de varias monjas como tratando de alcanzarlo.

Michiru: Olvídalo…. Ya pasó algo….

NinjaGirl: lo sabía, no se puede estar quieto jejejeje…

Michiru: Voy a ver qué pasa, te platico luego, bye…

NinjaGirl: Suerte! Saluditos

Michiru dio un fuerte suspiro, se armó de valor, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su falda y se dirigió corriendo hacia el sitio de la conmoción. Llegó a la entrada de la sala común y vio un tremendo desastre, los sillones volteados, todo desordenado realmente, a un par de monjas paradas en los sillones abrazadas, otra con una escoba correteando algo, y a su hermano aventándose sobre el piso.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Haruka triunfal. En ese instante la monja con la escoba le pegó en la cabeza. -¡OOUUUCHHH!- gritó del escobazo sin soltar lo que traía en las manos.

-Perdón- dijo la monja apenada –fue la inercia je- colocó la espalda atrás de ella como escondiéndola.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- escuchó Michiru una voz familiar detrás de ella. Todos voltearon y la madre superiora estaba parada en la entrada viendo la escena. Después voltearon a verse, las monjas sobre el sillón se bajaron pero sin soltarse del abrazo, Haruka, quien seguía en el suelo se sentó aún con las manos apretadas. –No sé por qué pero esto me huele a una travesura- dijo la directora volteando a ver al rubio quien al darse cuenta de que era acusado abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego negó repetida y rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, esta vez no fue Haruka- dijo Sor Inés, quien todavía traía la escoba escondida en la espalda.

-Nos estaba ayudando- dijo Sor Rose soltando a la otra monja, quien asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Ayudando a qué?- preguntó curiosa la madre superiora, un poco incrédula.

-A atraparlo- dijo Haruka abriendo las manos, acercándolas al rostro de la madre superiora quien pegó un gran brinco al ver lo que traía ahí.

-¡Un ratón!- gritó asustada. Con el tono agudo el ratoncito se asustó y saltó de entre los dedos del muchacho, quien trató de volver a agarrarlo en el aire pero no lo logró. Las monjas empezaron a correr en círculos asustadas, mientras el joven se ponía de pie y empezaba a corretear al pobre animalito. Michiru veía la escena estupefacta, no sabía si reír, llorar o irse, aunque realmente estaba bastante divertida con lo que estaba viendo. Se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar que escucharan sus risas.

-¡Allá va!- gritó Haruka señalando al ratón que corría pegado a la pared. Sor Inés corrió con la escoba lista para golpear al roedor, pero falló y tiró un florero que había sobre la chimenea. El rubio se dio cuenta de la trayectoria del ratón y se lanzó sobre el sillón, empujándolo con el cuerpo, tirándolo. El pobre cayó de golpe, como costal, pero logró agarrarlo de nuevo. Se dolió un poco, haciendo unas muecas como aguantándose.

-¡Saquen a ese animal de aquí!- exclamó la directora, Haruka se puso de pie con trabajos, las monjas iban unos pasos detrás, Sor Inés se protegía con la escoba, lista para dar un escobazo de ser necesario. Fueron rápidamente a la puerta y lo soltó.

-Ya no te vuelvas a meter o te van a dejar como planchado de un escobazo- le dijo al ratoncito mientras lo veía correr asustado hacia los árboles del bosque que los rodeaba. Inmediatamente regresó con las monjas a la sala común, sobándose la cabeza. –Creo que tengo un chichón, dijo el joven para si mismo pero en voz alta. Sor Inés se apenó un poco por haberlo golpeado.

-Muy bien hermanas- comenzó la madre superiora recuperando la compostura –ahora hay que recoger todo este desorden- dijo señalando el lugar que estaba puesto de cabeza. Haruka al escuchar eso, se dio media vuelta y trató de huir caminando de puntitas para que no lo notaran. –Usted también señor- se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la madre superiora detrás de él.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó levemente encogiéndose de hombros rápidamente, no se había podido salvar. –Pero yo no hice nada…- dijo en un tono pucheroso.

-Pero ya que está aquí y no tiene nada mejor que hacer, puede ayudar- respondió la mujer con mucha lógica.

-Ash…- dijo caminando con pesadés y lentitud, arrastrando los pies, hacia donde se encontraban las otras monjas que ya estaban empezando a levantar. Sor Rose le extendió la escoba y el rubio la tomó con resignación para empezar a barrer. Michiru seguía en la entrada viendo todo tan divertida que no se percató cuando la madre superiora pasó junto a ella.

-Señorita Michiru- escuchó su nombre y se paró firmes en ese instante – tengo que hablar con usted, por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina- la madre superiora comenzó a caminar. La chica volteó a ver hacia donde estaban las monjas y su hermano quienes hicieron un sonido de "uuuuhhh" como burla, y movían las manos. La hermosa joven negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dio un suspiro y se retiró para seguir a la monja.

Ya en la oficina, Michiru vio como la madre superiora se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio, observaba cada movimiento esperando a que le dijera qué ocurría. Se sentía nerviosa porque realmente no sabía que pasaba, no había hecho nada malo y era raro que la llamara si no fuera por algo que había hecho su hermano. De repente la mujer abrió un expediente que tenía sobre el escritorio, se acomodó los lentes de lectura y revisó algunas hojas antes de voltear a ver a la chica.

-Seguramente se pregunta por qué la llamé- dijo la madre superiora como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la chica –Toma asiento- le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio. La joven obedeció y seguía con una expresión de intriga. –No te preocupes, no estás en problemas- dijo la monja sonriendo amablemente. Sus palabras hicieron que la joven soltara el aire que había retenido de los nervios. –Te llamé porque hay algo importante que quiero comentar contigo, y también así tendrás un par de días para pensar tu decisión- estaba realmente intrigada y para meterle aún más emoción, la madre superiora se tomaba sus respiros revisando los papeles, lo que ponía a Michiru aún más ansiosa. –Como ya sabrás, este semestre tendremos elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil y, bueno, algunos de tus compañeros y profesores abogaron por ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Abogaron por mí?- preguntó la chica algo incrédula.

-Si, ellos te postularon para contender por la presidencia del consejo- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. La chica no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Pero Hideki Emi seguramente se postulará para la reelección- replicó Michiru.

-La señorita Emi ha sido una buena presidenta, y no ha tenido rivales con quienes competir por la postulación- dijo la madre superiora en un tono serio.

–Pero no tengo ninguna referencia, no podría…- dijo la chica dudosa.

-Tus excelentes calificaciones demuestran que eres una persona responsable, además posees cualidades de liderazgo y sensatez que te hacen una perfecta candidata- dijo mientras veía los papeles de la carpeta, que en realidad eran el expediente de la joven.

-¿Sensatez?- preguntó la chica de cabello aguamarina -¿Eso es una cualidad?- preguntó confundida.

-En tu caso si lo es- respondió la madre superiora –El hecho de tener a un hermano como Haruka y saber controlarse para evitar que la meta en problemas es todo un reto y una habilidad- una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Michiru por el comentario, realmente su hermano tenía una reputación.

-No lo sé…- seguía dudosa.

-Tu sabes que tienes un historial que te respalda- dijo confidente la monja –Tu madre fue presidenta tres años consecutivos, y no sólo eso, ha sido una de las mejores, y seguramente estaría encantada con la idea de que sigas sus pasos- terminó con una sonrisa. Michiru bajó un poco la mirada, pensativa. –No tienes que decidir en este instante, medítalo- la chica asintió con la cabeza, posteriormente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por la confianza- dijo volteando a ver a la mujer en el escritorio, quien esbozaba una amable sonrisa. Posteriormente abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Por fin habían terminado de limpiar y ordenar la sala, las monjas estaban tan exhaustas que se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, lo que daba luz verde a Haruka para hacer lo que quisiera, ya que no tendría guaruras que lo vigilaran. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones, un maquiavélico plan, como lo habrían llamado las monjas, se había estado cocinando en su mente y esa parecía ser la noche perfecta para llevarlo a cabo. Se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones de chicas, iba por los pasillos cuidando de que no lo vieran, caminaba como ninja pegándose a las paredes y volteando a todos lados. Al fin llegó a su meta, la habitación de su hermana. Tocó ligeramente para que le abriera pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué extraño?- se dijo a si mismo, pero insistió. –No está…- le extrañó que no estuviera ahí, pero eso no iba a impedir que lograra su objetivo, lo había estado planeando desde hace ya varios días y tenía que darle esa sorpresa a su hermana a quien había notado algo tensa.

Michiru se encontraba en el área de la alberca techada, la cual estaba vacía porque estaban reparando la bomba del agua, razón por la cual tampoco podía nadar que era su actividad favorita. Estaba sentada en la banca donde se colocaban las chicas para esperar su turno para ingresar a la alberca, o para las competencias. En sus oídos seguía escuchando la conversación que tuvo con la madre superiora una hora antes y seguía pensando en qué decisión tomar, dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó en voz media.

-Relajarte- escuchó una voz ronca muy familiar que la regresó a la realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa, por alguna misteriosa razón ver a su hermano siempre la hacía sentir bien.

-Te estaba buscando- respondió acercándose a la chica hasta pararse junto a ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó la joven curiosa. El rubio se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Es fácil para alguien tan listo como yo- Haruka se señaló la cabeza, Michiru rió ligeramente –Bueno, sólo habían tres lugares posibles donde estarías…

-Y seguramente antes de encontrarme buscaste en esos tres y otros diez más- rió un poco burlona, el muchacho hizo un gesto de enojo fingido.

-No es verdad, sólo fueron cinco más- respondió con un tono molesto cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó que la chica riera más. Esto hizo que el rubio sonriera y riera con ella. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizaron.

-Últimamente te he visto algo melancólica y quiero animarte un poco- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera. –Tienes que relajarte, estás demasiado tensa.

-Creo que cada día me puedo relajar menos- dijo su hermana suspirando. Haruka le dio una mirada intrigado, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Supongo que lo dices por la invitación a la oficina de la madre superiora- infirió el muchacho llevándose la mano a la barbilla como pensativo. La chiva volteó a verlo con una expresión de "le atinaste". Antes de que ella dijera algo él la interrumpió –Déjame adivinar- dirigió la mirada al piso, pensativo – ¡Ya sé!- dijo triunfal – te llamó para decirte que tienes que amarrarme a un poste de luz hasta que me aprenda a comportar- Michiru lo volteó a ver con una expresión incrédula y hasta algo rara.

-Estás loco- le respondió dándose cuenta de lo boba de la respuesta, y riendo ligeramente.

-¡Rayos, no le atiné!- dijo con un tono frustrado pero sonriendo –Los pingüinos no son tan predecibles como creía.

-A ver señor ego enorme, le informo que usted no es lo único de lo que están al pendiente- dijo Michiru cruzando los brazos.

-Oummm… eso duele- el rubio hizo una cara de tristeza llevándose la mano a la altura del corazón –Eso quiere decir que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo- dijo riendo, su hermana se unió a la acción. Después de unos momentos de risas se tranquilizaron.-Bueno, ya dime para qué te llamó- comentó el joven viendo a su hermana al rostro, el cual se tornó serio.

-Me dijo que algunos alumnos y profesores me postularon para presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil- resumió un poco desganada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el muchacho emocionado –Eso es increíble- no pudo disimular la sorpresa y alegría pero al instante notó que ella no estaba en lo absoluto emocionada -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaría ser la presidenta?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No es eso- dijo un poco preocupada.

-¿Entonces?

-No creo ser capaz de llevar tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros- dijo la chica un poco frustrada –Además Emi es una rival muy fuerte, sabe lo que hace, tiene determinación, es inteligente, sabe cómo lograr lo que quiere y yo no puedo compararme, no soy buena para na… - Haruka puso un dedo sobre los labios de su hermana para silenciarla.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así, ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo el muchacho muy serio, hasta algo molesto –eres la mejor candidata, eres inteligente, responsable, graciosa, hermosa, tienes tantas cualidades que me faltan dedos para contarlas- esbozó una linda sonrisa –todos te quieren- dijo rodeando sus hombros con el brazo –yo te quiero y creo en ti- Michiru recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano – Si eres capaz de controlarme y sobrevivir a mis locuras, cumples con todas las cualidades para ser una excelente líder y soportar verdadera presión- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué creen que el ser tu hermana es una clase de cualidad y habilidad que tengo?- preguntó la chica incrédula. El rubio la vio intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-La madre superiora me dijo algo parecido- respondió riendo ligeramente.

-Lo sabía- dijo el muchacho en un tono triunfal. Su hermana lo volteó a ver extrañada –Si me tiene en sus pensamientos- dijo riendo, risa que contagió a su hermana.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente, sintiéndose mucho menos presionada, hasta podría decirse que aliviada. Su hermano siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, y sobretodo hacerla sonreír. Haruka asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó un poco más fuerte para confortarla. Se quedaron así un rato, platicando de cualquier cosa, riendo, acompañándose, distrayéndose un poco. De repente, Haruka recordó por qué estaba buscando a su hermana, se dio un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Que tonto soy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Michiru extrañada.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo contento levantándose de la banca y ofreciéndole una mano a la chica, quien la tomó viéndolo intrigada. –No te preocupes, confía en mi- dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna que podía derretir a cualquiera. Michiru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo.

Dos figuras caminaban a hurtadillas por la parte de atrás del Instituto, donde hacía unos días Haruka había sido guiado por Emi. Llegaron al mismo edificio donde se encontraban los automóviles.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó Michiru un poco preocupada, ella sabía bien que no podían estar ahí.

-Ya verás- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confidente, sacando una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó su hermana cada vez más sorprendida e intrigada por la situación.

-Es un préstamo de una amiga- respondió el muchacho introduciendo la llave en el cerrojo.

-¿Una amiga?-preguntó la chica con un tono de molestia y sarcasmo sabiendo perfectamente de a quién se refería.

-Creo que alguien se está poniendo celosita- dijo en un tono burlón, a lo que le respondieron con una mirada asesina –ok, ok, no te enojes… además sabes muy bien que solo es una amiga- respondió abriendo el seguro.

-Vaya amiguita que tie…- Michiru se detuvo al quedar impresionada cuando Haruka abrió la puerta y vio lo que había en el interior. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver los vehículos, casi igual que su hermano cuando vivió la misma experiencia.

-Genial, ¿verdad?- el muchacho la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia dentro del edificio.

-¡Wow! Nunca me imaginé que hubiera algo así en este lugar- seguía sorprendida viendo los autos que quedaron.

-Y no lo viste lleno- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa boba al recordar como estaba de maravillado en aquella ocasión. La chica de cabello aguamarina rió ligeramente por la expresión de su acompañante. -Pero lo que te quiero mostrar está por acá- la llevó a la parte de atrás donde se encontraban las motocicletas. Se detuvieron en frente de una Honda CBR 600 RR. -¿Recuerdas que el día de mi cumpleaños papá me envió unas llaves y no sabíamos de qué eran?- preguntó con un tono de expectativa.

-Ajá…- respondió la chica con un tono de espera.

-Encontramos el tesoro- dijo Haruka emocionado haciendo un ademán mostrando la motocicleta. Inmediatamente después se montó y tomó el casco que estaba colgado en el manubrio para ofrecérselo a su acompañante.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- trató de razonar la chica –Si nos descubren nos matarán.

-¿Ves? Por esa sensatez llenas el perfil de presidenta- dijo Haruka burlonamente, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la frente de la joven. –No pasará nada, las monjas seguramente ya están dormidas a esta hora…- hizo esa carita tan tierna que siempre lograba convencerla, ¿quién puede resistirse a esos ojos de plegaria?

-Está bien- la chica tomó el casco y se lo puso en la cabeza, después se montó detrás de su hermano, quien se colocó otro casco que estaba ahí –Dios, no puedo creer que me acaban de preguntar si quiero ser presidenta del consejo y a las dos horas estoy infringiendo todas las normas.

-No te preocupes- el rubio arrancó el motor –las leyes nacieron para romperse- dijo con una sonrisa confidente antes de emprender la marcha. Aunque Haruka lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía acelerar mucho, traía un pasajero muy importante que debía cuidar. Dieron un pequeño paseo bajo la luz de la luna antes de parar en alguna parte del bosque. Esa vez que salió con Emi había descubierto ese lugar y desde ese momento tenía muchas ganas de mostrárselo a su hermana, ya que sabía que le encantaría.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte- dijo el rubio bajándose de la moto para posteriormente ayudar a la chica que lo acompañaba. Ya en tierra firme se quitaron el casco y Michiru quedó perpleja al observar el paisaje. Había un hermoso lago donde se reflejaba la Luna llena, cuya luz creaba una atmósfera mágica y misteriosa. Se quedó boquiabierta al recorrer con sus ojos cada centímetro de la escena.

-¡Está increíble- fue lo único que pudo articular por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.

-Sabía que te gustaría- respondió volteando a verla. Se sentía sumamente feliz al ver esos hermosos ojos brillar de emoción.

-¿Gustarme?- preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa -¡Me encanta!- se lanzó hacia el muchacho con los brazos abiertos y le dio un enorme abrazo, que él correspondió riendo ligeramente. Era una sensación gratificante, no sólo era felicidad, era paz. Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que la chica rompió el abrazo y lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos al agua- dijo jalándolo hacia la orilla del lago.

-Es una lástima que no trajeras el traje de baño, pero no podía decirte porque se iba a arruinar la sorpresa- dijo Haruka en un tono de decepción.

-Eso no es ningún impedimento para poder entrar al agua- respondió la chica con una sonrisa. El joven rubio levantó una ceja confundido. De repente la chica se desabotonó el primer botón de la blusa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

-¿Tu qué crees?- preguntó juguetonamente la chica mientras se desabotonaba el segundo –Voy a entrar al agua.

-Pero… no puedes quitarte así la ropa- el rubio seguía alarmado.

-Tranquilo- dijo la chica calmadamente –No es como si nunca me hubieras visto en bikini. La ropa interior de una chica es prácticamente lo mismo- sonaba algo lógico pero Haruka no estaba convencido.

-Pero… pero… pero…- el chico sólo podía balbucear mientras se empezaba a poner rojo.

-Si tanto es, voltéate mientras entro al agua, con la poca luz que hay no podrás ver nada- dijo Michiru con el mismo tono lógico. Haruka obedeció, se tapó los ojos con las dos manos y se dio media vuelta. Esperó unos momentos hasta que escuchó el ruido del agua moviéndose, indicándole que ya había entrado al agua. –Ya puedes voltear, penoso- escuchó la voz de su hermana con un toque de burla.

-No soy penoso- dijo con la mirada en el piso –es sólo que… bueno… este… tu sabes… emmm…- volvía a balbucear un poco.

-Penoso- dijo la hermosa chica desde el agua riendo burlonamente, moviéndose ligera entre el agua. Haruka sólo sonrió, se acercó a la orilla y se sentó ahí para cuidarla.

-Deberías entrar- dijo su hermana acercándose a la orilla para estar más cerca de él. El muchacho negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no me gusta- se encogió de hombros, para posteriormente rodear sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Eres un penoso- dijo Michiru salpicándolo un poco, lo que provocó que el rubio moviera un poco la cabeza para evitar el agua pero de todas formas lo mojó un poco.

-No es pena- dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas -Tu sabes que no debo…- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Sólo estoy yo, no hay problema- trató de convencerlo con una mirada de súplica –Nadie te va a ver.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo guiñándole un ojo, era tan testarudo que su hermana decidió dejar de insistir, era una batalla perdida.

-Está bien, tu te lo pierdes- dijo poniéndose de espaldas, moviéndose con los brazos hacia atrás. Haruka sonrió y se quedó ahí viéndola disfrutar el momento, ya era justo y necesario para su hermana quien había estado demasiado tensa las últimas semanas. Después de un rato Michiru se acercó a la orilla, donde su hermano ahora estaba acostado, con la cabeza recargada en los brazos y las piernas un poco flexionadas, tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no estaba dormido. La chica salió del lago, hizo un cuenco entre las manos donde traía agua y la derramó sobre el rostro del muchacho. El rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión y se sentó rápidamente dando algunos manotazos para quitarse del rostro lo que traía encima.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- preguntó exaltado por no saber qué había pasado, de repente escuchó la risa de la chica a su lado y comprendió lo que había sucedido. –Me las vas a pagar- se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, espera- imploraba entre risas la chica quien estaba inmovilizada por el peso del cuerpo de su hermano que se encontraba encima de ella. El joven no se detenía, seguía ahora ya contagiado por la risa. –Ya, ya, me rindo- dijo al fin la chica de cabello aguamarina sin parar de reír. Su hermano se detuvo, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sonreían como niños. Michiru estaba sobre el pasto recostada tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Haruka estaba sobre ella, apoyándose con los brazos al costado del cuerpo de ella, dejando una escasa distancia entre sus rostros. Se observaron por unos momentos directamente a los ojos. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente pero no entendían por qué.

-Este… me estás aplastando- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa rompiendo el silencio. El rubio se dio cuenta y rápidamente se quitó, rodando hacia un costado.

-Perdón- respondió también nervioso, llevándose una mano a la nuca, un poco ruborizado por no darse cuenta.

-Está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, sentándose con las piernas de lado en el pasto. Haruka la vio detenidamente, era hermosa, y con la luz de la luna llena reflejándose sobre su piel parecía una ninfa, verdaderamente irreal, algo fuera de este mundo. De repente la chica estornudó y se abrazó para quitarse el frío. Su hermano se dio cuenta y rápidamente se quitó el saco y se lo colocó en los hombros, abrazándola para confortarla.

-Gracias- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras él la respondía.

-No hay de qué…- respondió sencillamente.

-Claro que si- Michiru volteó a verlo al rostro –Siempre me estás cuidando, como cuando éramos niños….

-Por supuesto- respondió Haruka un poco extrañado por el comentario -¿No recuerdas?- La chica lo vio curiosa, como no entendiendo la pregunta –Tu eres la hermosa princesa del castillo encantado y yo soy el caballero de brillante armadura que te protege- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Ella lo meditó por unos momentos.

- Es verdad- sonrió al comprender de qué se trataba –Cuando éramos niños jugábamos al castillo encantado…

-Si, tú siempre haz sido la princesa de la casa y por eso debo protegerte a toda costa.

-Aunque lo tomabas demasiado literal en esos tiempos- dijo Michiru recordando –recuerdo que hasta te peleaste con unos chicos que estaban molestándome- la memoria la llevó a una tarde lluviosa cuando iban regresando de la escuela caminando, la pequeña llevaba una sombrilla, su impermeable rosa y unas pequeñas botas de hule que hacían juego. El niño a su lado llevaba una chamarra y la sombrilla, había olvidado empacar el resto de su equipo antilluvia. De repente un par de niños más grandes aparecieron frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso, con una actitud intimidante. El niño más grande se acercó a la pequeña y la tomó del brazo pero el niño rubio lo empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón. El otro niño se abalanzó contra el más pequeño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre sus rodillas. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla sobándose. La niña empezó a gritar para que se detuvieran pero no le hacían caso. El niño mayor se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. En ese momento el niño rubio se lanzó de cabeza contra el estómago del chico que lo golpeó, dejándolo tirado y adolorido. Después tomó la sombrilla que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a golpear al mayor en la espalda y en la cabeza.

-¡Déjala!- gritó sin detenerse. El niño se trataba de defender pero los impactos eran demasiado rápidos, así que se acercó rápidamente a su compañero, lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos huyeron corriendo.

-Fuiste muy valiente- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Te confieso algo… tenía miedo- ella le dio una mirada sorprendida, él jamás aceptaba que algo le diera miedo –tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo- dijo finalmente con una expresión de preocupación. La chica sintió una extraña emoción al escucharlo, como si su corazón se hubiera detenido de golpe y luego diera una fuerte palpitación exaltado.

-Pero no me pasó nada gracias a ti, me salvaste como el valiente caballero que eras- Michiru sonrió.

-Si… aunque a mamá no le encantó la idea- dijo recordando la regañisa que le dieron por haber llegado golpeado y ensangrentado, además de la ropa ajada. –A ella nunca le ha gustado que sea así- se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

-Pero si no fueras así no serías tú- respondió Michiru recargando su cuerpo al de su hermano, quien la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Ella siempre lo comprendió y lo defendió también, pues nunca fue una persona convencional y eso lo metía en muchos problemas, especialmente con su madre que no podía comprenderlo. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo tarde que era. La chica se puso de pie y sin quitarse el saco de los hombros se colocó la falta, posteriormente se quitó el saco y puso la blusa, mientras su hermano volteaba hacia otro lado.

-En verdad no te entiendo- dijo Michiru divertida por la situación –puedes enfrentarte a todas las monjas del Instituto, a un niño bravucón y te da pena ver a tu hermana- rió ligeramente.

-No es de caballeros ver a las mujeres vistiéndose- respondió un poco indignado por las burlas. La chica rió un poco más fuerte por la respuesta.

-Ni tú te la creíste- dijo todavía entre risas –lo que pasa es que eres un penoso o un santurrón- Haruka se cruzó de brazos molesto, no le agradaba el comentario –Está bien, ya puedes voltear enojón- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. El muchacho se sintió aliviado al verla vestida, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía y a pesar de su tipo de relación, algo le impedía verla en paños menores, aunque ella se cambiara frente a él desde que eran niños. Esa sensación apareció desde que empezaron a crecer.

-Ya es hora de irnos, es tarde- volteó a ver el cielo estrellado. Se dirigieron a la motocicleta, se prepararon y montaron para irse.

Un rato después un par de figuras caminaban de puntillas por los pasillos de las habitaciones de mujeres hasta detenerse frente a una de las puertas. La chica abrió la puerta silenciosamente para no alertar a nadie.

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien- dijo el joven con una linda sonrisa.

-Si, fue genial- respondió con una enorme sonrisa –y te prometo que la próxima vez llevaré mi traje de baño para que no te dé pena verme- rió en voz baja para no llamar la atención de alguna de las chicas que estaba en los cuartos continuos. Haruka negó ligeramente con la cabeza y una sonrisa, a pesar de todo le causaba un poco de gracia la burla. –En verdad muchas gracias- le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, quien lo respondió.

-Cuando quieras- respondió sencillamente sintiéndose muy contento por haber logrado hacerla feliz. Un minuto después rompieron el abrazo para despedirse.

-Buenas noches princesa- dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Descansa mi fiel caballero- le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso el joven se marchó y ella entró a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No entendía por qué no podía dejar de sonreír, ella suponía que era por la gran noche que acababa de tener. Se colocó la pijama y se metió a la cama, aún sonriendo. Se tapó con la sábana y se quedó boca arriba viendo hacia el techo, recordando lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos antes, el paseo, la conversación, los brazos de Haruka alrededor de su cuerpo… otra vez sintió como su sonrisa se intensificaba al recordar al joven.

-No, no puede ser- se dijo a si misma incrédula –Estoy alucinando- dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Un capítulo muy grande jejejeje! En realidad iban a ser dos pero me piqué escribiendo y no pude detenerme… Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ y no se preocupen que las dudas se resolverán en su debido tiempo ;)

Agosto 2012


	10. Chapter 10

Ya era domingo, pronto regresarían todos los estudiantes para reanudar las clases, pero mientras los que se encontraban ahí aprovecharían su último día de descanso, o eso era lo que creían.

-No lo puedo creer- iba Haruka caminando, arrastrando los pies y jorobado con un gran pesar.

-Es domingo, tenemos que ir- respondió Michiru con una actitud fresca y alegre.

-¡Es inhumano que nos despierten a las 8 de la mañana para ir a misa!- una pequeña nube negra, tormentosa, se posaba sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

-Eres un exagerado- respondió la chica volteando a verlo con una linda sonrisa. El joven respondió la sonrisa al verla tan radiante, en verdad ese día se veía particularmente linda, con esa gran sonrisa, un vestido primaveral blanco con flores como acuarelas, una diadema azul y esa hipnótica sonrisa que lo obligaba a hacer lo que ella quería. Se paró erguido y la vio alejarse unos pasos frente a él -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica deteniéndose, notando que su acompañante había quedado atrás.

-Nada- respondió simplemente –Hoy estás particularmente animada- hizo notoria la alegría de su hermana.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Ya en la noche regresan nuestros amigos- dio un par de pasos para pararse frente a su hermano y verlo a los ojos –Además, mi caballero me hizo un fantástico regalo anoche- le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz con el dedo a lo que él respondió con una ligera risa. De repente escucharon las campanadas anunciando el inicio de la misa. –¡Hay que apurarnos!- la chica dijo apurada, tomando la mano de su hermano y corriendo hacia la entrada del templo. Llegaron justo a tiempo para que las monjas no los vieran con sus miradas acusadoras, que para Haruka era más bien inquisidoras.

Ya era el medio día, el sol estaba brillando en todo su esplendor. Haruka se encontraba acostado en el pasto del jardín, debajo de un árbol para evitar quemarse con el sol. En ocasiones una brisa cálida soplaba de manera confortante, y lo arrullaba. Estaba soñando, se notaba por la expresión de su rostro un poco serio. Una pequeña figura se encontraba sentada en la playa, las olas estaban embravecidas por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Las nubes negras se aproximaban por los fuertes vientos que estaban soplando, se lograba ver a lo lejos una cortina gris que hacía pensar que en esa área ya estaba lloviendo. El niño tenía las piernas encogidas y rodeadas por sus pequeños brazos, en la mejilla tenía la marca de un fuerte golpe y en el labio una cortada. Su ropa estaba algo maltratada y manchada de sangre. Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, mientras el mar rompía cada vez más cerca de la orilla, provocando que entrara el agua hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho, quien parecía no importarle mojarse. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se pusiera de pie, tomando una piedra que estaba cerca de él. Se paró erguido frente al mar, como retándolo, observó las olas que se acercaban y se alejaban cada vez más cerca, y súbitamente aventó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas, al grado que el impulso lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo a si mismo en voz queda pero con rabia, agachando la cabeza. Se quedó ahí mientras las gotas de lluvia escurrían por su rostro, pero no parecía importarle, su frustración era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-¡Haruka!- escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo con un tono de preocupación, volteó hacia atrás y vio a una niña de cabello aguamarina, sosteniendo una pequeña sombrilla, parada a unos metros detrás de él –Que bueno que te encontré, hermano- escuchó alivio en la expresión. La pequeña corrió hacia donde él se encontraba mientras se ponía de pie. –Estaba preocupada por ti, te saliste de repente- la chica puso la sombrilla en medio de los dos para taparlos –Mira nada más, estás todo empapado- acercó su mano al rostro del niño –Tenemos que curarte esto- dijo acariciando la mejilla lastimada. El muchacho volteó ligeramente el rostro para evitar cruzar la mirada con su hermanita. -¿Te molestaste por el regaño de mamá?- preguntó la chica con una expresión de preocupación. Tardó unos segundos en recibir una respuesta.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo finalmente cerrando los puños con todas sus fuerzas –sólo me estoy metiendo en problemas y esta vez te arrastré conmigo- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. De repente sintió un abrazo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, la niña lo rodeó con sus brazos para confortarlo.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo la chica con un tono angustiado –ellos nos provocaron primero, sólo nos defendiste. El muchacho volteó a verla para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules profundos llenos de cariño y preocupación.

-No me perdonaría si te pasara algo…- respondió el niño con un tono desesperado. La niña puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Lo importante es que estamos bien, gracias a ti- dijo la niña con una sonrisa tierna y sincera –Y sé que siempre vas a estar conmigo para cuidarme- el niño asintió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Despierta dormilón- escuchó una voz familiar que lo regresó a la realidad. Entre abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio el rostro de su hermana sobre el suyo. Se incorporó, quedando sentado mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano derecha para despabilarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó todavía adormilado y medio confundido.

-No lo sé, tu dime- respondió la chica sentándose frente a él, viéndolo curiosamente. El muchacho se talló un ojo ligeramente.

-Estaba soñando- respondió un poco desganado.

-No te ves muy contento- dijo viéndolo detenidamente –¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó entre preocupada y curiosa.

-No, en realidad no- respondió el muchacho recuperando su actitud despreocupada y cool de siempre. La chica hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto porque no quería contarle. –No te enojes, la verdad ni me acuerdo qué estaba soñando- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella no cambiaba su expresión de frustración. En ese momento el rubio se puso de pie y le extendió una mano –Mejor vamos a ver qué encontramos de comer, ya hace hambre- se sobaba el estómago con una expresión de niño. Michiru sonrió y tomó la mano para ponerse de pie y después ser guiada por su acompañante.

Era de tarde, los alumnos todavía no regresaban pero en cualquier momento el pasillo se convertiría en un enjambre de gente pasando, yendo y viniendo con maletas. Querían aprovechar la paz que todavía existía, así que Haruka acompañó a Michiru a su cuarto, quien le tenía una sorpresa. La chica abrió la habitación e inmediatamente entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para evitar que los vieran. Haruka dio unos pasos hacia dentro, y se acercó a la mesa de noche junto a la cama de su hermana, donde había un pequeño portarretratos con una fotografía de ellos de niños y sus padres. La tomó con una mano y se la acercó para verla mejor. Se veían contentos, su padre cargaba en los hombros a su hermana, su madre abrazaba al pequeño rubio con una sonrisa maternal.

-Es una linda foto familiar- escuchó a la chica quien ahora se encontraba parada a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el brazo del joven para poder ver la fotografía mejor.

-Me veo algo tonto- respondió el muchacho con una mueca de desagrado.

-¡O vamos!- le dio una pequeña palmada sobre el brazo en muestra de enfado –Sólo dices eso porque quieres que te diga que te ves muy guapo- dijo la chica molestándolo un poco. Él respondió riendo ligeramente y dejando la fotografía donde la encontró. La joven se hincó frente a la cama y de abajo sacó un baúl con la cerradura puesta, del bolsillo de su vestido sacó una llave y la abrió. –Esto te va a encantar- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, no permitiendo que su acompañante viera lo que había dentro.

-Déjame ver, anda, anda- empezó a implorar como un niño chiquito hincado atrás de ella, tratando de asomarse.

-Está bien, espera- ella se puso de pie y luego se sentó en la cama, acción que su acompañante imitó. El rubio veía con curiosidad el baúl, qué podría contener que le gustaría tanto. Michiru por fin lo abrió y el rostro de Haruka se iluminó al ver lo que había dentro.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo con una expresión de inminente sorpresa -¿de dónde los sacaste?

-Yo si raciono- dijo con un tono algo burlón sacándole un poco la lengua. La chica sacó una caja roja del baúl, era de dulces Pocky, y se la entregó al muchacho, cuyos ojos se tornaron como un par de estrellas brillantes.

-Los atesoraré como mi vida- dijo Haruka abrazando la caja como un niño chiquito a un oso de peluche. Michiru no pudo evitar reír por la expresión tan infantil y tierna que hizo su hermano, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una cámara fotográfica para capturar ese momento. Después de eso, el rubio rápidamente abrió la caja y se metió un puñado en la boca.

-Lo bueno es que los ibas a atesorar- dijo Michiru un poco sarcástica. Su hermano la volteó a ver con los cachetes inflados por los dulces que contenían con una expresión de de ¡ups!.

-Los estoy atesorando…- dijo con la boca llena antes de tragar –en mi estómago- rió malévolamente mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la nuca de la joven.

-Nunca vas a aprender- respondió la chica negando ligeramente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Cariño, llegué a casa!- vieron a Shiori entrar con una gran sonrisa y una pose de "tan tan aparecí" estirando los brazos. La chica volteó a ver a su amiga quien tenía una cara de susto y a su lado estaba su hermano con la misma expresión -¿Este qué hace aquí?- preguntó señalando a Haruka inquisidoramente.

-¡SHHHH!- Michiru se abalanzó sobre la chica y le tapó la boca –No grites, nos van a cachar… sólo me está acompañando- dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga. Después de eso quitó su mano del rostro de Shiori quien le arrojó una mirada asesina al muchacho.

-Que gusto de verte- respondió Haruka con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, no pueden vivir sin mi- respondió la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica viendo directamente al rubio. De repente se le acercó al rostro, él la vio extrañado haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás. -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la chica limpiando con un dedo la mejilla del muchacho que tenía algunas migajas, después volteó a un lado de él y vio la caja roja vacía. – ¿Tenías Pockys y no me guardaste ni uno solito?- preguntó indignada jalando al muchacho del cuello de la playera, la cabeza del rubio se zangoloteaba de atrás para delante mientras lo movía bruscamente.

-Tranquila, yo se los di- dijo Michiru tratando de tranquilizarla y evitando que se le zafara el cuello a su hermano.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos volteando a verla –Soy tu mejor amiga, debiste guardarme uno- una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Todavía queda uno- dijo Haruka viendo hacia dentro de la caja, metiendo dos dedos y sacando un palito cubierto de chocolate. La chica de lentes se lo arrebató y se lo comió rápidamente. Una gota gigante apareció el las nucas de los otros dos jóvenes. Después de eso el rubio se puso de pie –Será mejor que me vaya, seguramente afuera ya empezará a aparecer gente y no quiero que me vean aquí- metió una mano en el bolsillo, se despidió con un ademán y al llegar a la puerta para abrirla vio algo que le llamó la atención, un saco del uniforme de varones. Su expresión se volvió un poco seria y levantó una ceja extrañado. -¿Y esto?- preguntó como al aire y sin darse cuenta.

-Es de Ren- dijo Shiori con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella sabía que al muchacho no le agradaba mucho el sujeto y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para molestarlo, era como un deporte para ella.

-Me lo prestó el otro día porque tenía frío y yo torpemente olvidé sacar algo para cubrirme- dijo rápidamente Michiru con un tono un poquito nervioso, no quería que su hermano se molestara.

-¿A poco no es romántico?- dijo Shiori con una mirada perdida, juntando sus manos haciendo una expresión exagerada de princesa enamorada de cuentos de hadas –Ren es todo un caballero… no… es como un príncipe, guapo y galante- terminó la chica dando vueltas con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor por la memoria del chico que describía.

-Si, me imagino- respondió el rubio con un tono sarcástico y molesto, entrecerrando los ojos y girándolos hacia el saco, que lo veía como si lo quisiera calcinar con la mirada. –Voy a ver si ya llegó Tetsu- dijo serio abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza detrás de él pero sin azotarla.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Michiru molesta volteando a ver a su amiga quien seguía dando vueltas como bailando.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó inocentemente deteniéndose para quedar frente a su amiga -¿No le habías contado de tu galán?

-No es mi galán- dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos molesta –Aparte, tu sabes que no quería contarle todavía a Haruka.

-No me digas que tu hermano salió celoso- dijo la chica de lentes con un tono molestoso –Seguramente ahorita está verde- se rió burlonamente al pensar cómo estaría el muchacho aventando cosas por toda la habitación.

-No es eso, tú sabes que no se agradan mucho, por alguna razón, que no sé cuál sea, tienen esa tonta fricción- dijo un poco triste.

-Tranquila- dijo su amiga tratando de animarla –Algún día tus dos hermosos galanes lo aceptarán y se llevarán bien- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Michiru la vio sorprendida y al registrar lo que le acababa de decir le aventó una almohada.

-Deja de molestarme- dijo molesta pero con una sonrisa – ¡no son mis galanes!

En una de las habitaciones de los hombres se escuchó un portazo, Haruka entró hecho una fiera.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás querido compañero de cuarto?- dijo Takuma un poco sarcástico al ver que no lo había notado –Yo muy bien, gracias Haruka, ¿y tu?- seguía su monólogo burlón –Pues molesto con la vida pero no te preocupes, contigo no- el joven seguía en su actividad de sacar su ropa de la maleta en su cama colocándolas sobre la cama. Haruka volteó a verlo un poco apenado por no haberlo saludado al entrar.

-Perdón, es que… es que… ¡aaaaaah!- trató de disculparse pero estaba aún enojado por la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, su hermana y su peor enemigo juntos, era el verdadero horror para él. Daba vueltas como león enjaulado.

-Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con tu hermanita- dijo el joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa confidente, casi siempre cuando llegaba en ese estado era por algo que tenía que ver con ella. El rubio volteó a verlo un poco extrañado, levantando una ceja.-Y cierta plaga que la ronda- terminó con un tono de misterio, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendido volteando a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza -¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó con una expresión entre incrédula y molesta, tomando a su amigo de los hombros.

-Shiori me contó que Ren ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Michiru…- el pelinegro se encogió ligeramente de hombros –No sabía que no te había contado…- ahora tartamudeaba un poco preocupado de que su amigo lo golpeara en cualquier momento –Aunque entiendo por qué no lo hizo- dijo haciendo una mueca de preocupación. Haruka lo soltó entendiendo que estaban preocupados de su reacción irracional.

-Lo siento- respondió un poco apenado, posteriormente tomó su chamarra que se encontraba sobre la cama y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Takuma dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo se quedó preocupado por la repentina desaparición de su amigo.

-Esto no está bien- se dijo a si mismo llevándose una mano a la frente, preocupado.

Por uno de los pasillos del edificio de varones una chica de cabello aguamarina caminaba sigilosamente para no ser detectada por algún centinela nocturno. Se volteó al escuchar un ruido pero no había nada.

-Estoy paranoica- se dijo a si misma en voz queda mientras volteaba para seguir adelante, pero algo la detuvo dándose un golpe de frente.

-¡Genial! Viniste a recibirme- escuchó una voz familiar y al abrir los ojos y subir la mirada reconoció al dueño.

-¡Ren!- dijo sorprendida al ver a su amigo parado frente a ella, después de unos segundos recuperó la compostura –Este… que bueno que regresaste- estaba un poco nerviosa todavía por el susto.

-Te extrañaba- respondió con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela, acercándose a ella, la chica dio un paso para atrás pero estaba la pared y quedó aprisionada. Se ruborizó un poco al notar la cercanía del muchacho. -¿Me extrañaste?

-Este… si… emmm…- no sabía que responder estaba demasiado nerviosa. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió revelando a un pelinegro conocido.

-Michiru, que bueno que estás aquí- dijo Takuma con una sonrisa, en ese instante Ren se separó –Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente sobre una tarea- dijo el muchacho tomándola de la mano.

-Nos vemos luego Ren- dijo la chica despidiéndose con un ademán antes de que su amigo la metiera a la recámara. El otro joven se quedó parado, sorprendido de lo que había ocurrido, se encogió de hombros y resignado se marchó a su habitación. Ya dentro del cuarto de Takuma, ambos dieron un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de alivio llevándose la mano derecha al pecho para tranquilizarse.

-Cuando gustes- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa –Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, debo protegerte de todo o me mata- dijo riendo ligeramente. Ella sonrió por el comentario.

-Hablando de mi hermano, ¿dónde está?, lo estoy buscando- preguntó volteando a ver a todos lados con una expresión de angustia.

-Se salió un poquito enojado- le hizo un gesto con los dedos como midiendo algo pequeño, hablando con un tono algo sarcástico. –Creo que se molestó por lo de Ren y tú….

-No existe ningún "Ren y tú"- respondió la joven un poco molesta, no le agradaba que le levantaran falsos –y eso es lo que quiero aclararle- El muchacho levantó los hombros no sabiendo qué contestarle, aunque era su mejor amigo realmente no sabía dónde se pudo haber metido a esa hora. La joven se quedó parada pensando unos momentos, ¿dónde podría estar? -¡Ya sé!- dijo triunfal –Voy a buscarlo- salió de la habitación rápidamente. El muchacho se quedó con cara de incógnita rascándose la cabeza, realmente ese par lo confundía mucho.

Un chico rubio se encontraba en la parte del jardín más alejada, recostado en el pasto con sus manos sobre su estómago q se entrelazaban por los dedos, viendo las estrellas tiritando. Dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí- escuchó una voz familiar que lo despertó, abrió los ojos y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes intensos sentada junto a él viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Ni yo tampoco- respondió simplemente, un poco desganado, algo que no era habitual en él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto?- preguntó la chica un poco curiosa. El muchacho contestó encogiendo ligeramente los hombros, como desinteresado. –Deberías confiar en alguien para desahogarte- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el joven giró ligeramente la cabeza para verla y le sonrió ligeramente. Posteriormente se incorporó quedando sentado con las piernas extendidas sobre el pasto.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo resignado, sabía que tenía que contarle a alguien o explotaría. La chica asintió con la cabeza y colocó su mano sobre la que él usaba para recargarse.

-Confía en mí- le dio una mirada confidente con tintes seductores, tenía que convencerlo de cualquier forma posible. El rubio dio un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar.

-Es que…- dudó un poco si contarle, pero ella apretó un poco su mano para darle ánimo –bueno… creo que Ren y mi hermana tienen algo- finalmente dijo sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser se encrespaba con solo mencionarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la chica algo incrédula, y hasta divertida –No sabía que eras un hermano celoso.

-No lo soy- respondió rápidamente el joven tratando de defenderse –lo que pasa es que no soporto a ese tipo…

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó la pelinegra con una expresión de confusión.

-Es un engreído, un cazanova que seguramente debe estar jugando con ella- dijo en un tono preocupado –No puedo permitir que….

-Que el hombre malvado ponga sus garras sobre mi inocente y delicada hermana- la chica lo interrumpió para completar la frase con una voz grave que trataba de imitarlo. Él la vio con una expresión graciosa y ella empezó a reír.

-Pues aunque te burles así es- dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos haciendo un ligero puchero. Emi no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo para confortarlo, realmente se veía muy tierno.

-No te enfades- dijo la chica con un tono comprensivo –Ella no es una niña, deberías darle más crédito- Haruka le dio una mirada de preocupación, realmente no estaba convencido de esa relación, o ¿sería algo más? No, sólo era el hecho de que ese tipo se acercara a ella, seguramente. De repente sintió un beso en la mejilla y se sorprendió –Eres un buen hermano y una buena persona- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa –por eso me gustas.

Michiru caminaba por el pasto del jardín buscando a su hermano cuando vio a dos figuras sentadas y abrazadas. Su expresión cambió de preocupación a una de molestia al reconocer a su hermano y a la chica que se colgaba de su cuello. Quedó sorprendida al ver cuando la pelinegra daba un beso en la mejilla del rubio y le susurraba algo. Sintió como si un violento fuego se encendiera dentro de ella y decidió interrumpir esa escena, pero antes de llegar la chica se separó de él y se puso de pie. Vio cuando se despidió de él y caminó hacia donde estaba ella. Intercambiaron una mirada, Emi sonrió confidentemente mientras Michiru hizo un gesto de molestia. La chica de cabello negro desapareció y la de cabello aguamarina caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien se puso de pie rápidamente al verla acercarse.

-Veo que estabas muy bien acompañado- dijo la chica con un tono sarcástico y molesto, cruzada de brazos viéndolo con un poco de desdén. El muchacho levantó una ceja extrañado por la actitud.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?- preguntó el rubio un poco confundido.

-No estoy molesta- respondió la chica con un tono de enojo.

-Nooooo- dijo sarcásticamente –sólo te sale humo de las orejas porque conseguiste trabajo de chimenea- Su hermana levantó una ceja incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar. –Ok… fue un comentario muy malo- complementó el rubio rascándose la cabeza. –Pero no sé por qué te enojas, Emi es una amiga y vino a saludarme- dijo molestándose un poco por la actitud infantil de su hermana –Además, quien debería estar molesto soy yo- le respondió volteándosela.

-¿Ahora por qué?- preguntó la chica haciéndose la que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-No te hagas- respondió molesto cruzándose de brazos –Por no contarme lo tuyo con Ren- La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Por qué nadie entiende que no hay nada entre Ren y yo?- preguntó al aire la joven frustrada.

-No hay nada… ¿y sus paseitos? ¿Y su saco en tu cuarto? ¿Eso no es nada?- el rubio empezaba a subir un poco el tono pero no al grado de gritar.

-No seas infantil- respondió Michiru exasperada.

-No soy infantil- respondió Haruka frustrado –Sabes muy bien lo que opino de ese tipo.

-Y por eso no quería decirte, ya sabía que ibas a hacer un escándalo por nada- lo vio directamente a los ojos, ambos se veían molestos y desafiantes. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, no entendían por qué se sentían tan molestos, no había una razón aparentemente razonable para ello. –Lo siento- dijo finalmente la chica bajando la mirada al suelo.

-No, creo que fui yo quien sobreactuó- respondió el rubio también agachando la cabeza, un poco avergonzado por su reacción tan tonta –Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, ser amiga de quien quieras y andar con quien quieras, ya eres mayor- dijo con un tono de resignación, pero no de aceptación, todavía sentía un piquete en el pecho con la simple idea de imaginarlos juntos. Michiru no estaba muy convencida, además tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su hermano se hiciera tan amigo de esa chica.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina haciendo notar lo tarde que era, probablemente al otro día podrían terminar de aclarar las cosas, ya que estén más tranquilos y descansados.

Ren se encontraba recostado en su cama, poniendo la alarma de su celular cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Se extrañó por la hora y se levantó para abrir. Se encontró a Emi parada con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección- dijo la chica pasando junto al joven, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él, posteriormente se colgó del cuello del chico rodeándolo con sus brazos dándole un beso apasionado –Pronto tendremos lo que queremos- sonrió malévolamente mientras el chico asentaba con la cabeza comprendiendo de qué estaba hablando.

Agosto-Septiembre2012


	11. Chapter 11

Era lunes temprano en la mañana, aún los alumnos se preparaban para entrar a clases pero una chica de cabello aguamarina ya se encontraba en la oficina de la directora lista para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Michiru?- preguntó la monja con una actitud cordial al ver a la joven sentada frente a su escritorio.

-Ya tomé mi decisión- respondió segura y decidida –Voy a postularme como candidata- dijo con una sonrisa confidente. La madre superiora asintió con la cabeza y le entregó unos papeles.

-Estos son algunos reglamentos y condiciones que debes leer y seguir para que todo esté en orden- le dijo con una sonrisa – Me da gusto que hayas aceptado, vas a ser una excelente candidata- Le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria. Michiru sonrió, tomó los papeles y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió.

Shiori se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de las aulas para llegar a tiempo a su clase. Se asomó a un salón de manera inconsciente y vio una figura familiar sentado sobre uno de los pupitres que estaban pegados a la ventana, viendo hacia fuera con una mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué tan solito?- preguntó la chica parándose junto al joven quien volteó a verla con una mirada desinteresada encogiendo los hombros rápidamente como diciendo "aquí nada más", para posteriormente regresar su mirada a la ventana –Que cara… parece que te hubiera atropellado un tren- lo veía curiosamente, pero el muchacho ni se inmutaba, esto ya le estaba preocupando ya que no era normal que no le respondiera los sarcasmos con más sarcasmo –Ok… ¿qué te pasa Haruka?- preguntó la chica parándose en frente de él volteando la cara del muchacho con la mano derecha, de manera un poco brusca.

-Nada- respondió simplemente con un tono molesto.

-Ya supéralo- le dijo viéndolo intensamente a los ojos –No es el fin del mundo- el joven frunció un poco el ceño –Perdóname por habértelo dicho así pero qué iba a saber que no te había contado nada, además, no es como si se fuera a casar con él o algo así- le dijo tratando de hacerlo razonar –Ella es libre de estar con quien quiera, de andar con quien se le pegue la gana o ser amiga de quien sea- El muchacho la vio un poco sorprendido era extraño que la chica sonara tan madura, y además que usara las palabras que él mismo había utilizado la noche anterior, aunque escucharlas de otra boca le sonaban con más sentido que en su cabeza o de su propia voz. Meditó un momento lo que le decía, su amiga tenía razón, tal vez estaba sobrereaccionando, no era el fin del mundo y su hermana le había asegurado que no tenía una relación formal con él.

-La verdad no sé qué es lo que me molesta tanto- respondió finalmente dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Tal vez son celos- dijo Shiori con una pequeña sonrisa malévola. Haruka levantó la mirada y levantó una ceja –Bueno, ahora Michiru encontró a alguien más con quien pasar el tiempo, contarle sus cosas, no sé, tal vez sea eso lo que no te guste- se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Si, tal vez…- Haruka meditaba sus palabras, realmente son celos lo que está sintiendo, es envidia, este tipo de reacciones sólo las tenía, en menor escala, cuando su hermana le contaba de sus pretendientes o algún chico que le gustaba.

-Ándale, ya déjate de niñerías y vamos a clase que nos van a dejar afuera- brincó a su lado y lo jaló del brazo provocando que se bajara por la inercia del movimiento –Además, ahorita no estamos para discusiones y malos entendidos, tenemos que apoyar a tu hermana- lo dijo guiñándole un ojo. Haruka respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo la cabeza. Sabía que Shiori tenía razón, no podía estar con esas tonterías y menos cuando su hermana lo iba a necesitar. Antes de salir del salón Haruka se detuvo y por consecuencia la chica también al sentir el jalón, así que volteó a verlo extrañada.

-Gracias- dijo con un tono realmente sincero. La chica sonrió y dejó salir una risa ligera.

-Aceptaré tu agradecimiento con una condición- levantó el índice y le tocó la nariz al muchacho quien la vio extrañado –sólo si me prometes que seguiremos siendo enemigos mortales.

-Por supuesto- respondió el rubio riendo –Para mi es un honor ser la razón de tu odio- ambos sonrieron sellando su pacto de enemistad, antes de salir del salón para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

Después de ese incidente los hermanos habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, Michiru había comenzado con los preparativos de su campaña y pasaba mucho tiempo con su amiga Shiori y algunas otras compañeras quienes la apoyarían en el proyecto; cuando no estaba con ellas Ren se las ingeniaba para pasar el resto del tiempo con la hermosa chica prácticamente el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano era la hora de la comida o la cena. Haruka cada vez se aislaba más, prácticamente vivía encerrado en su recámara, a pesar de la insistencia de su amigo para que salieran aunque fuera a tomar el aire fresco. Terminando las clases regresaba a la habitación a encerrarse, ya fuera a leer o a hacer la tarea. Parecía que estaba tratando de mejorar la impresión que tenían del chico rebelde a alguien más formal y estudioso. La actitud del muchacho había sorprendido a todos, especialmente a las monjas. La primera vez que entregó una tarea la pobre maestra se quedó boquiabierta, y la segunda vez parecía que quería llorar de la emoción. Una mañana, cuando las chicas estaban en la clase de educación física, el muchacho se escabulló para poder verlas en el patio, tenía ganas de ver a la chica de cabello aguamarina y ver que todo estaba bien. Se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol y pudo verlas en la pista de carreras corriendo en sus uniformes deportivos. Ella iba corriendo junto a su amiga de lentes con quien iba platicando, se veía contenta y animada. La observó por un rato y después decidió marcharse. Bajó del árbol dando un brinco, se limpió un poco dándose ligeros golpes para quitarse el polvo.

-No sabía que eras un fisgón- escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él, volteó y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, usando un uniforme deportivo que le acentuaba demasiado bien.

-No… no lo soy Emi- respondió nervioso el rubio, no sabía si por ser cachado o por la chica que estaba frente a él. La hermosa joven se acercó un poco para verlo directamente al rostro. Haruka tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-Bueno, entonces si me extrañabas tanto no tenías que esconderte para verme- colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho con una mirada seductora –sólo tenías que mandarme un mensaje y estaría contigo en un instante- le guiñó un ojo. El rubio sonrió, este jueguito le estaba empezando a gustar.

-Pero así es mucho más emocionante, ¿no lo crees?- respondió con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y juguetona y un tono de flirteo, que tornaban las cosas interesantes. La chica respondió con una risa ligera pasando el dedo índice sobre la barbilla de su acompañante.

-Veo que le gustan los juegos, señor Tenoh- dijo Emi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Terminó la clase de educación física y las chicas comenzaron a retirarse hacia los vestidores. Michiru notó que Emi no se encontraba y volteó hacia la zona de árboles que estaban cerca de la pista donde vio dos figuras que no lograba distinguir muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shiori curiosa al ver que su amiga veía hacia los árboles, como buscando algo.

-No sé, creo que la que está allá es Emi, ¿no?- comentó moviendo la cabeza y tratando de enfocar con los ojos para reconocer la otra figura. Su compañera se acomodó bien los lentes y observó hacia donde su amiga apuntó.

-Si, es ella y está con alguien- trataba de reconocer la figura por unos momentos, hasta que lo logró –No me vas a creer quién es…- dijo la chica sujetando sus lentes. Michiru le dio una mirada de intriga, e hizo un gesto de "dime" –Es tu adorable hermano- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo volteando a ver a su amiga.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó incrédula. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Aunque creo que ya se están despidiendo- dijo al ver que la chica pelinegra le comentaba algo y posteriormente caminaba dirigiéndose de regreso a la pista. El joven dio media vuelta y desapareció. Cuando vieron que la chica se acercaba, las dos amigas voltearon a verse en una pose como si estuvieran platicando, disimulando que la habían visto. Al pasar junto a ellas, Michiru y Emi no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas retadoras por unos segundos. Después de eso la pelinegra se dirigió a los vestidores. -¿Qué tanto estarían hablando esos dos?- preguntó Shiori viendo como la presidenta del consejo se alejaba de ellas.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no debe haber sido nada bueno- dijo Michiru un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, lo único en lo que puedes confiar es que Haruka jamás te traicionaría y menos por esa- terminó la chica de lentes con un tono un poco despectivo.

-Si, tal vez sólo estaban platicando, con eso que ahora son muy buenos amigos- dijo tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos negativos.

-¿Escucho algo de celos en tu voz?- dijo Shiori con un tono burlón colgándose de los hombros de su amiga con un brazo.

-Claro que no- respondió Michiru dándole una mirada de "estás loca" –Pero es verdad, últimamente se la ha pasado con esa chica y casi no lo veo.

-Y tu te la vives con Ren- respondió la amiga con un gesto divertido –y no te culpo, ¿quién no querría estar todo el día con ese hombre?- dijo dando un suspiro enamoradizo. Su amiga le dio una mirada extraña y rió ligeramente.

-No tienes remedio- dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza –Mejor vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde- terminó tomando la mano de su amiga y llevándola con ella hacia los vestidores.

Ya era de noche, Haruka llegó a su recámara un poco pensativo y se encontró a su amigo Takuma sentado en su escritorio haciendo tarea. Volteó a verlo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, era extraño que no le hiciera ningún comentario al entrar, lo vio dejar caer su mochila sobre su cama y luego sentarse con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el muchacho volteándose hacia su amigo para verlo mejor, el rubio levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de su amigo.

-Pensando…- dijo con una expresión un poco seria, un poco de confusión.

-Se nota que eso te cuesta trabajo- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, lo que provocó que su compañero de cuarto levantara una ceja y lo viera molesto.

-Que gracioso- dijo sarcástico.

-Ok, dime en qué piensas que te tiene algo abrumado mi estimado- dijo Takuma aún sonriendo.

-Hideki Emi- dijo simplemente con un suspiro al final –últimamente hemos pasado tiempo juntos…-

-Pobre de ti, como sufres- dijo Takuma con un tono sarcástico –la chica más hermosa del Instituto se muere por ti y tu sufres- terminó cruzándose de brazos. El rubio volteó a verlo un poco confundido. –No me mires así, sabes que le gustas- dijo con una sonrisa un poco malévola. –No sé cuál es tu problema.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- le dijo en un tono un poco confundido –Supongo que siento que el estar con ella me hace sentir que traiciono a Michiru- dijo finalmente aventándose de espalda sobre su cama. Takuma lo observó y rió negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Le das demasiada importancia a lo que ella piense, si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía tanto y dejaría que las cosas fluyeran- Haruka levantó la cabeza y lo vio meditando lo que le acababa de decir –No es como si fueras a casarte con la chica o algo así, apenas y se conocen, no deberías hacer tanto drama- el joven pelinegro giró de nuevo hacia la mesa. El rubio recostó la cabeza nuevamente, viendo al techo y pensando en lo que le acababa de decir, lo repitió en su cabeza y sonaba lógico, apenas y se empezaban a llevar, tal vez ni siquiera eran amigos aún.

-Tienes razón, debo dejar de atormentarme- se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió a su closet, sacó una chamarra y se la colocó.

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó curioso Takuma observando sus movimientos. Haruka volteó a verlo, sonrió confidente.

-Iré a dar una vuelta a ver qué me encuentro por ahí- su sonrisa se intensificó y se tornó algo malévola–No me esperes despierto- le hizo un ademán para despedirse, abrió la puerta y desapareció. Su compañero negó ligeramente con la cabeza y regresó a su posición inicial frente al libro.

Era un poco tarde y la gente se encontraba encerrada en sus habitaciones, menos por un rubio que caminaba por los pasillos despreocupado. De repente una linda melodía de piano llamó su atención y la siguió hasta una sala hermosa donde había un piano de cola. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, y una hermosa chica de cabello negro se encontraba en el banquillo. Haruka no pudo evitar entrar, dio un par de pasos y se quedó parado cerca de la puerta para no molestar.

-Acércate, no muerdo- escuchó la voz de la joven quien seguía con los ojos fijos en el teclado. El muchacho caminó hacia ella y se paró a su lado observándola. La chica terminó la melodía y dirigió su mirada a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que tocaras- dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido, la chica sonrió confidente y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- dijo coquetamente, dando unas palmaditas al espacio en el banquillo junto a ella. Haruka entendió lo que pretendía, sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Levantó las manos, entrelazó los dedos, los estiró y colocó las manos sobre el teclado para empezar a tocar. La chica lo vio sorprendida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí tampoco- dijo el joven con una sonrisa confidente sin dejar de tocar, la pelinegra lo vio intrigada y luego empezó a tocar al mismo tiempo, complementando la melodía.

Michiru se encontraba en la sala común leyendo cuando una hermosa melodía llamó su atención. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para buscar el origen de la música. Caminó hacia la otra sala donde se encontraba el piano, dio un paso adentro pero al reconocer a los intérpretes rápidamente salió, escondiéndose detrás del muro, recargándose en la pared, abrazando fuertemente el libro contra su pecho. La melodía se detuvo y curiosa se asomó para ver lo que ocurría, no lograba escuchar pero tenía una vista perfecta de la escena.

Los dos jóvenes terminaron de tocar, el rubio colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas y la chica volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-Realmente eres muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción –que guardadito te lo tenías.

-Es la única habilidad artística que tengo, supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. La chica colocó una mano sobre la del rubio quien volteó a verla sorprendido, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Me gustaría conocer qué otras habilidades tienes escondidas- esbozó una sonrisa seductora, levantó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y la llevó hacia su mejilla. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de su acompañante sobre su piel. Haruka la veía sorprendido, se veía muy linda. Después de unos momentos, Emi abrió los ojos y lo vio con una sonrisa tierna –Me gustas mucho Tenoh Haruka- dijo en un tono un poco bajo -¿Te gusto?- preguntó con una expresión de ligera angustia por la respuesta. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y ella respondió con una sonrisa llevando una mano a la mejilla de su acompañante para acariciarla. Comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula y luego se dirigió a sus labios, pasando dos dedos sobre ellos. Soltó la mano del joven, colocó ambas manos en su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, por inercia Haruka se agachó y cerró la distancia entre sus labios, sellándose en un beso. La chica que se asomaba por la puerta se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, giró el cuerpo saliendo y parándose a espaldas de la pared. Se quedó ahí un par de segundos, algo extraño le ocurrió, sintió que las piernas se le hacían como gelatina y un dolor en el pecho como una punzada. Recuperó la compostura y corrió sin rumbo anonadada de lo que acababa de observar. El beso se intensificó un poco más, Emi llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza del joven, jugando con el cabello de su nuca, mientras él colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura. De repente, como un flashazo, el rubio sintió una sensación de que estaba haciendo mal. Terminó el beso y al abrir los ojos se observaron unos segundos sin decir nada. Haruka volteó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el teclado con una expresión seria.

-Discúlpame, no debí…- empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Emi sobre su mejilla volteando su rostro para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-No me pidas disculpas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo divertida, le causaba mucha ternura lo correcto que era este muchacho, algo que tenía que corregir –Llevo días muriéndome por esto- le sonrió seductoramente -¿acaso no te gustó?

-Claro que si- contestó rápidamente, se podría decir que hasta por inercia –pero no sé… siento que no es correcto- hizo una pequeña mueca apenado –eres una chica hermosa, me dejé llevar por el momento…

-Estás preocupado por lo que piense tu hermana…- lo interrumpió con un tono un poco frustrado.

-No, no es eso- respondió sorprendido –o tal vez si… tu eres su contrincante en eso del consejo, tal vez podría mal interpretarse todo esto…

-Deberías darte una oportunidad- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie –ella está viviendo su vida, tu deberías vivir la tuya- al decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Haruka bajó la mirada un momento, era lo que su amigo le había dicho, que se diera una oportunidad, que dejara que las cosas fluyeran y no pensar tanto en la opinión de su hermana, al fin y al cabo ella ya tenía con quién estar, quien la apoyara, además de sus múltiples actividades que la agobiaban y la habían alejado de él. Se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia la chica y la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Emi, espera!- dijo volteándola bruscamente, la chica lo vio sorprendida y antes de darse cuenta él se inclinó y la besó nuevamente a lo que ella respondió intensamente. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho mientras él la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada y viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que te darás una oportunidad- dijo Emi con una sonrisa. Haruka asintió afirmativamente.

-Quiero pedirte que lo mantengamos en un perfil bajo- dijo el rubio con una voz grave y baja -no quiero que esto se malinterprete por lo de las elecciones y esas tonterías- dijo un poco apenado por su actitud cobarde.

-¿A escondidas?- sonrió malévolamente –eso me gusta, lo hace más interesante- le guiñó un ojo. Haruka se sorprendió, pensó que tal vez le gritaría molesta y lo cachetearía por lo que le había pedido pero no, a esta chica realmente le gustaban los juegos, las intrigas y los misterios. Posteriormente salieron de la habitación, intercambiaron una mirada y ella se marchó dejando a un Haruka pensativo.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- se preguntó un poco confundido, sintiendo una extraña sensación de culpa que no podía comprender.

Una chica de cabello aguamarina llegó corriendo hasta la fuente del jardín donde se sentó llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntaba incrédula de lo que había visto, súbitamente la escena se formó en su memoria y sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo, su cabello le tapaba el rostro y lágrimas comenzaron a fluir intensamente sin ninguna explicación aparente. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó asustada y se encontró un par de ojos azules viéndola angustiada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado. La chica se secó las lágrimas tratando de disimular y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Ren, seguramente fue una pesadilla- no mentía la chica, sentía que había tenido una pesadilla, no podía creer lo que vio. El muchacho la abrazó para confortarla.

-Sea lo que sea estoy aquí para protegerte- le dijo con una sonrisa para alegrarla, se veía tan frágil y hermosa que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no besarla. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó de regreso. Ren sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y con cuidado limpió el rostro de su acompañante. Ella se sintió un poco apenada, seguramente se veía fatal.

-Debo verme terrible- dijo la chica con una risa nerviosa desviando la mirada de la del muchacho, sintiéndose apenada.

-No te preocupes- él le sonrió –Nunca me haz visto recién levantado, parezco espantapájaros- la chica lo volteó a ver y rió por el comentario. Ren sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie, le extendió una mano.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sinceramente tomando la mano, se sentía un poco mejor con la compañía del joven.

-No hay de qué- el joven la agarró y ella se puso de pie. La guió por los pasillos, acompañándola hasta la puerta de su habitación. Ahí ella le dio un abrazo, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento. Después ella entró a su cuarto y el joven se marchó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Septiembre 2012


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado algunos días, los hermanos casi no se hablaban, de hecho, Michiru había estado evitando a Haruka por todos los medios, poniendo de pretexto lo ocupada que estaba con sus tareas y su campaña. El joven cada vez se veía más con Emi, los veían platicando, la acompañaba a sus clases, comían juntos, y la gente empezaba a hacer sus propias conjeturas. Lo positivo del asunto era que el muchacho ya no metía a su hermana en problemas, pero era obvio que algo extraño pasaba.

Una tarde Michiru se encontraba en su habitación estudiando cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente, su amiga Shiori entró rápidamente y se lanzó sobre su cama.

-Te tengo un súper chisme- se movía brincando sobre sus rodillas en la cama. Su compañera volteó a verla un poco desinteresada, realmente no estaba para chismes tenía mucho trabajo –Dicen las lenguas chismosas del cuarto grado que han visto a Haruka y Emi muy juntitos y todo indica que ya andan- hizo una expresión de "que tal" pero Michiru no le tomó importancia y regresó su atención al libro y la libreta sobre su escritorio. –Vamos Michiru, debes tener alguna opinión al respecto- insistió la chica pero no obtuvo respuesta, su amiga escribía algo mientras se guiaba con el dedo sobre los textos –Tu hermano se comporta como un idiota por andar con esa chica y tu no tienes ninguna opinión sobre eso, el mundo se va a acabar o qué sucede- dijo la chica alzando los brazos al cielo.

-La verdad no me interesa- respondió la chica de cabello aguamarina viendo a su amiga con el rabillo del ojo –Puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida- lo dijo en un tono despectivo y algo molesto, cosa que le extrañó a su amiga, esta situación era totalmente anormal. Se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando.

-¡Lo sabías!- gritó apuntando a su amiga -¿por qué no me lo contaste?- preguntó en un tono de reclamo inclinando el cuerpo lentamente hacia ella.

-No lo sabía…- no era muy buena mentirosa, y su amiga le echó una mirada inquisidora mientras seguía moviéndose hacia delante –¡Ok, está bien!, si lo sabía, pero Haruka no sabe que lo sé- dijo en un tono un poco molesto –Hace unas noches iba pasando por la sala de música y los vi besándose- hizo un resumen de la escena, no quería recordar los detalles.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó incrédula su amiga –¿No hay drama, no hay furia, no hay nada?- siguió haciéndose hacia delante mientras su amiga negaba con la cabeza. De repente la chica cayó al suelo sobre su rostro -¡Mi carita!- gritó mientras se sobaba el golpazo.

-Eso te pasa por chismosa- dijo su compañera de cuarto riendo ligeramente. La chica castaña la vio enojada con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos por el dolor mientras seguía sobándose.

-No puedo creer lo tranquila que estás, yo ya hubiera hecho un megaberrinche- dijo Shiori poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la cama. Michiru se encogió de hombros.

-No me interesa, él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana- respondió con un tono un poco molesto tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Puede andar con quien quiera menos con ella- dijo un poco alterada la castaña –es tu contrincante y él es tu hermano, eso no es nada bueno- la chica parecía que le estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento, mientras la otra chica se mantenía serena, demasiado. –Esto, además de ver quién es la persona más capaz para representarnos a los estudiantes y velar por nuestros intereses, es un concurso de popularidad- Shiori alzó el puño al aire –si ellos se vuelven pareja serán como la pareja real de la escuela- volteó hacia el techo con la mirada perdida, como visualizándolos entre estrellas, pétalos de rosas y brillos.

-Estás totalmente desquiciada- dijo Michiru viéndola levantando una ceja.

-Piénsalo… ambos son atractivos, populares, se ven bien juntos, la gente los idolatra… eso significa votos- sonaba razonable lo que estaba diciendo –Aunque nos duela admitirlo son hermosos y juntos… el doble de hermosos- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Michiru al escuchar tal afirmación. La chica de cabello aguamarina negó ligeramente con la cabeza y regresó su atención a la tarea, la cual parecía que jamás podría ser terminada. –¡Pero yo tengo la solución!- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de la chica de lentes mientras se frotaba las manos. Michiru volteó la cabeza lentamente, viéndola con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-¡No!- dijo en voz alta.

-Aún no te digo cuál es mi idea- dijo su compañera de habitación con carita de perrito regañado.

-Dije que no, lo que sea que estés tramando no puede ser bueno- dijo negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Pero… pero… pero…- tartamudeaba la chica tratando de que su amiga la dejara hablar pero seguía negando con la cabeza –Al menos déjame decirte mi idea- suplicó con un tono de niña chiquita. Michiru dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien, a ver, dime- se cruzó de brazos tomando una actitud seria.

-Vuélvete pareja de Ren- dijo triunfal con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estás loca- respondió la chica llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¿qué tiene?- preguntó la chica confundida –es guapo, es amable, es atento, te trata como a una princesa, y seguramente se muere por que le des el si, ¿qué más quieres?- Michiru hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-Pero sería usarlo para ganar simpatizantes- respondió un poco preocupada.

-Vamos, no exageres, ¿acaso no te gusta?- preguntó la chica con una expresión de "no te hagas".

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada- la interrumpió su amiga poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga –No te hagas del rogar- le guiñó un ojo –además, si tu hermanito ya tiene pareja, tu por qué tendrías que guardar el celibato- Michiru lo razonó un poco, su amiga tenía razón, ninguno tenía compromiso, ambos se gustaban, no había razón para no darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien- respondió con una sonrisa –Le daré una oportunidad, a ver qué pasa- le guiñó un ojo y su amiga aplaudió feliz.

En una de las habitaciones de los varones, un par de amigos platicaban antes de irse a dormir. El rubio tenía la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos cruzados, mientras su compañero estaba sentado en la cama con un libro abierto y la luz de una lámpara de noche prendida.

-¿Ahora qué te ocurre?- preguntó el joven con el libro mientras escuchaba un suspiro de su amigo que no retiraba la mirada del techo.

-No sé- dijo en un tono frustrado.

-Así no se te puede ayudar- dijo el pelinegro retomando su libro.

-Es todo esto de Emi…- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su amigo levantó una ceja viéndolo sobre el libro. –Me encanta pero… algo sigue sintiéndose incorrecto.

-¿Incorrecto?- el joven bajó el libro y volteó a verlo sospechoso –No me digas que las malas lenguas tienen razón…- dijo en un tono de insinuación.

-Bueno… no es mi novia novia…- dijo sentándose en la cama, haciendo algunos ademanes con las manos –bueno… no oficial- Takuma lo veía con una expresión de confusión absoluta.

-Pero si nos besamos- dijo finalmente confesándose con su amigo. Su compañero de cuarto no pudo evitar reír. –¡No te burles!- dijo Haruka molesto por la reacción nada empática de su amigo.

-Es que eres un santurrón- dijo Takuma entre risas. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario –No me veas así, es la verdad, te pones todo histérico por un beso, ni que hubieran hecho qué- Haruka hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto mientras bruzaba los brazos.

-Ya dijiste que te gusta- citó a su compañero, quien asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces el problema es….- dijo esperando que su amigo completara la frase haciendo un ademán de "prosigue".

-Siento que estoy haciendo algo malo- dijo histérico llevándose las manos a la cabeza –Aparte de todo, no le he contado a Michiru, seguramente me matará- dijo más histérico aún. Takuma le aventó una almohada que le dio en la cabeza y lo tumbó hacia un lado. -¡Hey!- dijo molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-Eres un histérico santurrón paranoico- le dijo molesto Takuma –sólo estás preocupado por lo que tu hermana va a decir y me tienes aquí desvelándome- se recostó dándole la espalda a su compañero de habitación –si no va a pasar nada interesante entre Emi y tu no me molestes- se echó la sábana encima acurrucándose para dormir. Haruka lo vio un poco sorprendido.

-Interesante…- se dijo a si mismo en voz casi inaudible, lo meditó un poco y se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de aventarse de espaldas sobre su cama. Se quedó pensando o más bien meditando qué era ese sentimiento de culpa que tenía, sabía que era un juego, no había nada serio entre la hermosa chica y él, no podía haber aunque quisiera, ¿realmente era el hecho de no haberle contado a su hermana o habría algo más?, siguió meditándolo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Era sábado en la mañana y los estudiantes se encontraban en algunas actividades recreativas o extracurriculares que les podían ayudar para algo en la vida como cocina, costura, deportes, etc. Todos se encontraban en los edificios o en las canchas menos un par de jóvenes que se encontraban en las caballerizas, el capitán del equipo Ren se encontraba con la hermosa contendiente por la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, Michiru Kaioh. El joven pelinegro sacó su caballo y lo guiaba junto con la chica, fuera de las caballerizas.

-No te lo puedo creer- dijo el muchacho viendo incrédulo a su acompañante -¿Nunca haz montado un caballo?- la chica negó con la cabeza tímidamente. –Vamos a cambiar eso- dijo el muchacho sonriendo ofreciéndole una mano a la chica de cabello aguamarina, quien lo veía dudosa. –Confía en mi, no te ocurrirá nada, es divertido- ella le dio la mano y la ayudó a subir, posteriormente el joven acomodó el pie en el estribo y subió con un impulso. Tomó las riendas y las jaló levemente para que el caballo comenzara a andar despacio con rumbo hacia el bosque que se encontraba detrás de la escuela.

En la cocina, las chicas se encontraban aprendiendo a hacer galletas, ya estaban sacando la primer tanda cuando un joven rubio se asomó.

-Que bien huele- dijo olfateando mientras entraba por la puerta. Una chica de cabello castaño y lentes le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera.

-Esto no es para ti- dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria. El rubio se sobó la cabeza y la vio un poco feo.

-No vengo a comer- dijo frunciendo el ceño –Estoy buscando a…

-Tu noviecita debe andar por ahí- lo interrumpió Shiori con un tono ligero de desdén.

-No…- dijo Haruka un poco serio y distraido –Más bien busco a mi… ¡Hey, no es mi novia!- dijo un poco alterado al darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir su amiga.

-Caíste- dijo triunfal dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz con la cuchara.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas- el rubio dijo molesto –busco a mi hermana, ¿no está aquí?- preguntó volteando a ver todo el sitio buscándola.

-No está- respondió Shiori con una sonrisa confidente –Se fue con Ren a pasear.

-Te encanta esto, verdad- Haruka se agachó ligeramente acercándose al rostro de la chica para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-No te imaginas cuanto- le respondió con una sonrisa retadora. Se podían ver chispas emanar de esa confrontación de miradas. Después de unos segundos el joven se reincorporó y se acercó a la mesa.

-En vista del éxito no obtenido, me tengo que compensar con algo- tomó una galleta, la aventó hacia arriba y la cachó con la boca mientras iba cayendo. –Endemoniadas monjas, que bien cocinan- dijo tragando la pastita. De repente se dio cuenta de la cara de susto de su amiga, sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto que creía que se le saldrían. –No me digas... está detrás de mi, verdad- dijo con un tono de resignación sin voltear, poniéndose rígido. Shiori asintió con la cabeza lentamente. – ¿Salón de castigo a las 3?- preguntó el muchacho resignado.

-Usted bien que sabe- escuchó la voz de la monja detrás mientras una gran gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

Ren y Michiru cabalgaron un rato entre los prados, paseando, charlando, hasta llegar a una zona donde había un pequeño riachuelo con árboles altos que les daba algo de sombra. Se detuvieron un momento, descendieron del caballo y lo dejaron beber para recuperarse. Ren lo acariciaba y Michiru se paró a un costado viendo la escena, un poco alejada.

-No te hará nada, acércate- dijo el muchacho volteando a ver a su acompañante. La chica se acercó un poco dudosa –Acarícialo- tomó la mano de la chica y la acercó al cuello del caballo, pero ella estaba algo dudosa realmente nunca se había acercado tanto a estos animales. Ren le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de motivación, lo que la impulsó a tocarlo. –Ves, no hace nada- dijo el joven con una sonrisa y ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es bastante manso…- dijo Michiru sintiendo el pelaje sedoso del animal entre sus dedos –pensé que era más bravo- sonrió al darse cuenta de su error.

-A veces las apariencias engañan- dijo el joven acercándose un poco a la chica, ella volteó a encontrar su mirada hipnótica, esos ojos azules profundos y encantadores

–A veces no es por gusto- respondió la chica con una expresión seria –A veces es inconsciente o por necesidad.

-Eres toda una intriga- dijo el pelinegro abrazándola por la cintura –Eres una chica tierna y romántica pero… sé que hay algo más y me gustaría descubrir quién es la verdadera Michiru Kaioh- dijo con un tono bajo y seductor, hasta algo retador. La joven sonrió dándole una mirada cautivadora, abrazándolo por el cuello. Ren lo interpretó como una invitación y se inclinó levemente para encontrar sus labios con los de la chica pero antes de cerrar la distancia, ella retiró el rostro juguetonamente y se liberó del abrazo, desconcertando al muchacho.

-No te será tan fácil- dijo Michiru comenzando a correr.

-Me gustan los retos- dijo el pelinegro corriendo tras de ella. A unos cuantos metros la alcanzó, pero al tratar de atraparla ella lo dribló y corrió hacia un árbol para protegerse. El muchacho la persiguió y ella se colocó atrás del árbol, escondiéndose. Ella se asomó para ver dónde se encontraba pero había desaparecido, lo que la sorprendió. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió como si hubiera si una pared a sus espaldas.

-Te atrapé- escuchó detrás de ella, volteó y ahí estaba el joven con una gran sonrisa triunfal. La abrazó por la cintura, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y esta vez, al momento en que Ren se inclinó, Michiru no se movió, logrando esta vez cerrar la distancia en un beso. Al separarse se vieron directamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que este es el primer paso- dijo el joven con una sonrisa. Michiru lo vio intrigada.

-¿Primer paso?- preguntó sin entender lo que le quería decir.

-Para descubrir tus secretos- dijo con una sonrisa confidente.

-Tal vez…- respondió juguetonamente la chica guiñándole un ojo. Ren rió ligeramente.

-Deberíamos dar el segundo paso- dijo el joven con una sonrisa confidente mientras ella lo veía curiosa –Sé mi novia, Michiru- la chica se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta y sonrió tímidamente antes de darle alguna respuesta.

La hora del castigo al fin había terminado, Haruka se levantó de la silla estirándose, realmente había sido una tarde muy aburrida, encerrado y solo en esa habitación con una monja que veía cada movimiento que hacía, se sentía encarcelado. Salió por la puerta y se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabello negro recargada en la pared frente a la puerta.

-No me extraña encontrarte ahí- dijo la chica con un tono ligeramente burlón y una gran sonrisa.

-Es como mi segundo hogar- respondió el joven sonriendo también.

-¿Nunca dejarás de meterte en problemas'- dijo la chica dando un par de pasos para acercarse al joven.

-Es parte de mi naturaleza- bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el par de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Tu naturaleza salvaje?- preguntó la chica seductoramente poniendo dos dedos en el pecho del joven, recorriéndolo hacia arriba.

-Tal vez… Algunas de las monjas dicen que parezco un animalito del bosque- la joven empezó a reír al escucharlo.

-Me gustaría conocer más de ese lado salvaje- dijo la chica con una mirada seductora -¿qué te parece si nos vemos hoy a las 10 de la noche en la sala?- Haruka se sorprendió pero asintió la cabeza afirmativamente, respondiendo con una sonrisa confidente -¡Perfecto!- dijo la chica triunfal –Es una cita- le guiñó el ojo antes de partir y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Unos minutos antes, Michiru y Ren se encontraron con Shiori y Takuma en el pasillo que intercepta de manera perpendicular el pasillo de la sala de castigos. Cuando se saludaron se dieron cuenta que afuera se encontraba una pareja familiar platicando.

-Mira, tu hermano y Emi platicando- dijo Shiori con un tono de desprecio, realmente no le agradaba esa chica -¿qué tanto estarán hablando?- preguntó más al aire que para que le contestara alguno de sus acompañantes. Michiru se puso algo seria al verlos tan amistosos.

Haruka se quedó parado volteando a ver hacia donde había desaparecido la chica sin notar que detrás de él apareció una conocida figura.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- escuchó una voz familiar, profunda, detrás de él, volteó y se encontró con los cuatro jóvenes que acababan de encontrarse en el otro pasillo. Al ver a. pelinegro parado detrás de su hermana su semblante se tornó serio y algo molesto.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, Ren- respondió con un tono que trató de ser indiferente, pero a leguas se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Uy… perdón… no sabía que estabas de malas- respondió el pelinegro en un tono sarcástico.

-No me estés molestando- dijo el rubio amenazante.

-¿O si no qué?- preguntó retadoramente el joven alzando un poco el pecho. Algunos estudiantes que iban pasando empezaron a juntarse, viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Haruka lo vio con furia en los ojos pero no hizo nada.

-No me busques porque me puedes encontrar- dijo el rubio amenazadoramente cerrando los puños. Ren respondió con una mueca retadora.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Michiru en voz alta interponiéndose entre los dos –No quiero que peleen- dijo en un tono de mamá regañona.

-Pero él empezó…- dijo Haruka con un gesto de perrito regañado.

-Pero nada… deja de comportarte como un niño- dijo Michiru molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana- dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tu cállate!- lo apuntó con el índice y se le abalanzó un poco, pero Takuma se puso en frente para evitar algún tipo de enfrentamiento físico. –¡Y aléjate de mi hermana¡

-Cálmate, Haruka- dijo Michiru con un tono molesto –Tú no decides con quién puedo o no juntarme- le respondió a su hermano con un tono serio. Haruka se sorprendió por la reacción de su hermana, nunca le había hablado así –Además… Ren es mi novio, te guste o no- la mandíbula de todos los que estaban ahí y escucharon la noticia se abrió hasta el piso por la sorpresa. El rubio no supo que decir, ni tampoco sabía que hacer, se quedó anonadado. Ren colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su novia y su rival sintió como un enorme sentimiento de frustración se apoderaba de él.

-Está bien… hagan lo que quieran- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. Detrás de él corría Takuma para ver cómo se encontraba pero su amigo era tan rápido que no logró alcanzarlo. Algunas de las chicas que atestiguaron la escena se acercaron a la pareja a felicitarlos. Todos estaban tan distraídos que nadie se dio cuenta que en uno de los pasillos se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy profundos observando toda la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en los labios. Ren sintió la mirada y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza y sonriendo, intercambiando un gesto de aprobación.

Eran más de las diez de la noche, Takuma se reunió con su novia y la mejor amiga de ella en la entrada del edificio de habitaciones. Al verlas hizo negó con la cabeza y las chicas se preocuparon.

-No lo encuentro, no tengo idea de dónde se metió- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros. Las chicas voltearon a verse con gestos de preocupación –No se preocupen, seguramente se fue a correr o a hacer un berrinche por ahí- dijo con una ligera sonrisa para tratar de animar la situación.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?- preguntó angustiada Michiru –No debí haberle hablado así- bajó la mirada.

-Se lo hubieras dicho suavecito o no se hubiera puesto roñoso- dijo Shiori con un tono un poco molesto –Tu hermano es tan necio y obstinado como un burro y jamás aceptará tu relación con Ren, le hicieras como le hicieras iba a hacer su berrinche- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Shiori tiene un buen punto- dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar razonable –Haruka no quiere para nada a Ren, su reacción es normal. Además no es la primera vez que desaparece así.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa que haga alguna locura- respondió Michiru haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-No te preocupes, va a regresar…- dijo Takuma muy seguro con una sonrisa –No tiene otro lugar a donde ir, en cuanto se canse de dar vueltas por la vida volverá…- sonó lógico –Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Para que estés tranquila en cuanto aparezca lo amarro a la cama y les mando un mensaje de que está bien- el comentario las hizo sonreír. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, se despidieron del muchacho y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Era cerca de media noche, una hermosa chica de cabello negro amarrado con un listón, usando una hermosa bata blanca satinada, se encontraba en su habitación observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, era algo lúgubre pues a pesar de que era una noche de luna llena, las nubes amenazantes la habían tapado, impidiendo que iluminara con todo su esplendor. De repente escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, se extrañó pero se apresuró a abrir. Ahí se encontraba de pie, la razón de su desvelo.

-No sabía que era de los que dejaba a las chicas plantadas en una cita, señor Tenoh- dijo la chica con un tono sarcástico tratando de sonar molesta.

-Lo siento…- dijo el joven agachando un poco la cabeza –Se me pasó el tiempo y no me di cuenta- estaba bastante apenado. La chica sonrió, tomó la mano de su visita y lo guió adentro de la habitación cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta.

-No te preocupes, me imaginé que no tendrías cabeza para nada- dijo la chica con un tono comprensivo. El rubio la vio un poco extrañado –Ya todo el mundo se enteró de lo de Ren y Michiru…- dijo la chica sonando algo inocente. Al escuchar esto Haruka hizo una mueca de disgusto. –No te pongas así, guapo- la chica se paró de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –No te ves sexy cuando te enojas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y darle un beso más apasionado, el rubio respondió rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Emi comenzó a pasar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del joven, jugando con el cabello de su nuca. Al separarse ambos tenían la respiración algo agitada, la chica se soltó del abrazo, tomó la mano del joven y dio unos pasos hacia atrás guiando a su acompañante hacia la cama donde, empujándolo levemente de los hombros lo sentó sobre la cama. Haruka la vio algo curioso –Voy a hacer que te relajes- La chica sonrió seductoramente dando unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando exactamente junto a la ventana, por donde los rayos de la luna se filtraban iluminándola. La chica soltó el listón de su cabello, dejándolo libre, se veía tan hermosa que Haruka se quedó boquiabierto, parecía un sueño, posteriormente soltó el amarre de su bata revelando su cuerpo escultural en ropa interior. Emi se acercó lentamente al rubio, quien seguía perplejo por la imagen que tenía en frente, la pelinegra se inclinó y cerró la distancia entre sus rostros con un beso apasionado. Tomó una de las manos del joven, sin romper el beso, y la colocó encima de su pecho. El rubio no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo semidesnudo con su mano, metió los dedos entre la piel de la chica y el tirante del bra y lo movió hacia un lado, llevándose con él la tela de la bata, dejando descubierto el hombro de la chica. Ella sonrió, se separó un segundo de su acompañante y se terminó de quitar la bata dejándola caer a un lado de la cama. Posteriormente llevó sus manos a su espalda y se desabrochó el bra, dio unos pasos hacia el joven mientras se lo terminaba de retirar. Haruka al verla semi desnuda estaba como hipnotizado, no podía dejar de observarla mientras se acercaba a él. Emi se inclinó hacia él, colocó una mano sobre la pierna del joven y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. "No lo hagas" escuchó una voz en su cabeza, pero no le prestó atención. El rubio cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, estaba a un paso de perder el control y probablemente la cordura. La pelinegra llevó la mano siguiendo la pierna del muchacho hacia su cadera y al llegar a la camisa, lo desfajó. Haruka buscó los labios de la chica con los suyos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras las manos del joven subían por la espalda de ella, acariciándola. Emi metió la mano por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo el fuerte abdomen del rubio y después la introdujo lentamente en el pantalón. –Quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo con una voz profunda, entre besos. Al escuchar esto, Haruka abrió los ojos y colocó una mano sobre la de la chica para detener su recorrido.

-¡Espera!- dijo el rubio abruptamente separándose de la chica y poniéndose de pie a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-Esto…. No está bien- respondió Haruka tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?- preguntó Emi con una mirada seductora llevándose el dedo índice de la mano derecha a los labios.

"Me voy a odiar por esto" se dijo el rubio dando un fuerte suspiro –No se trata de eso…- comenzó tomando la bata del suelo y rodeando a la chica con ella para taparla –Me gustas mucho, eres muy hermosa…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó la chica para apresurarlo.

"No eres la chica que amo" escuchó esa voz de nuevo en su cabeza -Esto es muy apresurado- respondió nervosamente –Y creo que esto debería ser con alguien especial- la chica lo vio incrédula.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Emi viéndolo con una mirada analítica –Eres virgen- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para colocarse la bata.

-No, no es eso…- dijo el joven apresuradamente negando con la cabeza –Es sólo que no me conoces realmente… no soy lo que crees- dijo con un ligero tono de frustración.

-Entonces déjame conocerte mejor- dijo la chica acercándose al rubio, poniendo sus manos en el segundo botó de su camisa para tratar de desabrocharlo pero Haruka rápidamente colocó sus manos sobre las de ella para detenerla.

-Esta no es la forma- dijo seriamente viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos -Creo que esto debe ser algo íntimo entre dos personas que se aman- dio un ligero suspiro.

-Eres un romántico- respondió la pelinegra aún incrédula de la actitud de su acompañante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento…- dijo bajando la mirada caminando hacia la puerta –Debo irme- abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejando a una Emi algo molesta por no lograr su cometido.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero- dijo en una voz queda y desafiante –vas a ser mío Haruka Tenoh- ahora esto era más que en un reto personal.

Septiembre 2012


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente Shiori y Takuma se encontraban en el receso platicando, sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles. Ese día Haruka había desaparecido, no había asistido a ninguna clase y su amigo comenzaba a preocuparse.

-No sé qué pasó- dijo Takuma encogiéndose de hombros –Escuché cuando entró en la noche al cuarto, así que si durmió ahí pero hoy que me desperté ya no estaba…

-Seguramente sigue haciendo berrinche- dijo Shiori con un tono despreocupado.

-No lo sé- dijo su amigo con una expresión de preocupación –Fue extraño.

-¿Cómo que extraño?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Si, entró con una cara de espanto que nunca le había visto- dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza.

-Debió encontrarse con el fantasma del pasillo- dijo la castaña burlonamente y riendo –Me hubiera gustado ver su cara- dijo la chica con un gesto malévolo.

-No te burles- dijo Takuma un poco molesto –realmente se veía preocupado… creo que algo pasó- se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Ya aparecerá y te contará seguramente, eres como su confesor- le dijo la chica abrazando a su novio del brazo. Él le sonrió y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, decidiendo dejar de pensar en eso, algún día tendrá que volver y sabrá lo que pasó.

En el jardín, cerca de la fuente, se encontraban Michiru y Ren sentados, pasando el rato, no hablaban mucho y lo que platicaban era algo trivial, como si estuvieran evitándose.

-Quiero que hablemos- dijo Ren un poco serio. Ella volteó a verlo con una expresión interrogante. –De lo de ayer…

-Dime…- contestó un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de ayer en la tarde?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió la chica con una pregunta tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en alguna respuesta.

-Tu sabes… lo que le dijiste a Haruka de que tu y yo somos novios.

-Pues… lo somos, ¿no?- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Pero tú me habías dicho que querías llevar las cosas con calma- respondió Ren algo confundido –No me diste una respuesta clara- la chica se mantuvo en silencio bajando la mirada. –Entiendo, lo dijiste sólo para molestar a tu hermano- dijo con un tono de decepción poniéndose de pie.

-Si, se lo dije porque estaba molesta- confesó la chica parándose junto al muchacho –me molesta que quiera controlarme, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, estar con quien yo quiera…

-Entonces me estás usando como parte de tu exabrupto de rebeldía- dijo el muchacho con una mezcla de molestia y decepción.

–No… en verdad me gustas y quiero ser tu novia- lo abrazó tratando de tranquilizarlo. El pelinegro correspondió el abrazo.

-Entonces ahora si es oficial el segundo paso- dijo con una gran sonrisa. La chica asintió con la cabeza. Ren se inclinó y colocó sus labios sobre los de la hermosa chica quien lo correspondió.

En el lago en medio del bosque, una figura caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado. Recuerdos del día anterior lo atormentaban. Después de casi dejar un surco en el suelo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué?- se preguntaba constantemente tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo con él. Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse pero sus pensamientos no lo abandonaban –Perdiste una oportunidad de oro- se reclamaba –Pero no la quiero- se contestaba -¿qué quieres entonces?- la voz en su cabeza insistía –No lo sé…- respondió en voz queda -¿Seguro?- insistía -¡No lo sé!- gritó la frase lo más fuerte que pudo. Abrió lo ojos y se incorporó, quedando sentado, con las manos agarrando fuertemente el pasto largo.

-¿Qué me preocupa tanto?- preguntó en voz queda para si mismo –Si ella me quiere lo entenderá- trataba de tranquilizarse –No… no puedo hacerlo- se dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la imagen de Emi en su habitación semi desnuda le llegaba como de golpe –por Dios, que mujer más hermosa…-sonrió ligeramente por el recuerdo -No… no puedo hacerle eso a Michiru- se dijo inconcientemente -¿Michiru?- se desconcertó por lo que acababa de decir –No puedo acostarme con su contrincante…- negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Jamás me lo perdonaría- dio un fuerte suspiro -Aunque a ella ya no le debería afectar, ya está con "ese"- dijo con un tono de desdén al finalizar. Sintió que la sangre le enervaba, el simple pensamiento de ellos como pareja le provocaba dolor de estómago ya que Haruka conocía perfectamente al muchacho, sabía cómo se las gastaba con las mujeres y algo le decía que esta ocasión no iba a cambiar. Se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y decidió que ya era hora de regresar al ver al cielo y notar que el sol en cualquier momento desaparecería.

Shiori se encontraba en su habitación, tendida en la cama mandando mensajes de texto por su celular cuando Michiru entró, no tenía un muy buen semblante, se le veía preocupada. La castaña bajó el celular.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te ves algo preocupada- comentó curiosa al verla acercarse a la ventana viendo al horizonte.

-No sé- respondió dando un fuerte suspiro mientras de cruzaba de brazos –creo que acabo de cometer un error- su amiga levantó una ceja viéndola extrañada.

-No me digas que te arrepentiste…- dijo su amiga apresuradamente –No habrás cambiado de opinión sobre tu noviazgo con Ren- Michiru negó con la cabeza, al verla Shiori dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Es que siento que por alguna razón esto no está bien- respondió su compañera haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-A ver, deja entiendo- dijo la chica de cabello castaño acomodándose los lentes –el hombre más guapo de la escuela, que además es capitán del equipo de equitación, heredero de una inmensa fortuna y besa el piso por donde pisas te pide ser su novia… ¿y tu lo dudas?- terminó con un tono de exasperación. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Michiru por el exabrupto de su amiga.

-Suena a locura, lo sé- respondió sintiéndose un poco tonta –Pero no estoy segura, sabes que dije que era mi novio porque Haruka me desquició con su irracionalidad- dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Pero, ¿por qué no estás segura? ¿Qué te hace dudarlo tanto?- preguntó su amiga un poco molesta por la actitud de Michiru, ya que no entendía realmente cuál era el problema.

-Siento como si estuviera traicionando a Haruka- confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su amiga la vio con una mirada de confusión –Mi hermano odia a Ren y, no sé, podría mal interpretarlo…

-Tienes que relajarte y dejar de preocuparte tanto por lo que piensa tu hermano- dijo Shiori muy seria –No vas a andar con quien él quiera, sino con quien te guste a ti- le dijo apuntándola –Además ya es hora de que te des una oportunidad, hace mucho que no tienes un novio y tal vez este pueda llegar a ser el bueno- le guiñó un ojo.

-Si, tienes razón- Michiru sonrió ligeramente – Ren es muy lindo y no puedo esperar eternamente por la aprobación de mi hermano. Además, él no me pidió mi opinión para andar con su "noviecita"- dijo michiru con un tono ligeramente molesto.

-¡Ahí está!- aplaudió la castaña con una gran sonrisa –Dilema resuelto, cada quien anda con el enemigo del otro y listo, no se pueden reclamar nada- Michiru no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su amiga, a veces tenía cada ocurrencia que siempre la hacía reír. Después de resolver su dilema existencial, Michiru se quedó momentáneamente en la ventana viendo el atardecer, mientras su amiga regresó a su posición inicial sobre su cama mensajeando por el celular. Aunque su amiga tenía razón, la chica de cabello aguamarina seguía sintiendo algo extraño, una sensación de que algo estaba mal con su decisión, pensaba que tal vez después de platicar con su hermano y aclarar las cosas, ese sentimiento de culpa terminaría.

Takuma se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro sentado en su cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Su compañero de cuarto entró aventando sus llaves sobre su escritorio.

-Vaya, te dicen el aparecido- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de sarcasmo sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-No empieces- le advirtió Haruka aventándose a la cama.

-Alguien está molesto- dijo Takuma al aire y el rubio le lanzó una mirada molesta –Y seguramente no me contará nada hasta que yo le pregunte, ¿a ver qué tiene el nene?- dijo burlonamente el muchacho con una sonrisa. Su compañero respondió levantando una ceja sorprendido –Aunque te sorprenda, así eres- bajó el libro a un lado –así que evitemos el ruego y empieza a contar qué te pasa- le hizo un ademán con la mano de "apúrate". Haruka se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo vio directamente al rostro.

-No me vas a creer lo que me pasó anoche… estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez- dijo el rubio llevándose una mano al cabello.

Ya era de noche y Michiru no había sabido nada de su hermano, no contestaba los mensajes y estaba preocupada por él, así que decidió ir a ver si ya había vuelto a su habitación, además, que quería platicar mejor las cosas con él para evitar conflictos futuros por su nueva relación con Ren. Se escabulló para no ser vista por alguna de las centinelas y al llegar, antes de tocar la puerta escuchó dos voces conocidas charlando.

-Tu siempre cometes estupideces, lo sorprendente es que no la hayas cometido- primero escuchó a Takuma burlarse.

-¿Quieres que te cuente o no?- escuchó la voz de su hermano un poco molesto. Michiru sabía que estaba mal pero estaba intrigada por lo que había hecho su hermano, así que pegó la cabeza a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor.

Dentro de la habitación, los amigos seguían platicando sin percatarse de la pequeña espía que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, pero no te sulfures- dijo el pelinegro con un toque burlón.

-Esto es serio- dijo Haruka con un tono entre serio y molesto, esto quería decir que realmente había pasado algo y estaba preocupado –Anoche estuve en el cuarto de Emi…- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado para otro mientras Takuma lo veía sin perder detalle de ninguna acción –Estaba molesto por lo que pasó en la tarde, me había ido a caminar y olvidé que había quedado de verla en la sala común así que fui a su cuarto a disculparme- se llevó la mano a la nuca y prosiguió por atrás de su cuello –Nos besamos… una cosa llevó a la otra… y…- se encogió de hombros mientras su amigo lo veía con una expresión de intriga y un poco de desesperación –terminamos en su cama…

Afuera de la habitación Michiru al escuchar la última frase se separó sorprendida de la puerta, llevándose una mano a la boca. Sintió como si le hubieran arrojado una cubetada de agua helada encima y todos los colores se le habían ido del rostro. Ya no siguió escuchando y salió corriendo con un nudo en la garganta que no comprendía por qué se le había hecho.

Dentro de la habitación Takuma se puso de pie, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!- preguntó entre sorprendido y alarmado -¡Dí algo!- lo empezó a sacudir de los hombros rápida y violentamente que parecía muñeco de trapo -¡No me dejes en suspenso!- seguía moviéndolo.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó el pobre rubio que se sentía como si estuviera en una lavadora. Al escuchar la negativa el pelinegro lo soltó y se sentó en su cama –No pasó nada entre nosotros- Haruka puso sus manos en su cabeza para tratar de recobrarse del mareo.

-Un momento… ¿dijiste que no?- preguntó el muchacho, ahora confundido.

-No…- respondió su compañero de cuarto sentándose en la orilla de su cama aún con una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Desaprovechaste a una hermosa mujer?- preguntó incrédulo de lo que había escuchado –pero… pero… ¿cómo?... ¿por qué?- estaba totalmente shockeado.

-Tu sabes que no puedo hacerlo- le respondió un poco molesto por la actitud que había tomado –No puedo arriesgarme.

-Bueno… si… tienes razón- se cruzó de brazos pensativo –Además, apenas y la conoces.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Haruka chasqueando los dedos –Me siento mal de tan solo pensarlo.

-Vaya que eres una persona muy peculiar- dijo Takuma con una sonrisa –Cualquiera se hubiera dejado llevar pero tu no, mi amigo- dijo con un tono orgulloso.

-Admitiré que estuve a punto pero no- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde ya se asomaban algunas estrellas junto a la luna que empezaba a cambiar a menguante – además, no puedo hacerle eso a Michiru- el pelinegro lo vio extrañado, levantando una ceja.

-¿Michiru? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- preguntó confundido.

-Emi es su contrincante y mi hermana no la tiene en el mejor de los conceptos, algo así se podría mal interpretar- dijo con un tono serio y lógico.

-Mmmmmm… si… claro- respondió Takuma en un tono sarcástico. El rubio volteó a verlo confundido por su reacción.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Haruka curioso volteando a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada, nada- respondió su amigo negando con la cabeza y moviendo sus manos en frente de él –Es sólo que le das demasiada importancia a lo que piensa tu hermana… demasiada…- enfatizó la última palabra

-Obviamente, es mi hermana- respondió Haruka viéndolo extrañado –Estoy aquí por ella, para apoyarla y cuidarla.

-Lo sé- Takuma sonrió confidentemente mientras tomaba el libro que había dejado desde que su amigo apareció –Eres un buen hermano- regresó a la lectura que estaba realizando con anterioridad. El rubio lo vio intrigado, estaba haciendo demasiadas insinuaciones extrañas –Sólo quieres matar a Ren porque es un peligro potencial para ella.

-Por supuesto, ese desgraciado sólo quiere aprovecharse de ella- respondió Haruka aventándose de espaldas sobre su cama, rebotando un poco. Takuma bajó un poco el libro para verlo.

-Los celos no tienen nada que ver- dijo el pelinegro con un tono un poco sarcástico.

-¿Celos?- preguntó su compañero con una expresión de "qué ridículo" –Claro que no, simplemente sé la clase de canalla que es- Puso sus manos atrás de la nuca para reposar la cabeza sobre ellas, viendo directamente al techo.

-Lo que tú digas- contestó Takuma regresando a su libro. Haruka se quedó pensando en eso último, ¿realmente estaba protegiendo a su hermana o la verdad era que estaba celoso del otro joven?.

En una habitación no muy lejana a la de Haruka y Takuma, una pareja se encontraba entre las sábanas de la cama platicando después de una apasionada velada. La chica de cabello negro se encontraba recostada sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven que la abrazaba con el mismo brazo.

-Al parecer todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, Emi- comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa confidente.

-Casi…- respondió la chica con un tono de decepción –Al parecer tú ya lograste engatusar a la princesita pero…- El joven giró ligeramente la cabeza dándole una mirada de confusión –Creo que será más difícil lograr mi cometido con Haruka…

-Sólo necesita un empujón- dijo el pelinegro confiado.

-Le dí un enorme empujón y no funcionó para nada, Ren- respondió la hermosa chica apoyándose en sus codos para ver mejor a su acompañante.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo totalmente sorprendido –Está loco, ciego o qué le pasa- la chica se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestar –Debe ser gay porque no hay otra explicación lógica para eso- dijo burlonamente el joven riendo ligeramente. Emi sonrió ligeramente, más por compromiso que con ganas de hacerlo. La chica se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, su mente voló a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y escuchó las palabras del rubio en su cabeza, "creo que esto debe ser algo íntimo entre dos personas que se aman".

-Ren, ¿me amas?- preguntó la chica súbitamente, lo que hizo que el pelinegro volteara a verla extrañado por la pregunta.

-Estamos comprometidos y algún día vamos a casarnos- respondió aún confundido.

-Esa no fue mi pregunta, ¿estás enamorado de mi?- insistió la chica con una expresión seria.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió con una sonrisa colocando una mano en la barbilla de la chica –haría lo que fuera por ti- la chica sonrió un poco sonrojada y Ren le dio un beso en los labios –Todo esto es un juego, pero al final estaremos juntos.

-Juntos nos convertiremos en los reyes de la escuela- dijo la chica con una sonrisa confidente.

-Lo lograremos cuando cumplamos nuestros objetivos- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa malévola.

-Es cuestión de paciencia, amor- dijo la chica recorriendo la barbilla de su acompañante con el dedo índice –Michiru caerá pronto, eres un experto en eso- el pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa confidente

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con el imbécil?- preguntó con un tono de desprecio.

–Con Haruka tengo que buscar otra manera- entrecerró un poco los ojos como concentrándose –Sé que algo esconde y tengo que descubrir qué es- dijo la chica con una sonrisa confidente y los ojos llenos de determinación.

En la sala común había una chica sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, tenía las piernas encogidas y un ligero sollozo provenía de ella. Había estado llorando por un rato sin saber la causa real, las lágrimas simplemente fluyeron sin control. Su cabello aguamarina caía sobre su rostro tapándolo.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntaba no entendiendo ese sentimiento de vacío que tenía –Es su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, arruinarla si lo desea- decía en voz queda con un tono de desprecio. Estaba molesta y decepcionada, pero por qué, se preguntaba constantemente. Escuchó la conversación en su cabeza nuevamente y sintió como su corazón se rompía, una punzada a la altura del pecho se lo indicaba. De repente escuchó crujir la madera que se consumía en la hoguera de la chimenea, volteó a ver como las llamas la reducía a cenizas –Esto no puede afectarme tanto, es una tontería- se dijo molesta, limpiándose la última lágrima que se escurría por su mejilla, se levantó molesta y determinada, esto no le iba a afectar, no había razón para ello y si él se iba a comportar como un imbécil entonces que lo hiciera.

Octubre2012

No es tan largo, pero ya mejorará. Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^ me da gusto que les guste, les interese mi historia y que se comprometan tanto con ella, en verdad muchas gracias :)


	14. Chapter 14

Habían transcurrido algunos días, todo parecía normal con excepción de que Michiru había estado evitando a Haruka por todos los medios. Cuando el joven lograba encontrarla, ella estaba con Ren y la verdad prefería no acercarse. Un día la encontró en uno de los pasillos, sonrió triunfal porque al fin lograría hablar con ella.

-¡Michiru!- la llamó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia ella. La chica volteó con una expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin dar ninguna señal de emoción.

-Hace mucho que no platicamos…- comenzó amablemente, tratando de romper un poco el hielo, que evidentemente había –y me gustaría disculparme por lo del otro día, no contesté tus mensajes y no te he podido ver…- estaba algo nervioso, sabía que su hermana no estaba nada contenta.

-Si está bien, equis- contestó la chica de cabello aguamarina cortante y fría como un témpano.

-Bueno… emmm… qué tal si luego nos vemos y platicamos… y…- tartamudeaba un poco, con ella podía perder totalmente la compostura y ahora, la confianza. En ese instante apareció el eterno acompañante de la chica, llegó por detrás de ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Te está molestando?- le preguntó el pelinegro a la chica con una sonrisa confidente, señalando al otro muchacho con el pulgar. La chica negó con la cabeza y acercó su mano a la del pelinegro y entrelazó sus dedos. El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a su eterno rival.

-Sólo una plática entre hermanos- respondió Michiru con una linda sonrisa volteando a ver a su novio.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo Ren apurando a su novia, quien volteó a ver a su hermano, le hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse y se marcharon juntos dejando atrás al muchacho.

-Hacen una linda pareja- escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él. Volteó para encontrarse con Emi parada detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

-No lo creo- respondió con un tono molesto volteando a ver a la pareja alejándose.

-Ya deberías aceptarlo- dijo la chica acercándose al joven –son una pareja, no puedes evitarlo y tu vida tiene que continuar- se paró frente al joven quien la observó levantando una ceja extrañado –deberíamos retomar donde nos quedamos- el rubio la observó asombrado y ella colocó una mano sobre su mejilla recorriendo su barbilla con el índice. Haruka iba a responder algo pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo –Shhhh… no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después- le dio una sonrisa seductora y le guiñó un ojo antes de darse vuelta –piénsalo, también tienes derecho a encontrar a alguien- la hermosa chica se marchó dejando a un absolutamente sorprendido Haruka, quien no sabía realmente qué pensar o hacer.

En la carretera rumbo a la escuela un automóvil se acercaba al instituto. Algunos estudiantes observaron el vehículo estacionado frente a la entrada y comenzaron a pasar la voz. Haruka se encontraba en el salón de física cuando una de las monjas se asomó.

-Tenoh Haruka, te solicitan en la oficina de la directora- al escuchar a la monja Haruka hizo un gesto de preocupación. Sus compañeros empezaron a hacerle un poco de burla mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El rubio estaba un poco confundido, no había hecho nada malo últimamente como para ser llamado por la directora. Llegó a la puerta, dio un fuerte suspiro para darse valor y abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio a una figura conocida parada frente al escritorio de la madre superiora, quien se encontraba sentada.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Haruka sorprendido de ver a su padre, un hombre alto, con barba de candado y con cabello castaño claro que asomaba varisa canas a la altura de las orejas, pulcramente vestido en un traje gris con una corbata azul marino y una camisa blanca. Al ver al muchacho, el señor sonrió.

-Hola, Haruka, me da mucho gusto verte- contestó con una voz grave y profunda, pero llena de cariño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el rubio un tanto confundido, no era que no le diera gusto verlo pero no era normal que estuviera ahí en esa época del año.

-Yo lo mandé llamar- contestó la madre superiora, a quien el chico le dio una mirada de sorpresa y confusión –y no me vea así, usted sabe perfectamente que su comportamiento no ha sido ejemplar- Haruka bajó un poco la mirada avergonzado.

-Si, ya me comentó la madre superiora, tienes todo un expediente de mala conducta- dijo el señor Tenoh con un tono de preocupación.

-Se escabulle de los salones, falta a clases, no entrega tareas, roba galletas de la cocina…- comentó la directora.

-Pero no es mi culpa que estén tan buenas- dijo el rubio con carita de sufrimiento –Si las probaras papá, estarías igual que yo- volteó a ver al hombre a quien le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Comprendo la debilidad por las galletas pero…- dio un fuerte suspiro –todo lo demás no tiene justificación- dijo el hombre muy serio. El joven bajó la mirada avergonzado. De repente alguien tocó a la puerta y una monja se asomó.

-Señora Directora, la llaman de la cocina- al escuchar esto la madre superiora se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Con permiso, voy a revisar qué ocurre- dijo con una sonrisa amable –los dejaré solos para que platiquen con más tranquilidad- después cerró la puerta tras de ella. Ambos se voltearon a ver, Haruka le dio una ligera sonrisa a su padre quien negó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- preguntó el señor un poco menos serio, más relajado pero preocupado por la actitud de su hijo.

-Papá, tu sabes que me aburro fácilmente, todo lo que enseñan ya lo sé, y además no puedo estar encerrado tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio- respondió el rubio tratando de evitar un regaño –No sé… supongo que no puedo evitarlo- bajó la mirada nuevamente.

-Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo para lograrlo- respondió el señor -Sabes perfectamente todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograr que te permitieran asistir a esta escuela. Tuve que mover tierra, mar y cielo para que aceptaran nuestras condiciones- puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho –Si te hubieras quedado en tu otra escuela no tendrías estos dilemas.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que no me gusta lo fácil- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa confidente. El señor Tenoh rió ligeramente y sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Si tu madre se entera de todo esto primero te mata a ti, y luego a mi por tapadera- dijo el señor con un tono entre alarmado y burlón, lo que hizo que Haruka sonriera.

-Mamá tiene cierta obsesión por este lugar- respondió el muchacho recargándose en el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos.

–Para ella es muy importante que asistan a esta escuela- dijo tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio –además la oportunidad que tiene ahora tu hermana es inigualable.

-Las dichosas elecciones- dijo Haruka desganado y en un tono un poco de desprecio –parece que eso fuera lo único que le importara- hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Cuando estudiamos aquí, tu madre fue presidenta del consejo estudiantil durante toda su estadía aquí- Haruka levantó una ceja al escuchar la referencia –Nada le haría más feliz que su hija siguiera sus pasos- el señor sonrió mientras su hijo respondía frunciendo un poco el ceño en señal de desacuerdo –Aunque no te haga feliz la idea- respondió el hombre sabiendo perfectamente lo que opinaba el joven.

-Todo esto no es más que un concurso de popularidad- respondió el muchacho molesto –No tiene ningún sentido.

-Ser presidente del consejo estudiantil te brinda un gran prestigio y eso nos conviene a todos- dijo el señor Tenoh con las manos entrelazadas frente a él, apoyando los codos en los brazos de la silla.

-Parece que eso es lo único que les importa- respondió molesto el rubio viendo directamente a los ojos de su padre.

-Claro que no- respondió el señor poniéndose de pie, parándose junto a su hijo –Tu sabes que para nosotros ustedes son lo más importante- le dio una mirada llena de cariño –Tienes que entender como funcionan las relaciones y el prestigio dentro de los negocios ya que algún día vas a heredar toda mi fortuna, así como Michiru heredará la de su madre- puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven –Tienes que comportarte como un heredero y la futura cabeza de la familia Tenoh.

-Pero papá, yo no quiero encargarme de las empresas, ni las fortunas, ni nada de eso- se levantó súbitamente parándose frente a su padre –Nunca me ha interesado nada de eso… me conoces y a mi lo que me llena son las carreras de autos, correr, ser libre…- terminó un poco alterado. Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos momentos.

-Creo que tu madre tiene razón, he sido demasiado permisivo contigo- dijo el señor dando un fuerte suspiro. Haruka hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca –No es tu culpa, realmente es la mía por dejarte hacer lo que quieres y consentir todas tus ideas, tus locuras y prácticamente ser tu cómplice en todo eso- el rubio se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar eso.

-Lo siento- respondió bajando la mirada –Sé que fui yo quien te rogó para venir a esta escuela porque iba a cuidar a mi hermana, y prometí que no me metería en problemas pero no he cumplido…- levantó un poco el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre –Sabes, a pesar de la mala semilla que soy, creo que haz hecho un buen trabajo conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa ligera y tímida. Su padre se sorprendió por el comentario y no pudo evitar demostrarlo con su expresión. Colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros del joven y se agachó ligeramente para quedar a la altura de su acompañante.

-Eres una buena persona- dijo con una sonrisa –eres un buen hijo, un buen hermano, un buen estudiante y estoy orgulloso de ti- el rubio respondió sonriendo –Sé que nada de esto es fácil para ti, tu personalidad no es precisamente tranquila pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. No me quejo por tus calificaciones, siempre han sido excelentes pero lo único que te pido es que te comportes adecuadamente. Sólo mantente en un bajo perfil, sin llamar la atención demasiado y no te metas en problemas, eso nos va a ayudar a todos, especialmente a ti y a tu hermana- Haruka asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que la forma de ayudarla, cuidarla, ser un buen hermano y un buen hijo era portándose bien, aunque realmente iba totalmente en contra de su naturaleza rebelde.

En su habitación, Michiru estaba en su escritorio haciendo su tarea cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente revelando a una agitada Shiori que entró corriendo. La chica de cabello aguamarina volteó rápidamente al notar la exaltación de su amiga

-¡¿No te enteraste?! ¡¿Ya supistes?!- la chica castaña gritaba emocionada brincando frente a su amiga, quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría – ¡Está afuera! ¡Está increíble!.

-¿Qué está afuera?- preguntó Michiru tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga que gritaba incoherencias.

-¿En serio no lo haz visto?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió su compañera exasperada -¿Qué es lo que no he visto? ¿Qué hay afuera?- preguntó en tono molesto.

-Un hermoso, divino, maravilloso, mágico…- la joven lanzaba adjetivos como desquiciada. Michiru la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla.

-¡¿Qué rayos hay afuera?!- preguntó la chica de cabello aguamarina totalmente exasperada.

-Un Bentley Continental GT azul- respondió Shiori un poco mareada por la sacudida. Michiru la soltó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, iluminándolo.

-No puede ser… ¡está aquí!- dijo muy feliz antes de salir corriendo del cuarto dejando a Shiori totalmente confundida.

En la oficina de la directora Haruka y su padre seguían platicando sobre su vida, tratando de ponerse al día.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó el señor Tenoh –seguramente debes traer a muchas chicas vueltas locas- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-Pues… te diré…- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

-Todo un galán, igual que tu padre- le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

-Hay una chica, pero no sé… - dijo el joven con un gesto de "tú sabes".

-Si no es la ideal entonces no lo es- dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aunque lo fuera…- hizo una ligera mueca de tristeza con la boca que su padre notó, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho –No soy el príncipe azul de ninguna chica.

-Deja de preocuparte y mejor disfruta esta etapa de tu vida porque nunca volverá- Haruka volteó a verlo y sonrió, realmente era reconfortante que estuviera ahí, y charlar aunque fuera un rato, su padre era la persona que más admiraba y además siempre lo escuchaba y lo entendía, era uno de los pocos en ese mundo, tal vez las otras dos personas eran Takuma, su mejor amigo, y su hermana.

-Pero quien realmente está disfrutando la vida es tu hija- dijo el rubio con un tono sugestivo, su padre levantó una ceja extrañado por el comentario –Se consiguió el peor noviecito que pudo encontrar- terminó con un tono un poco molesto.

-Ya veo- el señor hizo un gesto de entendimiento y sonrió –Creo que alguien está celoso- le hizo un poco de burla al chico quien le respondió con una mirada asesina.

-¿Tu también?- preguntó frustrado -Si lo conocieras me darías la razón… es insoportable- comentaba el rubio totalmente histérico –y estoy seguro que sólo está jugando con ella- se cruzó de brazos.

-Sé que te preocupa, pero ¿no crees que estás exagerando?- dijo el señor tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

-No, papá, estoy seguro que algo chueco se trae, es el clásico niño bonito que trae a todas cacheteando las banquetas y cambia de novia como de calcetines- respondió refunfuñante. Su padre negó ligeramente con la cabeza riendo por la actitud nada tolerante de su hijo.

-Creo que deberías encontrar un pasatiempo- respondió el señor con una sonrisa –tu vida gira alrededor de la de tu hermana, ya es tiempo que te despegues un poco de ella, ¿no lo crees?- al escuchar esto Haruka lo vio con una mirada de extrañeza, aunque tenía algo de razón, toda la vida estuvo a lado de la chica y prácticamente todo lo hacían juntos, tal vez ya era el momento de tomar su camino.

-Tal vez pero sigo pensando que…- en el momento que estaba hablando la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina que entró rápidamente y corrió hacia el padre del rubio.

-¡Papá!- se abalanzó sobre el señor y le dio un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa?- preguntó el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Todo perfectamente bien- respondió Michiru muy contenta de verlo –Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo de la candidatura.

-Tu madre se encargó de informarme- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-¡Perfecto!- dio un aplauso para juntar las manos.

-Y también ya me enteré de otras cosas- le guiñó un ojo a la chica quien se ruborizó un poco.

-Ya sabes lo de Ren…- comentó Michiru tímidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si, me contó un pajarito- giró los ojos hacia Haruka quien volteó el rostro como viendo hacia todos lados, haciéndose un poco el loco. Su hermana le echó unos ojos fulminantes.

-Chismoso- dijo la hermosa chica refiriendo su comentario al joven quien se encogió de hombros con una actitud desinteresada y cruzó los brazos –Quería ser yo quien lo sorprendiera- hizo una pequeña expresión de puchero.

-Y yo no quería que se cayera desmayado de la impresión, sólo lo preparé para recibir la devastadora noticia- respondió Haruka volteando a verla con una mueca malévola y burlona, a la cual ella respondió frunciendo el ceño. El señor Tenoh se paró entre los hermanos.

-Ya tranquilos niños- dijo para evitar algún tipo de confrontación –Mejor cuéntame del famoso Ren, hija- la chica tomó la mano de su padre y lo guió a un sillón que estaba pegado a la pared del fondo de la oficina, donde se sentaron. Haruka hizo una mueca de disgusto y giró los ojos hacia el cielo exasperado.

-Es fantástico, te va a encantar- comenzó la chica con los piropos –es todo un caballero, me acompaña a todos lados, me regala flores, me ayuda con la tarea, es muy inteligente y gracioso, le gustan los mismos libros que a mi…- Michiru no podía disimular la emoción.

-Vaya, creo que alguien está enamorada- dijo su padre riendo ligeramente mientras Haruka hacía una pequeña mueca de disgusto y gruñía levemente por el comentario.

-Es perfecto- respondió la chica emocionada.

-Perfecto para un circo- escuchó la voz incisiva de su hermano y volteó a verlo con una mirada fulminante, el joven se hizo el inocente, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Mmmm… Ren… ese nombre me suena- el señor se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa, pasaron unos segundos y levantó la mirada –¿De casualidad no estamos hablando de Hajime Ren?- preguntó el señor Tenoh, a lo que Michiru contestó asintiendo la cabeza afirmativamente –Conozco a sus padres, son dueños de varios hoteles resort alrededor del mundo,

-Que buena noticia, eso hará taaaaaaan feliz a mamá- dijo Haruka con un tono sarcástico.

-Haruka…- dijo su padre con un tono de advertencia pero no molesto, el joven hizo cara de perrito regañado.

-Perdón…- realmente lo había hecho inconscientemente, por reacción ante el comentario.

-Digas lo que digas, Haruka, Ren es un sueño- dijo Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa confidente.

-Espero que no se vuelva una pesadilla- respondió el joven con otra sonrisa confidente. Ambos entraron en un reto de miradas, que parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían chispas.

-¡Ya! Por favor- su padre se volvió a parar entre los dos, separándolos. Ambos jóvenes se sacaron la lengua y se voltearon dándose la espalda cruzándose de brazos, parecían un par de niños pequeños discutiendo. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente del señor Tenoh -¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- preguntó al aire negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Michiru se volteó y lo abrazó.

-Querernos- dijo tiernamente la chica de cabello aguamarina, gesto que lo hizo sonreír.

-Veo que la familia se encuentra reunida- escucharon la voz de la madre superiora y voltearon hacia la puerta para ver la figura de la mujer viéndolos con una ligera sonrisa. Michiru se separó ligeramente de su padre pero sin dejar de abrazarlo –Espero hayan tenido tiempo suficiente para platicar.

-Si, creo que fue un buen momento para ponernos al día- respondió el señor Tenoh volteando a ver a cada uno de sus hijos –Y aunque no quisiera, ya es hora de retirarme- al escuchar esto el rostro de la chica se tornó un poco triste y sombrío, al igual que el del joven. El señor colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, le dio un beso en la frente -Cuídate mucho princesa, mucho éxito en tu campaña y con tu novio- le dio una sonrisa y la chica se sonrojó un poco asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza. Después se dirigió hacia el joven quedando frente a él -Nada de meterse en problemas, ¿entendido?- puso una mano en la mejilla de su hijo y le dio una ligera palmada como un gesto cariñoso –Nada de peleas, saltarse clases o discutir con la gente.

-Si, papá- respondió con una sonrisa ligera asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Confío en ti- le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia la madre superiora, a quien le estrechó la mano antes de salir por la puerta para regresar a su vida ocupada de negocios y estrés. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, "confío en ti" sintió una gran responsabilidad recayendo sobre sus hombros, ahora tendría que comportarse, ser un estudiante ejemplar y cuidar de su hermana, de lejos para evitar problemas con el novio incómodo.

Se notó la visita del señor Tenoh, desde ese día Haruka se comportaba muy distinto, aunque seguía siendo el chico respondón, rebelde y con un enorme exceso de confianza, su actitud para con los estudios había cambiado totalmente: asistía a todas sus clases y llegaba puntual, hacía todas las tareas perfectamente bien, prestaba atención. Las monjas estaban realmente sorprendidas, hasta pensaban que estaba enfermo y lo mandaron al a enfermería pero no tenía nada malo. Cuando ocurrió eso, Haruka se dio cuenta de la conmoción que estaba ocasionando y le pareció muy divertido, hasta lo consideró como un juego para sacar de quicio a las pobres monjas que siempre traía en jaque. En su nueva etapa de niño bueno, el rubio se había ofrecido para ayudar en la cocina, aunque era un plan con maña porque la cocinera siempre lo dejaba tomar dulces y galletas extras. Una noche llegó a su recámara con una bolsita de galletas, las aventaba y las cachaba con la boca y se las comía mientras entraba a su habitación. Su compañero estaba sentado en su cama con la laptop en las piernas platicando por el videochat.

-Si, ya me lo estoy aprendiendo- escuchó el rubio una voz familiar provenir de las bocinas del aparato.

-Seguramente lo lograrás- dijo Takuma con una enorme sonrisa –eres taaaan talentosa y hermosa- al escuchar esto Haruka levantó una ceja y volteó a verlo extrañado.

-El amor te tiene realmente ciego- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Ya te escuché Tenoh!- un grito provino de la máquina.

-¿Para qué me escuchas?- preguntó burlonamente el joven acercando el rostro a la cámara.

-Lo estás gritando, cómo no te voy a escuchar… ¡tonto!- dijo furiosa la chica en la pantalla. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Takuma al quedar en medio de la pelea entre su mejor amigo y su novia. Comenzaron una guerra de sacarse la lengua y hacerse muecas hasta que el joven pelinegro se cansó.

-¡Ya!-gritó el muchacho exasperado –¡dejen de pelear!

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- preguntó la chica molesta.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo llevándose la mano al pecho –pero si eres tu la que siempre empieza.

-Tu empezaste esta vez- se vio como Shiori se acercaba a la pantalla furiosa. Takuma se llevó una mano a la frente negando.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- gritó empujando a Haruka para que se alejara de la cámara -¡Haruka a la esquina- dijo Takuma enojado apuntando al sitio.

-Pero…- el rubio trató de rezongar.

-A la esquina- el pelinegro lo interrumpió y agitó la mano que aún sostenía en el aire para indicarle hacia donde debía dirigirse.

-Pero…- trató de responder nuevamente.

-¡Esquina!- gritó Takuma con más energía, lo que provocó que su compañero agachara la cabeza y se dirigiera al borde de su cama mascullando algo inaudible, pero que obviamente denotaba molestia. El joven se sentó sobre la cama recargándose en la pared casi a la orilla de su cama, con los brazos cruzados. El pelinegro sonrió triunfal y volteó hacia la pantalla de su laptop.

-Ahora si, prosigamos- comentó el muchacho dando un fuerte suspiro para relajarse.

-Como te decía, antes de que tu amigo se metiera, ya casi me aprendo todos los diálogos, sólo me falta el último acto- se veía una sonriente Shiori en la pantalla. Al escuchar eso Haruka levantó una ceja extrañado aunque seguía con su rostro de indiferencia.

-Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela- respondió su novio con una sonrisa.

-La verdad quien necesita ayuda es mi amiga- dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa –Con todo eso de las elecciones no ha tenido mucho tiempo para aprenderse sus diálogos, está algo retrasada- al escuchar esto Haruka levantó la cabeza.

-¿Diálogos? ¿Ayuda?- preguntó intrigado el rubio -¿de qué rayos hablan?- preguntó totalmente confundido.

-La obra escolar que se presenta dentro de dos semanas- dijo Takuma volteando a verlo extrañado –Estuvieron los letreros de las audiciones por todos lados como por un mes- terminó el joven con un tono incrédulo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Haruka llevándose una mano a la nuca -¿Michiru y tu están en la obra?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-¡Si!- recibió la respuesta desde la computadora. Haruka se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su amigo parándose detrás de él, agachándose para quedar al nivel de la cámara -Michiru es la principal, yo salgo de la mejor amiga de la principal y también está tu amiguita- terminó la frase con un tono incisivo.

-Todo un elencazo- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero si tu hermana no se aprende sus diálogos pronto, la sacarán- respondió la chica con un gesto de disgusto.

-Si necesita ayuda yo me ofrezco- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea necesario, ya tiene la ayuda necesaria- respondió la chica con una sonrisa confidente.

-Me imagino…- respondió Haruka con un gesto de disgusto enderezándose. El rubio se quedó un momento meditando mientras los otros jóvenes seguían platicando. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó la chamarra que tenía en el perchero y abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su compañero intrigado.

-A tomar un poco de aire fresco- hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse y desapareció dejando a un muy confundido Takuma quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y regresó a la conversación con su novia.

En los jardines posteriores había una figura dando vueltas de un lado para otro, caminando lentamente mientras sostenía unas hojas en la mano. De repente volteaba a ver las hojas y comenzaba a decir algunas palabras, empezaba bien y de repente se trababa.

-Esto no está funcionando- se dijo a si misma frustrada agitando el libreto al aire –Mejor debería renunciar- se dijo sentándose de golpe sobre una de las bancas.

-Esas son palabras que jamás pensé escuchar decir a Kaioh Michiru- escuchó una voz familiar, volteó y vio a su hermano acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida de verlo, realmente no se lo esperaba.

-Un pajarito me dijo que necesitabas ayuda y me imaginé que estarías aquí tratando de superar la crisis- dijo con una sonrisa parándose frente a ella.

-No necesito tu ayuda- respondió la chica un poco molesta.

-Porque piensas dejarlo botado- terminó el rubio la oración cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de decepción. La joven volteó la cabeza con un gesto de desagrado –Vamos, esto no está tan difícil, déjame ver- tomó el libreto de la mano de la chica y comenzó a leerlo.

-No tiene caso, no me lo voy a aprender todo en dos días, es muchísimo- dijo frustrada la joven cruzándose de brazos. El muchacho hojeó el libreto y volteó a verla.

-No es para tanto- le dijo con una sonrisa –anda ponte de pie y vamos a ensayar- la joven lo vio extrañada y un tanto incrédula. –Anda- le insistió tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia él para levantarla del asiento. La chica se puso de pie. –Desde el primer acto- la hermosa joven lo vio con una mirada incrédula por unos segundos, dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a recitar lo que sabía de sus diálogos. Cuando se trababa, su hermano le daba una pista para que recordara. Llegaron al tercer acto y comenzaron los problemas.

-No me he podido aprender este acto- dijo la chica frustrada –y dudo mucho aprendérmelo, lo he intentado pero simplemente no se me queda grabado.

-Mujer de poca fe- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa –vamos de nuevo- comenzó a leer en voz alta los diálogos haciendo las voces que podrían tener los personajes –Te amaré para toda la vida- leyó imitando una voz de niña enamorada, al terminar ese diálogo, el rubio levantó una ceja y continuó leyendo en voz baja un par de diálogos más para posteriormente voltear a ver a su hermana -¿De dónde sacaron esta cosa tan cursi y ridícula?- preguntó totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de leer. Michiru, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar carcajearse por el comentario.

-Es una obra que escribió sor Rose- respondió entre risas llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Haruka sin poder creerlo –ahora entiendo tantas cosas…- dijo el joven llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Ves por qué es tan difícil aprendérselos?- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, el joven asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de comprensión.

-De todas formas, ya te comprometiste y ahora tienes que cumplir- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa para motivarla –y ni el más ridículo de los parlamentos te debe impedir cumplir con tu deber porque… tu deber es cumplir y cumplir es tu deber- levantó un puño al aire en una pose triunfal mientras una gran gota de sudor aparecía en la frente de su acompañante.

-Eres un payaso- dijo la chica dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Lo sé- respondió el muchacho –pero te hice reír- la joven asintió con la cabeza –tenemos mucho que aprendernos, así que al mal paso darle prisa- dijo el rubio agitando en frente del rostro de su hermana el libreto que acababa de enrollar.

-¿Aprendernos?- preguntó Michiru confundida.

-No te dejaré morir sola- desenrolló el libreto y le dio un ligero jalón para que recuperara su forma –Mi deber como hermano es estar contigo en las buenas, las malas y esta cosa horrible llamada obra de teatro- le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Los hermanos pasaron un par de horas ensayando, cada vez que la chica se frustraba ahí estaba él para levantarle el ánimo. Al fin terminaron todo el libreto, ya era más de media noche.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Haruka levantando la mirada hacia el cielo clavando sus ojos en la luna que se posaba sobre ellos. Michiru volteó hacia la misma dirección y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su acompañante, dio un ligero bostezo que trató de disimular llevándose la mano a la boca. –Y alguien ya está cansada- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a la joven quien se frotaba los ojos.

-Sólo un poco- la chica abrazó el brazo de su hermano.

-Ya debemos irnos a dormir- al escucharlo, la chica de cabello aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

-Espera- dijo en voz queda –un ratito más- abrazó más fuerte el brazo del muchacho –hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, hay que disfrutarlo un poco- Haruka volteó a verla y sonrió, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, tranquilidad, calor, ternura, hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

-Muy bien, un rato más y después a dormir- dijo con voz firme el joven sonando algo paternalista. La chica sólo rió ligeramente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, disfrutando el momento que hacía mucho tiempo no compartían.

Al otro día se encontraban los alumnos en el auditorio de la escuela ensayando. La directora de la obra, la hermana Rose, les pidió que recitaran sus parlamentos para ver si se los estaban aprendiendo. La primera fue Shiori, a su lado se encontraba su amiga de cabello aguamarina y un poco más atrás de ellas, viéndolas intensamente, estaba Emi recargada sobre una de las paredes de la escenografía. Cuando Shiori terminó siguió el turno de Michiru, quien recitó su parlamento junto con Ren, haciendo la interacción de personajes. En ese momento Haruka se asomó por la puerta principal, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de las butacas, con Takuma y entraron en silencio, sentándose en los asientos del final. De repente, mientras decía sus diálogos Michiru se trabó, se puso un poco nerviosa y la mente se le puso en blanco. La hermana entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, observando a la chica intensamente. La joven dio un suspiro, volteó hacia las butacas y vio a su hermano sentado hasta el final observándola, él le sonrió y ella asintió ligeramente, un gesto casi imperceptible, y prosiguió con sus diálogos. Emi se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió e hizo un gesto de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, posteriormente fijó su mirada en la escena ensayada. La escena continuó con varios tropiezos, se notaba que aún no estaban preparados así que sor Rose se molestó y decidió dejarlo para el siguiente día bajo la condición de que ahora sí llegaran preparados. Al terminar el ensayo, todos los alumnos desaparecieron con excepción de dos chicas que se quedaron platicando sobre lo ocurrido unos minutos antes, la joven de cabello castaño estaba sentada en el borde del escenario, mientras la otra chica se encontraba abajo con los brazos cruzados.

-Creí que en cualquier momento me iba a sacar de la obra- dijo Michiru con una mueca de preocupación.

-No lo creo, la verdad mejoraste mucho de ayer a hoy- respondió su amiga dándole una sonrisa de apoyo –Si no, la hermana Rose te hubiera dicho que muchas gracias y hasta luego- rió ligeramente. La hermosa chica respondió sonriendo. –Lo mejor fue la cara de furia de Emi, estaba segura que te iba a sacar pero se le aguó la fiesta.

-Si, no pudo disimular su enfado- Michiru rió un poco burlona, acción a la cual se unió su amiga Shiori llevándose la mano derecha a la boca.

-Se muere por tu papel- Shiori sonrió maliciosamente –Pero está loca si cree que se quedará con él, tu eres mil veces mejor actriz.

-Fue un milagro haber logrado recitar todas las frases- la chica de cabello aguamarina se encogió ligeramente de hombros –no fue lo fluido que debería pero al menos ya parece que me los sé.

-Es bastante que te los sepas… digo… ayer no te sabías ni los del primer acto- le dio una mirada intrigada, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos -Ya dime, ¿cómo le hiciste? ¿Traes un audífono escondido o qué pasó?.

-No, para nada- respondió Michiru levantando las manos en señal de inocencia –Sólo tuve un poco de ayuda de un salvador- Shiori la vio levantando una ceja, un poco incrédula, lo meditó por un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Oh…- dijo con un tono de "ya te caché" –Recibiste la visita de un galán- le dio un ligero codazo.

-Si recibió ayuda de un "súper" galán- escucharon una voz familiar y al voltear a un costado vieron a Haruka y Takuma caminando hacia ellas –Pero no del que te imaginas- terminó el rubio con una sonrisa confidente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Shiori aún más incrédula y con una expresión de decepción -¿Tu?- lo señaló con un poco de desdén.

-¿Quién lo diría, no?- dijo el rubio orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos adoptando una pose de galán engreído y orgulloso.

-Pero si no puedes ni aprenderte tu horario, cómo rayos le hiciste para que ella se aprendiera sus diálogos- la castaña lo veía totalmente confundida e incrédula.

-Tengo mis secretos- le respondió levantando rápidamente las cejas –si quieres te puedo ayudar….

-Primero muerta- lo interrumpió bajándose del escenario, tomando a su novio de la mano –Mejor vamos a que me ayudes a aprenderme lo que me hace falta- se lo llevó casi a rastras, provocando que el pobre Takuma se fuera tropezando en el camino. Haruka y Michiru sólo rieron al verlos retirarse, la hermosa joven negó ligeramente con la cabeza y tomó del brazo a su hermano para guiarlo a la salida. Desde tras bastidores no se percataron de que un par de ojos los observaban.

-Al parecer los hermanitos ya hicieron las paces- dijo el joven de cabello negro con un tono incisivo, a lo que la joven a su lado respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –y no sólo eso, le está ayudando a conservar "tu" papel, Emi.

-Ya lo veremos, Ren, ya lo veremos- respondió la chica con un tono amenazador. El joven se acercó a su acompañante, parándose frente a ella, viéndola directamente al rostro.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa malévola, levantando la cabeza de la chica empujando su barbilla con el dedo índice e inmediatamente se agachó para darle un beso apasionado.

Noviembre 2012-Junio2013

Me tardé pero aquí está otro capítulo y no está corto! Jejeje… según Word son casi 11 páginas. No desesperen, ya me estoy apurando, ya tengo todo pensado y planeado así que sólo falta escribirlo (si, que fácil no? …) ok, dejaré de divagar y hacer monólogos raros. Gracias por su paciencia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado o por lo menos no los decepcione.


End file.
